Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones
by takisys
Summary: Au 45ème siècle, Ianto, sauvé in extremis de COE, et Jack commencent une nouvelle vie pleine de rebondissements... Fait suite aux enfants du passé, et aux archives de Jack et Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 1/

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Prologue

Caerdydd, Rhad le 24, 4409

Il gisait sur le dos, sur un lit au milieu d'une pièce toute blanche…

Quoi de plus cliché pour un mort… !

Il avait poussé un soupir,

La mort elle aussi était finalement sans surprise…

D'une banalité frustrante…

Même pas de monstre rampant dans le noir,

Owen et Suzie avaient encore voulu faire les intéressants…

Et ! Minute… !

Etait-il normal de soupirer quand on était supposé être mort ?

Il respirait, ça faisait un peu mal, mais il respirait…

Est-ce qu'on a mal quand on est mort ?

Où était-il ?

Et où était encore passé Jack ?

Caerdydd, Rhad le 25, 4409

Ianto se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital,

Il contemplait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui…

Caerdydd, ville futuriste… en tout les cas à ses yeux

Son métro aérien qui passait silencieusement sous sa fenêtre,

Ses deux lunes qui brillaient en plein jour sur l'horizon,

Son soleil rouge qui donnait au ciel cet étrange reflet…

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Et où était Jack ?

Caerdydd, Rhad le 26, 4409

Le directeur de Torchwood était venu le voir

C'était bizarre …

Il ressemblait à ce type qui draguait Lisa à la cantine

Smith… Mickey Smith…

Ce type était sorti de nulle part…

À peine trois mois avant Canary Wharf !

Il n'était pas parmi les survivants…

Il lui parlait en gallois…

Ça faisait drôle…

Ils parlaient tous gallois…

Comme l'insectoïde…

L'insectoïde qui lui avait fait le coup du parapluie !

Et Jack dans tout ça ?

Caerdydd, Rhad le 27, 4409

Ianto fixait l'horizon

Son verre à la main…

Sur la terrasse de son appartement,

Il aurait droit à tout l'égard dû à un vétéran…

Le Directeur y veillerait personnellement…

Il était désolé, parce qu'il avait dû relâcher l'homme responsable de son enlèvement :

Lui-même un héro de guerre et un notable que rien ne semblait prédisposer à commettre un acte d'une telle irresponsabilité…

Un acte qui lui avait sauvé la vie…

Ifan Harkness, Docteur Ifan Harkness…

Et c'était le fils de Jack…

Cardiff, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait

Aout 4409, à moins que ce ne soit juillet ?

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance…

Au milieu des cendres,

Ce qui resté d'une pierre tombale

On pouvait encore deviner le nom :

Ianto Jones

Il était tombé à genoux…

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de revenir

Il avait posé là

Sur la pierre

La petite étoile de mer qu'il avait ramenée de ce voyage à Boeshane

« Tu avais promis… » Avait-il dis dans un sanglot

« Tu m'avais promis de faire attention à toi… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 2/

Chapitre : Le pourquoi du comment.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

« Pourquoi ? Après tout ce temps ? »

«C'est compliqué ! »

« Je croirais entendre votre père, et de toute façon, il semblerait que j'ai tout le temps… » Avait dit Ianto en observant l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Un insectoïde, un demi-sang, lui avait-on précisé, mais surtout, le fils du capitaine, c'est comme cela qu'ils appelaient Jack, ici : le capitaine.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a parlé d'Ethan ? »

« Oui, il semblerait qu'il était fort apprécié… » Avait répondu simplement Ianto. Oui, on lui avait rebattu les mérites de son clone. Une grande partie du personnel de l'hôpital était composée de clones, et Ethan était manifestement une référence pour eux. Ils n'appréciaient pas ce qu'avait fait Ifan.

« Oui, il l'était… et c'était un ami, ajouterais-je… » Avait dit l'homme.

Aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage, mais Ianto sentait bien le conflit qui faisait rage dans le cœur de cette étrange créature… Le fils de Jack, c'était le fils de Jack !

« Où est Jack ? Où est votre père ? » Avait demandé Ianto tentant une autre approche.

« Il est resté là-bas… avec le vieux faucon »

« Son vaisseau, c'est ça ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Le contre poison n'a pas était aussi efficace qu'il aurait dû, il fallait que je vous ramène ici au plus vite, Tad nous a renvoyé avec son téléporteur. Il est resté pour ramener le vaisseau »

Donc Jack était de la partie ! Il le savait en vie et il était en route…

« Ethan, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Mort ! »

« Ça, j'avais compris, et dans ma tombe si j'ai tout suivi ! »

« Il était impératif de ne pas changer le passé, impératif que personne ne sache qu'il y avait eu échange de corps »

« L'effet papillon ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas un simple papillon, monsieur Jones ! »

« Ianto ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas un papillon, Ianto mais plutôt un pivot temporel, votre mort a eu, semble-t-il, des répercutions importantes sur certaines décisions que mon père a prises à l'époque… et, par contre coup, sur le devenir de Torchwood et, au de là, sur la race humaine»

« Vraiment ? Comment est-il mort ? Ethan, comment est-il mort ? »

« Lors d'une escarmouche, il a été pris dans un tir croisé… il m'a sauvé la vie… »

« Vous étiez là ? »

« Oui, et Jonathan, aussi… »

« Jonathan, celui du SPDC, Jonathan Harkness…?"

« Mon fils adoptif, c'est un clone de mon père… »

« Je l'ai rencontré, impressionnant… il n'était pas content… »

« Je sais, lui et Ethan était très liés, il considérait Ethan comme son grand frère… »

« Si Ethan a été victime d'un tir, n'y avait-il pas… ? »

« Moyen de le sauver ? Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça… ! Je ne suis pas un expert… mais Tad n'utilise que très rarement son manipulateur de vortex et jamais pour intervenir sur des événements… »

« Mais pour moi, il l'a fait… ! Bon, plus de 2000 ans après, je vous l'accorde… ? Pourquoi… je veux dire, je comprends bien, que vous avez profité d'avoir un double de moi, mais 2400 ans ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne croyais pas qu'il le ferait… si j'avais su, je ne sais pas si je lui aurais suggéré, je vous l'avoue … »

« Donc, c'était votre idée ! Pourquoi ? »

Ifan était manifestement plus qu'embarrassé, il venait d'avouer à Ianto qu'il était l'instigateur de son sauvetage, et que cela n'avait peut être été, au départ, qu'un cas d'étude.

« Puis-je me permettre une question, Ianto ? »

« Allez-y ! »

« Quels genres de rapports entreteniez-vous avec mon père ? » Avait demandé Ifan, plus inquiet que curieux…

« Tout le monde me pose cette question, j'aurais pensé que vous au moins connaissiez la réponse » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Mon père, a fait sceller votre dossier, il ne voulait pas qu'Ethan soit tenté d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil… »

« Ni que vous ne le jugiez à travers moi, probablement » Avait fait Ianto avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question » lui fit remarquer Ifan.

« Vous non plus… » Lui avait répondu Ianto, qui commençait à trouver l'adversaire à sa mesure.

Les deux hommes étaient restés un petit moment à se jauger. Ianto pouvait percevoir le conflit dans le cœur d'Ifan mais n'avait aucun moyen de l'évaluer ou dans deviner la cause.

« Ethan était le compagnon de mon père, ils étaient ensembles depuis plus de trente ans… » Avait dit l'insectoïde en fixant intensément Ianto comme s'il cherchait désespérément une réaction. Devant l'impassibilité de Ianto il avait continué…

« Tad a été très affecté par sa mort, nous étions sur le terrain, il fallait continuer… pas le temps de… »

« Je connais » l'Avait coupé Ianto.

« Nous sommes retournés chercher le corps d'Ethan une fois les choses réglées. Tad s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Il fait ça, de temps en temps, quand la douleur devient trop violente, trop insoutenable, moi j'ai l'habitude… » Avait dit Ifan, il avait repris une gorgé du tépan que Ianto avait préparé. Seule boisson chaude qui avait trouvé quelque grâce à ses yeux, Ces sauvages n'avaient apparemment pas songé ou réussi à sauver des plants de caféiers.

« Jonathan lui n'a pas compris, tout à son deuil, il n'a pas compris, il a pris le silence et le calme de Tad pour de l'indifférence, il s'est mis en colère, il a même insinué que pour Tad, Ethan n'était qu'une copie, un substitut et rien d'autre… »

Ifan avait fait une nouvelle pose, cherchant toujours à lire Ianto qui avait décidé que sa meilleure carte était dans son apparente indifférence… Ethan avait l'air d'avoir été un brave type. Mais si ces gens le jugeaient aux travers de lui, ils risquaient d'avoir des surprises.

« Ça n'a pas arrangé les choses, j'ai envoyé Jonathan se calmer et j'ai pris le relais, il fallait prendre une décision quant aux funérailles, quand Tad m'a répondu qu'on avait qu'à s'en occuper, Jona et moi… Je me suis dit que si je n'arrivais pas à le faire réagir rapidement… ce serrait encore pire quand… il… »

Ça commençait doucement à prendre sens dans l'esprit d'Ianto… à quoi pouvait tenir le fait d'être en vie… !

« Je voulais juste le mettre en colère, alors je lui ai suggéré qu'on pourrait utiliser le corps d'Ethan, pour vous sauvez, comme on change une serviette… au début, j'ai bien cru que cela allait marcher, et puis… »

« Et puis, tout d'un coup, il m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon, il m'a presque fait peur… et il a dit : oui ! Ça peut marcher… si on fait ça comme il faut, ça peut, ça va marcher ! Alors on l'a fait, et à partir de ce moment là, il a tout pris en main comme sur pilote automatique, Ethan n'était plus que…»

« Une serviette ? » Avait proposé Ianto.

Mais Ifan avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait sans comprendre, il ne pouvait pas reconnaître son ami dans les yeux de Ianto, et pour cause… !

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ianto est-ce que vous le savez ? »

« Parce que c'est Jack, vous lui avez offert l'opportunité de sauver une vie, il l'a prise… c'est tout. La mort de ceux qu'on aime n'a jamais de sens… d'une certaine manière, vous l'avez aidé à donner un sens à la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait… » Avait répondu Ianto avec beaucoup de calme et de conviction.

Ianto avait refait du tépan. Ifan s'était étonné que Ianto le réussisse aussi bien, il n'en avait jamais bu d'aussi bon, ce qui avait amusé Ianto. Ils avaient encore parlé d'Ethan et de l'histoire des clones mais aussi de l'avenir de Ianto…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 3/

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Ils s'étaient matérialisés dans la salle où ils avaient construit la cage de verre pour accueillir le Décny et son esclave humain. Protégés par le filtre de perception : ils étaient invisibles, le seul qui aurait pu les percevoir était déjà inconscient. Le capitaine avait regardé la scène avec un détachement complet, et c'était du pied qu'il avait repoussé son propre corps pour permettre à Ifan d'accéder plus facilement à Ianto.

« Il va falloir faire vite » Avait dit le médecin.

« Vite et bien » Avait répondu le capitaine.

Il avait posé le corps nu d'Ethan à côté de Ianto, et ils avait commencé à déshabiller ce dernier pour rhabiller le premier. Le capitaine avait arrangé le nœud de cravate et vérifié une dernière fois la coupe de cheveux, tandis qu'Ifan enroulait Ianto dans une couverture.

« Tad, il faut faire vite : il s'enfonce »

Alors, il avait jeté un dernier regard circulaire, pour vérifier qu'ils ne laissaient aucune trace de leur passage, puis il chercha en lui cette connexion avec le flux temporel, rien ! Ça allait marcher… !

Ils les avaient ramenés à travers le temps à bord du Vieux Faucon.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez passés tous les … qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » s'était indigné Jonathan en voyant son père s'activer auprès de Ianto.

« Du calme Jona » Avait dit le capitaine en stoppant net son jeune clone dans son élan.

« Ifan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ianto était secoué par un début de convulsion.

« Aidez-moi ! » Avait dit le médecin d'une voix autoritaire aux deux autres, leur indiquant qu'il attendait d'eux qu'ils immobilisent Ianto. Les deux hommes obtempérèrent immédiatement. Ifan avait alors basculé la tête de son jeune patient pour glisser au fond de sa bouche un petit carré de gélatine, les convulsions se calmèrent progressivement.

« Ifan ?» Avait été tout ce qu'il avait réussi à articuler.

« Il réagit mal au BHT, ici je ne pourrais rien faire, il faudrait… »

« Donnes-moi ton bracelet ! » avait ordonné le capitaine tandis qu'il retirait le sien, il avait entré rapidement les nouvelles coordonnées avant de le passer au poignet de son fils.

« Jonathan tu vas avec ton père ! Sauve-le, Ifan ne le laisse pas mourir… » Avait-il dit dans un murmure avant que les trois ne disparaissent.

Il était resté seul à bord du Vieux Faucon, seul avec Tashan, évidement… Tashan n'approuvait pas… et puis la nausée était montée du tréfond de son âme comme une vague prête à tout submerger, il n'avait eu que le temps de se ruer aux toilettes… Il avait fini par s'écrouler contre le mur vidé, épuisé…

Et, là, enfin, l'autre vague, qu'il avait, jusque ici, réussie à retenir l'avait emporté avec la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'Ethan était mort.

Combien de temps était-il resté là, assit parterre à pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait encore contenir… Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, Tashan était finalement venu l'envelopper de sa tendresse, partageant son chagrin.

C'est la faim qui l'avait réveillé, une bonne maladie avait dit Tashan. Il était groggy, il puait, se sentait sale, il avait pris une très longue douche seul, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche seul… Non, il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis sa mort… Pas étonnant qu'Ifan commençait à se faire du souci.

Il s'était rendu dans la cuisine, son estomac vide le tortillait mais rien ne lui faisait envie, il s'était forcé à manger tout de même, un bol de céréales et un peu de méké. Il n'avait pas réussi à les garder. Il avait rincé l'évier les jambes encore tremblantes, les larmes menaçaient de le submerger encore une fois. La cuisine lui semblait si vide, si grande… alors encore une fois Tashan était venu le caresser, le câliner, mais Ethan lui manquait.

Il revoyait le jeune esclave affamé qu'il avait acheté pour 50 sous, le magnifique jeune homme qu'il était devenu, doux, posé, drôle avec le cœur sur la main et courageux avec ça… Oui, courageux, voir téméraire… Les larmes étaient revenues une nouvelle fois…

Cette fois-ci c'est dans le sofa de la pièce à vivre qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait réussi à grignoter un bout de pain… Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à lever l'encre, à partir…

« Il faut que tu lui dises au revoir, tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, tu ne seras pas capable de reprendre ta route… » Avait dit Tashan.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de dire Au revoir, parce qu'il savait que pour lui il n'y avait pas d'au revoir, il n'irait jamais les rejoindre…

Pendant cinq jours, il avait réussi à retenir la douleur, maintenant il se complaisait dedans…

« Ça c'est parce que tu culpabilises ! » Avait dit Tashan.

« T'as fini de fouiller dans mes pensées ! »

« T'as qu'à penser moins fort, tu me casses les oreilles ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'oreilles »

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dit ! » Avait plaisanté Tashan avant d'ajouter : « Ce qui est fait, est fait, Tad ! »

« Oui ! »

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu me rassures, parce que depuis le temps que tu m'en rebats les oreilles de ton Ianto… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tad ! »

« !!! »

« Depuis le tout début que l'on se connait, tu n'as jamais eu d'autre idée en tête que de trouver un moyen de le sauver… »

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen, j'avais renoncé… est-ce que tu serais en train d'insinuer que… »

« Que tu as toujours eu idée qu'un jour Ethan pourrait te permettre de le sauver ? »

« Non ! Non ! Jamais, pas une minute… »

« Non, jamais, je sais, Tad, je sais… »

« Je l'aimais… il me manque… »

« Je sais, et nous avons trois longs mois de route pour rentrer à Caerdydd, Tad, il faut que tu lui dises adieu, il faut que l'on parte et tu le sais… »

« Oui… »

Alors, il s'était décidé. Il avait enfilé son grand manteau et ramassé la petite étoile de mer qu'ils avaient ramenée de leur voyage à Boeshane et il s'était téléporté à Cardiff…

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici depuis ce fameux printemps 2009. La ville était en ruine. Étrangement, c'était encore les ruines du vieux château qui semblaient avoir le moins souffertes, il s'en était servi comme point de repère. Il savait que Gwen avait fait en sorte que Ianto soit enterré dans le vieux cimetière et bénéficie d'une concession dont le renouvellement serait pris en charge par Torchwood. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais aujourd'hui, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il avait déambulé un bon moment au milieu des pierres tombales, avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. La végétation commençait à reprendre ses droits. Bientôt l'agence temporelle pourrait réensemencer cette planète et la rendre à la vie, et cela repartirait pour un nouveau cycle… parce qu'il le savait : un jour les Daleks balaieraient toute vie, une nouvelle fois, sans que ni lui, ni le Docteur puissent rien y faire…

Il avait déposé la petite étoile désuète sur la pierre, et il lui avait dit adieu… comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent, beaucoup trop souvent…

Et puis son estomac l'avait une nouvelle fois rappelé à l'ordre faisant remonter à la surface un raz de marée de larmes…

Comme si la mort d'Ethan ne suffisait pas en soi !

Il s'était traîné à bord et avait mangé un petit peu. Peut-être qu'en mangeant régulièrement, en petite quantité, il arriverait à garder ce qu'il arrivait à avaler.

Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, il n'avait jamais réussi à en garder un… il ferait aussi bien de se tirer une balle dans la tête, au moins, ce serait plus rapide, on n'en parlerait plus…

« Mais tu ne le feras pas ! »

« Non ! »

« Parce que c'est son enfant, et que s'il n'y a juste qu'une toute petite chance… » Avait-il ajouté en caressant son ventre qui avait bien peu de chance de s'arrondir.

« Et Ianto ? »

« Ianto, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plu, ça fait si longtemps… et puis, avec lui, rien n'a jamais été simple, de toute façon ! »

« À ce point là ? »

« Oh oui ! Ethan avec beaucoup d'épines ! Beaucoup !»

« Mais tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer ! »

« Oui ! Lui, plus que tous les autres, aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître… »

Et une nouvelle vague de larmes étaient venu l'emporter.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 4/

**Chapitre** : Ianto et Rose s'installent !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Ianto avait passé sa première semaine de liberté chez lui, devant son terminal. Il n'avait somme toute que 2400 ans d'Histoire à rattraper. Une fois de plus, il remercia son incroyable mémoire flash !

On lui avait accordé le statut de vétéran, après tout, il était mort sur le terrain en héros pour ce qu'ils en savaient. C'était, semble-t-il, tout ce qu'ils savaient de lui… ça et qu'il avait été l'assistant personnel de Jack. Pour Londres, Lisa, l'Ombre et sa petite particularité, ils semblaient tout ignorer…

Il percevait donc une pension qui lui aurait permis de vivre tout à fait décemment, d'autant que Torchwood le logeait gratuitement dans un superbe appartement de la résidence Gwen Cooper Williams. Gwen avait reconstruit Torchwood, à son idée, après le départ de Jack. Elle avait fait du bon boulot apparemment, et de plus avait réussi à atteindre l'âge de 107 ans… et avait eu une pléiade d'enfants et de petits enfants… Ianto était content pour elle, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après les morts d'Owen et de Tosh.

Mais, bon, Ianto ne se voyait pas prendre sa retraite à 23 ans, à moins que se soit 24, avec tout ça, il n'était plus très sûr. Pas beaucoup d'importance quand on a une espérance de vie de 3 siècles, de toute façon ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était capable d'intégrer l'idée de vivre longtemps… ou tout au moins, pour la première fois depuis l'âge de 15 ans…

Bref, pour changer, Ianto avait été harceler Torchwood pour décrocher un job, pas directement le Directeur, plus difficile à coincer dans un bois que Jack, et de toute façon, insensible à son charme… Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ruth, une charmante félidée, responsable du recrutement du petit personnel. Pourquoi rentrer par la grande porte quand on peut rentrer par la petite, ça lui avait toujours réussi par le passé, après tout.

C'est ainsi que Ianto avait passé sa première semaine à Torchwood, à veiller à ce que la flopée de secrétaires et d'assistants du Directeur Altman, Georges Altman : Rien à voir avec Yvonne ! Ne soient jamais en manque de tépan ou de méké.

La deuxième semaine, il leur était déjà devenu indispensable : s'occupant de récupérer les courses, le pressing, retrouver le dossier égaré, l'information introuvable, le nom du type du troisième qui avait un chemise bleu et était à croquer… bref ce genre de choses.

La troisième semaine, il avait commencé à mettre son nez dans le système de gestion, et le Directeur ne jurait plus que par son tépan.

Deux mois plus tard Ianto était l'assistant personnel du Directeur Altman, et toutes les filles étaient folles de lui… Le clone d'Ethan avait réussi son intégration ! Il était charmant et attentionné, drôle, voir caustique, mais jamais vraiment méchant ! Il flirtait beaucoup, mais restait toujours très discret en parfait gentleman…

En tant qu'assistant personnel du Directeur, Ianto avait, évidement, tous les accès, et Torchwood était une fois de plus son terrain de jeu…avec des archives très intéressantes… Ianto s'y était plongé avec entrain. Bien sur, il n'espérait pas trouver la réponse qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver à Londres ou à Cardiff, mais il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé après sa mort, si Jack avait pu sauver les enfants et comment, et pourquoi il était parti.

Ianto avait fini par trouver, et il n'avait pas aimé… Gwen n'était pas tendre pour les autorités dans ses conclusions, et pour une fois, il ne pouvait qu'aller dans son sens…

2400 ans après, qui était le capitaine ? Était-il encore l'homme qu'il aimait ? Et aujourd'hui après tout ce temps, qu'était-il pour Jack ? Un autre Ethan ? Et si Jack n'était venu le sauver que pour ça ? Et si c'était ça que voulait Jack, une copie d'Ethan… Ianto avait repoussé l'idée, il était l'original.

Il avait beau regarder le jeune Jonathan, il ne voyait que Jonathan pas Jack… Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre attirance pour le clone et pourtant, il possédait les mêmes phéromones… C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas allé fourrer son nez dans le creux de son cou, non plus…

Ianto avait profité d'une enquête menée au sein de Torchwood, concernant la mort d'un clone employé au service comptable du cinquième étage, pour apprivoiser le Chef Jonathan Harkness : pas commode, l'animal !

Jonathan était le chef d'un service qui s'occupaitde la protection et de la défense des droits des clones. Il avait, dans ce cadre, un droit de police qu'il exerçait pleinement. Ianto l'avait aidé dans son enquête et en avait profité pour amadouer _le petit frère_ d'Ethan, et avec la complicité de sa charmante et très brillante compagne Alisha, l'avait rabiboché avec _son père_. Ianto était désormais le bienvenu chez les Harkness.

Jack fixait le ragoût de teba'p qu'il avait préparé, seul, dans la grande cuisine du Vieux Faucon.

« Mange ! »

Facile à dire, c'est pas Tashan qui rendait la moitié de ce qu'il avalait !

« Il faut que tu manges !»

« Je sais… » Avait-il répondu en prenant une petite bouchée. S'il prenait son temps, une petite bouchée après l'autre, en mastiquant bien, et en faisant une pose à chaque fois, ça passait mieux… en principe, mais pas toujours…

« Il faut, que tu reprennes des forces, tu as perdu plus de poids que tu n'en as repris… »

« Suis tout mou… »

« Normal ! Tu as perdu du muscle et tu prends du gras ! »

« Elle a beau s'accrocher, si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien… »

« Elle ? »

« Ben, je crois… pour autant que je comprenne quelque chose à cette histoire de genre »

« ??? »

« Le sexe féminin est celui qui est supposé enfanter, non ? Si j'ai bien compris … et toi dans tout ça ? »

« Moi, je suis le grain de sable, celui qu'il ne faut jamais prendre comme référence… celui qui fait tout foirer… »

« Oh ça suffit, tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! Tu sais, ça devient soûlant à la fin ! »

« Désolé… » Avait gémi le capitaine, son ragoût lui semblant de moins en moins appétissant.

« Une petite fille… c'est une petite fille ?»

« Oui, je crois… t'as pas ce qui faut dans le labo pour le déterminer ? »

« Si... je pourrais… » Mais il avait peur, il savait que s'il commençait à chercher à savoir, il lui donnerait un nom, et puis lorsqu'il la perdrait, se serait encore plus dur…

« Ça fait trois mois, Tad, elle n'a pas l'intention de lâcher prise, elle a juste besoin que tu t'occupes un peu plus d'elle et un peu moins de ton… je ne sais pas quoi, chagrin ? Remord ? »

Il y avait des moments où Tashan l'agaçait vraiment…

Bon, ça y était, il avait intégré que c'était une petite fille…

Rose, si c'était une petite fille, elle s'appellerait Rose…

Il n'avait jamais eu de petite Rose…

Pourtant…

Alors, il avait fini son ragoût, et puis il était descendu au labo et là, il était resté plus d'une **heure** à pleurer devant la première image de sa petite Rose.

Et Ianto dans tout ça ?

« D'une certaine manière, c'est sa fille ! »

« je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il voie les choses comme ça ! » Avait répondu le capitaine, en fait, il n'était plus trop sûr de rien en ce qui concernait Ianto ? En supposant qu'il ait jamais été sûr de quoique ce soit à son sujet… En fait la seule chose dont Jack était vraiment sûre, c'est que Ianto n'était pas Ethan… Est-ce que Ianto était prêt pour être père, et voudrait-il encore seulement de lui… ? Ça, c'était une autre histoire et pas seulement à cause de Rose, une petite Rose…

« Et c'est reparti ! J'espère qu'il a de la patience ton Ianto ! »

Oui ! Ianto était patient, d'une rare patience… c'était effectivement, quelque chose dont Jack pouvait être sûr à son sujet, il avait pourtant presque oublié. Patient et pragmatique… très sarcastique aussi… Le demi-sourire de Ianto, ses yeux pétillants de malice, reprenaient doucement leur place dans sa mémoire, remplaçant le souvenir du jeune homme agonisant dans ses bras à qui il n'avait jamais réussi à dire son amour.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 5/

**Chapitre** : le retour de Jack.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

La fête bâtait son plein, Ianto faisait de son mieux pour donner le change. C'était un art dans lequel il était passé maître bien avant Caerdydd, et même avant Cardiff. La salle de réception ouvrait sur une terrasse donnant sur le parc, ici, il y avait moins de monde, il était sorti respirer l'air marin avec Jona et Alisha, il les trouvait mignons ces deux là… à la fois familiers et incongrus : les clones de Jack et de Tosh faisaient un bien étrange couple à ses yeux…

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette juste à la lisière du parc : entre l'ombre et la lumière…

Il se tenait là.

Ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches, drapant ainsi autour de lui, la saharienne de peau dont il était vêtu.

Son cou était profondément engoncé entre ses larges épaules, comme s'il essayait de se protégerdes grands froids.

Même ainsi, ramassé sur lui-même, il restait imposant…

Imposant et immobile, le regard rivé sur Ianto.

Ianto s'était rapproché de quelques pas hésitants, de quoi avait-il peur ? L'homme n'allait pas s'envoler…

Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de son rayon de lune. Il avait juste baissé le regard l'espace d'un instant, puis avait penché sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Ses cheveux tout ébouriffés se dressaient avec arrogance dans la lumière blafarde qui l'inondait. La lune faisait briller ses joues où ruisselait une vallée de larmes. Ses immenses yeux bleus, qui lui dévoraient le visage, étaient gonflés et rougis par le chagrin. Ses lèvres sensuelles se faisaient pâles et frémissantes, tandis qu'une respiration profonde et pénible secouait tout son être…

« Jack ? »

En guise de réponse l'homme avait essuyé maladroitement son visage du revers de sa manche, et fait un effort évident pour ravaler ses larmes. Il fixait toujours Ianto de ce regard désespéré et misérable.

Que lui était-il arrivé, combien de temps s'était-il écoulé pour lui ?

Mais c'était bien Jack, le vrai, le seul… pas un de ces nombreux clones insipides…

Sur la terrasse, les curieux commençaient à se multiplier, il était temps d'entraîner Jack à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ce moment lui ouappartenait en propre, il avait fait montre de suffisamment de patience, Jack était à lui et à lui seul…

Il avait passé son bras dans le dos de l'homme et l'avait guidé vers l'autre coté du parc, vers une sortie loin de la foule… :

« Viens, il y a trop de monde ici »

Jack n'avait opposé aucune résistance, mais avait fini par trouver la force de murmurer d'une petite voix cassée :

« Je suis vraiment pitoyable, hein ? »

Alors Ianto s'était arrêté, ils étaient de toute façon hors de vue des invités. Les larmes de Jack avait redoublé, il avait l'air d'un gamin n'arrivant pas à contrôler un gros chagrin, c'était déconcertant…

« Déconcertant, je dirais plutôt » Dit-il en essuyant une larme sur la joue du capitaine, puis, indiquant le téléporteur à son poignet, il avait ajouté :

« On ferait peut-être mieux de discuter de cela dans un endroit plus intime ? »

Le capitaine s'engonça un peu plus dans sa veste pour répondre :

« Il vaut mieux que je l'utilise le moins possible »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'était enquis Ianto qui commençait à se demander sur quel pied danser, la réponse devait le laisser pantois quelque s secondes :

« Parce que je suis enceint, que ce n'est pas bon pour …le bébé »

Ianto était resté un moment à jouer les poissons rouges, mais son cerveau étant plutôt rapide, il était vite retombé sur ses pieds !

« Ethan ? »

« Oui… ! » Avait répondu le capitaine toujours aussi misérable.

Ianto était toujours en train d'encaisser le choc, aussi s'était-il contenter de reprendre Jack par la taille et de l'entraîner avec lui. Ils avaient marché, ainsi silencieusement, jusque chez Ianto. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ianto avait vraiment l'impression que son cerveau était juste bloqué : Jack était enceint ! Ces trois petits mots s'étaient mis en mode repeat…

« Donnes-moi ta veste, et installes-toi… » Avait dit Ianto en lui indiquant le salon, et il avait ajouté :

« Je vais faire un peu de tépan… Il n'y a pas de contrindications, au moins ? »

« Non, pas avec le tépan… » Avait répondu Jack en regardant le grand sofa comme s'il ne s'avait quoi faire.

« Assoies-toi, je te prépare une collation et j'arrive… »

« Ianto… »

« Oui ? »

« Merci… »

« Idiot… ! »

Jack avait fini par s'assoir, s'enfonçant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ressentait le besoin de se faire tout petit, il se sentait gauche et maladroit. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire ou dire :

Comment reprendre une relation 2400 ans après, avec un homme à qui vous n'avez même pas été fichu de dire que vous l'aimiez alors qu'il agonisait dans vos bras ?

Et quand encore, en plus, vous êtes enceint des œuvres de son propre clone !

Oh, et pour couronner le tout, que vos hormones jouent la samba, et que vous ne contrôliez plus du tout vos émotions…

Ianto était revenu avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait du tépan fumant et divers petits sandwichs à grignoter.

« Voilà, j'ai improvisé avec ce que j'avais : ketel et bram pour celui-ci, jambon et sampas pour celui-là… »

« Merci… ça à l'air d'aller toi ? » Avait-dit Jack timidement ; Il était épaté par la facilité avec laquelle Ianto semblait s'être adapté à ce nouvel environnement.

« Ouah ! Mais il est… ! » S'était-il exclamé en goûtant le tépan,

« Géant ! Tu es vraiment incroyable… oh, seigneur, Ianto… » Avait-il tenté de continuer, mais les mots se bousculaient et se coinçaient dans sa gorge.

« Je sais… ! » Avait répondu Ianto avec un regard malicieux,

« Mon nouveau patron semble apprécier aussi ! »

Jack lui avait jeté un regard penaud.

« Le tépan, Jack le tépan et seulement le tépan… tu sais que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, Jack ! » Avait rappelé Ianto en l'invitant à se servir.

« À ce propos, la dernière fois que j'ai mis mon nez dans ce coin, tout avait l'air normal… » Avait-il ajouté.

Jack lui avait répondu avec une mine déconfite :

« Normal ? Juste normal ?»

« Jack, s'il te plait… tu sais ce que je veux dire… »

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui, et ça l'est toujours ! Sauf, que présentement, ça ne fonctionne plus… mais ça, c'est la faute aux hormones… » Avait répondu Jack dépité.

« Tu… Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu peux être enceint… parce que là, franchement… ? »

« Non… je ne peux pas, parce que je ne sais pas… vraiment, c'est la conséquence d'une manipulation opérée sur la génération de mon grand-père… »

« De ton grand-père ? »

« Oui, il y avait eu cette épidémie, à priori rien de grave, mais après, les femmes qui avaient été touchées ne pouvaient plu mener leur grossesse à terme… »

« Alors ils ont modifié les pères pour qu'ils puissent prendre la relève ? » en avait déduit Ianto ébahi.

« Oui, mais il s'agissait seulement de pouvoir recevoir un fœtus implanté. Mais, avec la génération suivante, certains hommes sont tombés enceints. Au début, les médecins ont dit que ces types s'étaient juste fait implanter ailleurs… »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas… »

« Non, mais c'était un truc qu'ils commençaient juste à admettre quand je suis parti… »

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? »

« De me retrouver enceint ? Oui, une bonne douzaine de fois, mais je les ai tous perdus jusqu'à présent… »

« Mais celui-ci, s'accroche… ? »

« Oui… » Avait répondu Jack en cherchant à lire Ianto.

Ianto lui avait décoché un de ses demi-sourires, et avait tendu sa main pour caresser le ventre de Jack.

« Et, c'est l'enfant d'Ethan… et tu veux le garder… »

« Oui… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Yehp ! » s'était exclamé Ianto en prenant Jack dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Petite fille !»

« Tu as choisi un nom ? »

« Rose… ? »

« Rose ! Parfait ! » Avait dit Ianto en posant un baiser sur son front tandis que Jack se blottissait contre lui.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 6/

**Chapitre** : en attendant Rose

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Pour Jack plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance : Ianto était en vie, Ianto était là en lui, sa peau brûlante sur la sienne, ses lèvres qui cherchaient sa bouche…

Et le plaisir qui était venu comme une vague les submerger, les emporter pour finalement les abandonner pantelants au beau milieu du lit tourmenté…

« wouah ! » Avait laissé échapper Ianto en tentant de reprendre son souffle et en regardant Jack avec malice.

« C'était… différent… indéniablement différent…» Avait répondu Jack.

« Je t'aime… » Avait dit Ianto spontanément en riant.

Les larmes étaient montées instantanément aux yeux de Jack :

« Je t'aime Ianto, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Le reste s'était perdu dans les sanglots et dans le cou du jeune homme interloqué.

« Eh, tout doux, Jack… Jack… eh…shuuuut, on se calme… »

« Je t'aime Ianto, je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

« Ce n'est pas pareil… »

« Ah, oui ? » Avait répondu Ianto sidéré.

« Non, parce que moi, je n'ai jamais été fichu de te le dire… »

Ianto l'avait fixé un moment perplexe puis avait dit tranquillement :

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles qui je suis Jack ? »

Jack avait pris un air déconcerté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mots, Jack, pas dans des moments comme ça, où toutes tes défenses sont baissées… Je n'ai pas besoin de mots et tu le sais… »

Le matin, la première chose que Ianto avait faite, après avoir demandé sa journée pour raison familiale, à la grande surprise de Stevenson, avait été de prévenir Ifan, qui leur avait immédiatement fixé un rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

« C'est tout bonnement impossible… ! » C'était exclamé Ifan.

« Je ne suis pas un expert, mais la petite crevette, là, ressemble quand même beaucoup à un fœtus… » Avait répondu Ianto en fixant l'écran d'un air dubitatif.

« C'est un fœtus évidement et qui plus est, un fœtus humain en parfaite santé….ce qui est tout bonnement impossible » Avait répété Ifan en regardant son père.

« Qu'est que tu croyais ? Que j'avais remis ça, avec ta mère ? » Avait répondu Jack agacé. Depuis que Ianto avait annoncé à Ifan que son père était enceint, Ifan n'arrêtait pas de remettre en doute sa version, et ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Pardon ? J'ai raté un chapitre ? » Avait demandé Ianto interloqué.

« Apparemment celui sur la reproduction des Kr'ttt » Avait répondu Jack pas fâcher que Ianto soit un peu déstabilisé.

Devant le regard médusé de Ianto, Ifan avait précisé :

« Les femelles Kr'ttt peuvent implanter leur fœtus dans le ventre de leur mâle, où ensuite, il se développe comme un parasite… »

Ianto avait regardé les deux hommes tour à tour, sans formuler la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, ce n'était pas nécessaire car ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

« Ok ! » Avait répondu Ianto en fronçant les sourcils pour reporter son attention sur les différents diagrammes que présentait l'écran.

« Donc, il est possible qu'un humain de sexe masculin puisse porter un enfant d'une autre race… ? » Avait-il pointé.

« Les Kr'ttt sont des insectes, le fœtus est autonome, comme un œuf… » Avait précisé Ifan.

« Là, on se rapproche plus de l'hippocampe… et de toute façon dans tout ces cas, il reste que le fœtus est conçu par la mère» Avait-il ajouté en fixant son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai bricolé un fœtus in vitro pour me l'implanter ? » Avait répondu Jack, au bord des larmes.

« Bon, si on arrêtait là ? » Avait coupé Ianto, volant à son secours.

« Et si, on se concentrait sur le suivit de la grossesse en elle-même, parce que là, il y a une petite crevette qui demande un peu d'attention » Avait-il rappelé avant de demander :

« Bon, et puis, si tu pouvais faire aussi quelque chose pour stabiliser ses hormones ce serait génial ! »

« Je voudrais bien, mais, pour le moment, tant que je ne comprends pas comment ça marche, je préfère ne pas lui donner de régulateur… Je vais étudier ce que j'ai et voir ce que je peux en tirer. Je vous tiens au courant » Avait répondu Ifan.

« Tad, est-ce que Jona… »

« Je les ai tous prévenu, en tout cas tout ceux dont je connais l'existence, cela dit, j'ai plus de 2600 ans et cela ne m'est arrivé qu'une douzaine de fois… ça reste quelque chose d'exceptionnel »

« Je vais demander à Jona de me laisser l'examiner et s'il ne veut pas, je demanderais à Gareth…ça m'aidera peut-être à comprendre… »

« Si on allait faire un peu de shopping ? » avait suggéré Ianto en sortant de l'hôpital. Jack était affublé d'un pantalon d'intérieur et d'un T-shirt informe, les seuls vêtements de la penderie de Ianto qu'il avait pu enfiler. Vêtements que Ianto portait en sortant de l'hôpital et qu'il avait gardés pour faire le ménage. Ce n'était pas que Jack ai beaucoup grossi, mais déjà, au départ il faisait une taille de plus que lui et Ianto portait généralement des pantalons assez ajustés…

« J'ai faim… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Ok, on s'arrête à une cafète et ensuite on te rhabille ! »

« Génial… » Avait fait Jack avec une mine boudeuse.

« Ben, finalement ça devrait pas être si difficile que ça de trouver des pantalons de grossesse pour homme ? Non ? » Avait dit Ianto sarcastique.

« ??? »

« Ben, cette histoire de kr'ttt ? » Avait-il précisé devant l'air étonné de Jack.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de volontaire… pour ce genre de grossesse et de plus, il ne doit plus y avoir qu'une centaine de femelles kr'ttt, et elles ne quittent pas leur planète… »

« Une centaine… ? » Avait répété Ianto abasourdi.

« Oui ! Leur race est vouée à l'extinction à plus ou moins long terme… c'est compliqué… Ianto… »

« Ok, je suppose que je trouverais les réponses à mes questions dans la base de données publiques… ? »

« Oui ! » Avait répondu Jack soulagé que Ianto accepte de changer de sujet.

« Il ne me crois pas… » Avait-il ajouté au bord des larmes.

« Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne te crois pas, Jack ! Il ne comprend pas… »

« Toi tu me crois ? » Avait demandé le capitaine en tournant vers Ianto des yeux pleins de larmes.

« Je te crois, je ne comprends pas non plus, mais je te crois… » Avait dit Ianto.

« Mais moi, j'ai un énorme avantage sur lui de ce point de vue là… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Oui, mais c'est mon fils… »

« Et, il sait que tu es un menteur professionnel ! »

« L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » S'était exclamé Jack en regardant Ianto.

« Eh, je net'ai jamais menti ! Que je sache ! Ok je t'ai caché quelques petits trucs…»

« Ça s'appelle du mensonge par omission Monsieur Jones ! »

« Dans certains cas, ça s'appelle aussi de la diplomatie ! »

« Tu ferais un putain de bon diplomate ! » S'était exclamé Jack avant d'ajouter à nouveau au bord des larmes :

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué… Oh, seigneur ! C'est pas possible… !»

Ianto s'était contenté de lui tendre un kleenex avec un sourire moqueur.

« 2400 ans, je n'aurais jamais espéré que tu puisses seulement encore te souvenir de moi… »

« Tu te moques ? En 2400 ans, j'ai eu un certain nombre de compagnes et compagnons, dont certains ont réussi à faire un bout de chemin avec moi, en tous cas plus… que toi… »

« Je l'espère ! » S'était exclamé Ianto.

« Et aucun, tu entends ? Aucun, ne m'en a fait voir comme toi, Ianto Jones… »

« Je t'aime… » Avait répondu malicieusement Ianto.

« Je t'aime Ianto Jones, je t'aime… »

« Et, c'est reparti… ! » Avait soupiré Ianto en prenant Jack dans ses bras.

Ils avaient quand même réussi à faire les achats nécessaires : de quoi habiller décemment jack pour les deux ou trois mois avenir, après on verrait, de quoi regarnir le réfrigérateur, et quelques boîtes de kleenex.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 7/

**Chapitre** : L'histoire de Rose.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Jack dormait allongé sur le dos, les bras remontés de chaque côté de sa tête, il avait l'air d'un gros chat paressant au soleil, sauf qu'il n'était pas au soleil, mais dans le lit défait de Ianto…

Adossé au chambranle, Ianto admirait le spectacle avec tendresse. Les hormones de la grossesse avaient complètement transformé Jack, il n'avait plus grand-chose de l'homme qu'il avait invité à venir s'installer chez lui à peine trois semaines avant sa 'mort'.

Tout bien réfléchi, Jack faisait plus songer à une grosse chatte : non seulement, il en avait le ventre rebondi, mais aussi une étrange sensualité, que son corps imberbe renforçait.

Jack se trouvait des airs d'eunuque, mou et gracile. Ianto n'avait jamais vu d'eunuque, en tous cas, pas qu'il sache ! Jack, si ! Il avait même confessé, avec un petit sourire malicieux, en avoir aimé…

Si, au début, Jack avait eu du mal à accepter ces transformations et se cachait dans de grand T-shirts avec lesquels Ianto devait batailler, maintenant ça allait mieux, et il semblait décider à jouir pleinement de cet état transitoire : il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés !

Maintenant que ses hormones s'étaient un peu stabilisées, il était en mesure de les voir et de les partager avec Ianto…

Un petit tressaillement avait secoué la peau tendu de son ventre, suivi d'un autre, puis d'encore un : Rose avait le hoquet !

Jack avait grogné, et s'était étiré sans pour autant se réveiller complètement, Ianto le trouvait vraiment magnifique comme ça ! Il secoua la tête, fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment tombé amoureux fou de cet homme… !

Jack avait, dans son demi-sommeil, ramené sa main droite sur son ventre, et le caressait doucement avec tendresse comme s'il cherchait à calmer l'enfant. Il ronronnait une étrange berceuse…

Tu es magnifique, Jack Harkness, et je t'aime, avait pensé Ianto.

« Alors viens me le prouver ! » Avait soufflé Jack.

« Oye ! » Avait protesté Ianto.

Mais il savait qu'il l'avait pensé trop fort pour que Jack ne l'entende pas.

Ianto était venu le rejoindre et avait posé sa main à côté de celle de Jack, le hoquet avait cessé !

Et Jack s'était à nouveau étiré paresseusement, langoureusement offert…

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas le savoir » Avait répondu Jack facétieux.

Bien sûr, que Jack savait l'heure, il savait toujours l'heure comme il savait toujours où il était…

Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, et ça n'avait fait que s'affiner avec le temps.

« On va être en retard ! » Avait-il rappelé sans beaucoup de conviction.

« Oui, c'est certain ! » avait répondu jack en l'attirant à lui.

Ils étaient arrivés en retard, non pas que qui que ce soit se soit risqué à le leur faire remarquer !

La dernière fois que Jack et Ianto s'étaient pointés ensemble à une des nombreuses fêtes anniversaires de l'incommensurable famille Harkness, ont avait frôlé le drame en cinq actes.

Avant le retour de Jack, Ianto avait déjà été convié à deux de ces fêtes : il avait réconcilié Ifan et Jonathan, mais il était quand même le type qui avait pris la place d'Ethan.

Quoiqu'à cette époque là, Ianto n'était pas très sûr de savoir en quoi, mais en tous cas, c'était le sentiment général ! Ethan faisait parti de la famille, lui et le capitaine faisaient régulièrement escale à Caerdydd et lorsqu'ils étaient de passage, ne manquaient aucune de ces fêtes.

Mais, quand moins de quinze jours après le dit retour, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, ils avaient été accueillis froidement, pas tant lui que Jack. Lui, après tout, il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer, et cela ne devait pas être facile…

Mais Jack, lui, il avait eu vite fait d'oublier Ethan dans ses bras, et on le lui faisait sentir.

Les Hormones avaient fait monter la sauce, il y avait eu des réponses acerbes, puis des larmes.

Finalement, Jack avait craqué devant toute son improbable tribu qui avait ainsi découvert que leur invulnérable aïeul avait un cœur, et qu'il était déchiré entre le chagrin d'avoir perdu Ethan et le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Ianto et, que pour comble de tout, il était enceint !

Ils avaient zappé les trois fêtes suivantes, il y en avait au minimum une par mois, et encore, ils ne fêtaient que les anniversaires important ! Une vraie smala !

C'était l'anniversaire des turbulent jumeaux des bien trop sages Jonathan et Alisha : Tenneth et Goya, un garçon, une fille et ils fêtaient leur 10 ans ! Les parents étaient manifestement complètement dépassés par l'énergie dont faisait preuve leurs rejetons, mais ils en étaient aussi ravis ! La tension entre le capitaine et son clone semblait se dissiper et la fête avait été une occasion de se retrouver.

Jack était cependant arrivé avec quelques appréhensionsaprès ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, et se demandait comment les autres allaient réagir.

Il était arrivé, précédé de peu par son ventre qui attirait tous les regards et la curiosité intriguée de chacun. Personne n'osait trop mettre le sujet sur la table mais tout le monde tournait autour du pot…

Finalement c'est Tenneth qui s'était jeté à l'eau :

« Dis Taddy, je peux toucher ? » Avait-il demandé alors que le Taddy en question gisait à moitié couché sur sa chaise pour ne pas compresser son ventre qui était ainsi bien mis en valeur.

« Bien sûr » Avait répondu Jack en guidant la petite main, là où les petits petons de Rose manifestaient son impatience.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

« Rose ! » Avait répondu Jack en prononçant ce nom comme toujours avec cette étrange emphase qui lui donnait des vertus magiques…

« Rose ? » Avaient demandé en cœur l'assistance amusée.

« Oui, Rose » Avait répondu Jack avec une étincelle dans le regard.

« N'as-tu pas peur que se soit-là un nom bien lourd à porter ? » Avait demandé Ryan en rigolant.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Avait demandé Ianto intrigué par la réaction générale.

« Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de Rose Tyler, alors ? » Avait répondu son frère.

Ianto avait jeté un regard perplexe vers Jack qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Non, Ianto ne connait pas l'histoire de Rose, en tout cas pas comme vous la connaissez, mais il a eu le privilège de la rencontrer… »

« Whaou ! Vraiment ? Sérieux ? C'est vrai ?» Avait été la réaction générale.

« Oui ! » Avait répondu Ianto,

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie » Avait-il ajouté devant l'assistance médusée : Rose Tyler, la Rose du capitaine avait réellement existé ! Voilà quel était le sentiment général !

Ianto avait raconté l'attaque de Torchwood Londres et comment son chemin avait croisé celui de Rose ce jour là, comment elle lui avait sauvé la vie, avant de sauver l'humanité en stoppant l'invasion des cybermen et des Daleks !

Les enfants avaient alors demandé à Taddy de raconter une énième fois, pour Ianto évidement, l'histoire de Rose. Celle qui racontait comment le capitaine avait failli provoquer la fin de la race humaine en 1941, avait sauvé Rose suspendue à son ballon au beau milieu des raids aériens et s'était retrouvé invité à partager la vie à bord du Tardis, le fantastique vaisseau du mystérieux et improbable Docteur…

Jack était heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, même le regret que ce bonheur soit naît de la mort d'Ethan n'arrivait pas à le gâcher…

Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu laisser le souvenir de Ianto s'interposer entre Ethan et lui. Il n'allait certainement pas gâcher cette extraordinaire deuxième chance que la vie leur offrait, à lui et à Ianto par de la culpabilité injustifiée : il avait donné autant d'amour et de bonheur au clone qui lui avait été possible, il n'avait rien à se reprocher !

De plus Ethan n'avait jamais voulu que son bonheur, et aurait été content d'y avoir contribué !

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 8/

**Chapitre** : Si intime !

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

« Monsieur Jones, si vous avez une minute, j'aimerais vous confier une mission à votre mesure ! »

« Euh, oui Monsieur ? » Avait répondu Ianto, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Vous êtes au courant pour l'incident dans le secteur 5 ?» Lui avait demandé confirmation le Directeur Altman.

« Une enquête est en cours Monsieur… » Avait répondu Ianto, qui se demandait où son patron voulait en venir.

« Justement Monsieur Jones ! Elle piétine, Monsieur Jones, elle piétine !» Avait commenté le Directeur de Torchwood.

« Certes, Monsieur le Directeur… » Avait commencé Ianto sans trop savoir où cela allait le mener, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'en soucier longtemps, le directeur le coupant :

« J'aimerais que vous mettiez à profit ce rare talent que vous possédez, à savoir la capacité que vous avez à vous faire passer pour une potiche décorative ! »

« Une potiche décorative ? » Ianto devait reconnaître une chose au clone de Mickey, c'est qu'il l'avait pris de court, sur ce coup là !

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, je veux que vous vous rendiez dans le secteur 5, et que vous supervisiez, l'air de rien, l'enquête. Choisissez-vous un alibi, un prétexte et surtout ne froissez personne ! C'est un dossier brûlant, s'il en est… »

« Euh… ! »

« Vous partez demain à la première heure. » Avait ajouté Altman.

« Monsieur… » Avait tenté de protester Ianto.

« Je pense que le capitaine pourra se passer de vous une petite semaine, non ? »

« Une petite semaine ? Euh, oui ! Je suppose… » Avait répondu Ianto parfaitement conscient qu'il avait perdu la manche et s'était fait manœuvrer en beauté.

« 'Soir mon ange ! Tu sais que tu fais une parfaite petite ménagère ! » Avait-il lancé.

Jack lui avait lancé un regard noir, pour la forme, et avait replongé son nez dans ses casseroles. Ianto était alors venu le rejoindre pour l'attraper par les hanches et assaillir le creux de son cou, là où ses phéromones étaient les plus fortes, tout au moins les plus accessibles lorsqu'il était habillé.

« Arrête, ça va brûler ! Va donc te changer, c'est prêt dans 5 minutes ! » Avait répondu le capitaine en le repoussant d'un coup de reins. Et Ianto avait filé, mais pas sans lui avoir volé un baiser !

Jack avait passé ses deux premières semaines à Caerdydd à dormir et à pleurer. Ses hormones se stabilisant, il avait retrouvé progressivement énergie et joie de vivre.

Pour s'occuper, il avait postulé pour donner des cours d'Histoire Ancienne. Après tout, c'était sa partie, il était un spécialiste ! Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Jack s'était pris le nez avec le rectorat quant au contenu des programmes, ils n'avaient pas la même version des faits.

Le fait que Jack soutienne avoir chevauché aux côtés d'Alexandre, ou fricoté avec un des généraux d'Hannibal n'avait impressionné personne, et on l'avait gentiment mais fermement remercié.

Profondément vexé, Jack s'était réfugié sous sa couette, où il avait entrepris une longue bouderie de trois jours.

Ianto avait bien essayé de lui faire remarquer, que, s'il avait tout suivi, c'était pour cette raison qu'un jour l'agence temporelle en viendrait à former des archéologues… Jack avait grogné qu'en attendant des mômes apprenaient des âneries !

Pour finir Ianto avait eu un trait de génie : il avait suggéré à Jack de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus, en dehors du sexe et de la cuisine, raconter des histoires !

Jack passait donc son temps à raconter des histoires devant des enfants ébahis, des vieillards abasourdis, des malades ravis que l'on vienne les distraire de leur ennui. Entre les bibliothèques, les jardins d'enfants, les hospices et les hôpitaux, Jack était débordé, sollicité, attendu et très apprécié… Jack était heureux !

« Le secteur 5, c'est quoi au juste ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? » Avait demandé Ianto en revenant à la cuisine.

« La version locale de… Flat Holm » Avait répondu Jack après avoir hésité un court instant sur le nom qu'il avait dû aller chercher bien loin dans sa mémoire.

« En beaucoup plus cosy, et mieux équipé » Avait-il ajouté après réflexion.

« Flat Holm ? » Avait répété Ianto pour la forme tout en tentant de reprendre où il en était avant d'aller se changer.

« Bas les pattes ! Ça va refroidir ! »

« Ça sent bon ! »

« Et c'est très bon ! » Avait répondu le capitaine en poussant Ianto vers la table.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je songe à faire de toi un honnête homme » avait plaisanté Ianto.

Ce qui lui avait valu un autre regard noir de la part de Jack.

« Que ce passe-t-il avec le secteur 5 ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Altman veux que j'aille y exercer mes talent de potiche décorative » Avait répondu Ianto sans plus d'explication, histoire de savourer la réaction de Jack.

« Potiche décorative ? En voilà un que tu ne manipuleras pas aussi aisément, Monsieur Jones… » Avait ri Jack.

« J'ai toujours pensé que Mickey était beaucoup plus malin que ce que pensait le Doc, son clone semble le prouver… »

« Tu connaissais Mickey Smith ? Ce type n'est arrivé que trois mois avant Canary Wharf… »

« Oh » Avait fait Jack, avant d'ajouter :

« Alors vous, vous connaissiez ? »

« Ce type draguait Lisa à la cantine, et il sortait de nulle part, tout comme ce Jake… »

Ianto pataugeait et Jack s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Ils ne sortaient pas de nulle part, mais de la même dimension que tes cybermen «

« Eh, ce n'était pas **mes** cybermen…. juste une cybergirl… » Avait protesté Ianto.

« Mickey et son copain avaient été envoyés par le père de Rose pour infiltrer Torchwood… » Avait fini Jack.

« Et comment tu sais tout ça ? » Lui avait demandé Ianto interloqué.

« Parce que Rose et Mickey me l'ont raconté pendant le voyage de retour, tu sais, quand on a ramené la Terre… Ils étaient à bord du Tardis avec moi, avec tous les autres… » Avait répondu Jack tout ému par ses souvenirs.

« Si on en revenait au secteur 5 ? » Avait-il fini par proposer à Ianto, et Ianto lui avait expliqué ce que Georges Altman attendait de lui.

Ils n'étaient pas ressorti faire une grande marche le long de la marina et jusqu'aux plages comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire quelque soit le temps. Ils s'étaient glissés de bonne heure sous la couette et s'étaient fait la fête en prévision de cette séparation…

Jack s'était inquiété de voir Ianto dans ce genre d'environnement. Ianto lui avait opposé qu'il se rendait régulièrement à Flat Holm. Oui, mais à l'époque Jack ne savait pas, s'il avait su il ne lui aurait jamais imposé ça… Ianto lui avait répondu qu'il était un grand garçon, capable de se protéger, qu'il avait affronté l'Année qui n'avait pas eu lieu et le Maître ! Jack avait grogné qu'il n'y avait pas survécu… Juste avant que Ianto lui cloue le bec en prenant d'assaut sa bouche avec aucune intention de la lui rendre avant que son cerveau ne se soit liquéfié.

Le capitaine avait eu vite fait de perdre le fil de ses pensés, pour s'abandonner à son activité favorite. La grossesse semblait décupler son appétit aussi dans ce domaine là et la perte totale de sa virilité ni changeait rien, c'était juste différent…

Jack s'était installé sur lui, le chevauchant frénétiquement, les yeux rivés à ceux de Ianto. L'empathie avait ça de bien, Ianto savait exactement où en était son compagnon, partageant la montée de son plaisir et son extase, et l'esprit de Jack flottant toujours à la lisière du sien dans ces moment-là, en renforçait l'extraordinaire intimité.

Ils avaient repris leurs respirations à l'unisson, sans jamais se lâcher du regard, toujours rivés l'un à l'autre. Si intime… Ianto l'avait senti : Jack avait poussé plus avant et il l'avait laissé faire…

Alors Jack avait continué progressant avec précaution, c'était étrange, terriblement intime incroyablement doux et tendre…

Finalement Jack avait gagné son but, ce point d'encrage, comme il l'appelait et il avait lié leurs esprits.

Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Ianto s'était imaginé : il avait l'impression de voir son compagnon pour la première fois, de le voir sous un nouveau jour.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 9/

**Chapitre** : En mission pour Torchwood

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Jack avait accompagné Ianto jusqu'à l'embarcadère ; Ici, ils n'étaient qu'un couple d'amoureux comme les autres, non pas que Ianto se soit jamais trop soucié du regard des autres à partir du moment où il avait lui-même accepté les sentiments qu'il avait pour Jack.

Bon, c'est vrai que cela avait pris un certain temps, et cela, pour tout un tas de raisons contradictoires. Le fait qu'il soit du même sexe que lui n'en avait été qu'une parmi beaucoup d'autres…

Bon, d'accord, une de taille, parmi beaucoup d'autres !

Comme autrefois Flat Holm à Cardiff, le secteur 5 était basé sur une île au large de Caerdydd. Une Navette était assurée matin et soir pour les rares habitants du petit port de pêche qui s'y trouvait et les employés du centre hautement spécialisé.

A peine monté à bord, Ianto avait rompu le lien télépathique qui l'unissait à Jack, il pourrait le rétablir quand il le voudrait, lui avait expliqué Jack, pour l'instant Ianto avait du travail et préférait rester seul dans sa tête. C'était un truc vraiment bizarre…

Ianto s'était installé à l'écart sur le pont avant, pour pouvoir profiter de la vue et travailler en même temps. Il avait sorti son pager et avait entrepris de consulter une par une les fiches du personnel.

Il n'était pas question qu'il s'éternise sur cette île coupée du monde. Il pouvait faire mieux que superviser cette enquête. Il pouvait y participer en parfaite potiche décorative qu'il était, et en laisser le bénéfice aux véritables enquêteurs, pas de problème !

Ianto serait officiellement délégué pour évaluer l'opportunité d'augmenter le budget alloué à l'Etablissement. Il pourrait à loisir fouiner où bon lui semblerait, et il était sûr d'avoir ainsi l'entière coopération du personnel et de la direction.

Le Docteur Kevin O' Mallet dirigeait la place que la navette avait longée avant d'accoster au petit port.

Le petit port était sympathique et ressemblait à ces petits ports de pêche que l'on trouvait sur toutes les côtes du monde pour autant de cartes postales qu'il avait eu le loisir de voir au cour de sa courte vie sur Terre.

Le secteur 5, lui, ressemblait plus à une prison de haute sécurité qu'à un hospice, il en avait eu la chair de poule… Flat Holm n'inspirait pas non plus la joie de vivre ! Mais bon, Jack faisait avec les moyens du bord !

C'était Janice Thompson, l'adjointe personnelle d'O' Mallet qui lui servirait de guide, elle était venue le chercher à sa descente de bateau.

Elle avait commencé par lui faire faire le tour de la petite île, avec son véhicule tout-terrain qui n'avait rien à envier au SUV pour le confort, mais qui était silencieux, inodore, et décapotable !

Elle l'avait immédiatement engagé sur les problèmes récurrents dus à leur manque de moyens, et à son avis, ce qui était arrivé aurait pu être évité…

« Vraiment ? » Avait demandé innocemment Ianto. Il avait trouvé le bon alibi !

Janice lui avait raconté ce qui avait été établi concernant la mort suspecte de l'infirmier Lkang, les circonstances de la découverte du corps dans la buanderie, il avait eu droit aussi à un véritable rapport d'autopsie, ainsi qu'un résumé sur la situation personnelle de l'infirmier, ce n'était en aucun cas un suicide, et ce n'était certainement pas un meurtre !

« Evidement… » Avait conclu Ianto avec un sourire compréhensif.

Mais, officiellement il n'était pas là pour ça et il le lui avait gentiment rappelé une fois qu'elle avait eu déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ianto avait été finalement conduit à la petite cellule qui lui ferait office de chambre pour son séjour, il n'y avait pas de logement de fonction vacant, les trois inspecteurs, des incapables, se partageant celui laissé libre par le défunt.

« Cela ne risque t-il pas de nuire à l'enquête ? » S'était-il étonné.

« Pourquoi ? Lkang est mort dans la buanderie ! »

« Oui, évidement ! » Avait admis Ianto.

Tu m'étonnes que l'enquête piétine avait-il pensé, si les enquêteurs eux même piétinaient les sources possibles d'indices !

Evidement, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde, quelques 7 mois plus tôt, il n'avait eu connaissance que de 24 meurtres, ces flics manquaient forcément d'expérience et de pratique !

Ianto s'était dépêché de déballer ses affaires, il avait mémorisé le plan de la structure, et avait déjà noté qu'il était faux, ou toute fois, pas à jour. Aussi, plutôt que d'attendre sagement que Janice revienne le chercher d'ici à une petite heure, il avait décidé d'aller se perdre du côté de la buanderie : avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas sous scellés !

Elle ne l'était pas, et avait été parfaitement nettoyée et aseptisée, génial !

Il s'était fait disputer par Janice, la base était immense, un véritable labyrinthe, il aurait pu se perdre…

« Je suppose que vous m'auriez retrouvé, non ? » Avait-il répondu en indiquant les caméras de surveillance.

« Pas forcément, il y en a tellement que, le temps de toutes les vérifier, vous auriez changé de secteur et on vous aurait retrouvé mort de faim »

Ianto, lui avait fait valoir que son raisonnement ne tenait pas, et elle avait ri.

Ils avaient repris la visite ensemble, il avait demandé à voir tout et à rencontrer tout le monde, personnels et patients.

« Non, pas les patients, du moins pas tous, Monsieur Jones… » Avait-elle tenté de protester.

« Ianto ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ianto, c'est mon nom, Ianto Jones… »

Elle s'était transformée en poisson rouge quelques secondes, puis avait répondu :

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait convenable que je vous appelle ainsi, Monsieur Jones… ! »

« Mais en revanche, vous me dites ce que je dois faire ou pas… ? » Avait-il souligné avec un sourire malicieux, à faire damner un saint.

Ianto avait passé trois des quatre jours qu'avait duré son séjour à écouter les doléances des uns, les confidences des autres et les délires de ceux des pauvres patients avec lesquels il y avait moyen de communiquer. Le soir au réfectoire il retrouvait la direction et les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête et il remettait ça…. Et ça traînait jusque tard dans la nuit… alors épuisé, il s'écroulait sur son lit sans chercher à se connecter à Jack qui devait pourtant s'inquiéter, mais c'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces…

Le troisième soir, Ianto avait suggéré habillement quelques pistes à ses collègues, et le lendemain il avait gardé un œil discret sur leur progression, tout en s'intéressant à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait ignorer dans le cadre du motif officiel de sa présence : l'incroyable consommation d'énergie de l'unité de stockage du cinquième sous-sol !

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Jones mais l'accès en est limité et… » Avait protesté Janice.

Il était tombé dans son estime depuis qu'il avait suggéré que Lkang avait été victime d'une imprudence et avait été tué accidentellement par un alLdruc qui avait développé des dons kinésiques.

« Melle Thompson, je suis l'adjoint personnel du Directeur Altman, et il m'a donné tout pouvoir… » Avait-il commencé, lorsque le Docteur O' Mallet avait surgi de Dieu sait où.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

« Il semblerait que l'unité de stockage qui dévore près d'un quart de votre budget est hors limite » Avait répondu Ianto avec son humour sarcastique teinté de la menace sous tendue.

« Effectivement, Monsieur Jones ! » Avait répondu le médecin donnant raison à sa fidèle collaboratrice avant d'ajouter :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je serais votre guide ! »

Sur le bateau du retour, Ianto tentait de fixer son esprit sur le magnifique coucher de soleil, alors qu'il approchait Caerdydd, mais il n'y avait rien à faire il ne pouvait dissiper le malaise qui l'étreignait.

O' Mallet l'avait conduit dans l'unité de stockage du 5 sous-sol.

« Cela pourra vous paraître choquant, Monsieur Jones, mais gardez à l'esprit tout ce que vous avez vu depuis votre arrivée ici, et dites vous qu'il y a bien pire »

L'ascenseur s'était ouvert sur une vaste pièce qui lui rappelait l'alignement des cellules de verre de leur QG de Cardiff, en plus petites, plus serrées et, surtout, beaucoup plus nombreuses : il y en avait 412 et 288 étaient occupées. Les créatures qui étaient piégées là-dedans gisaient verticalement, comme en lévitation.

« Qu'est-ce… ? »

« Des chambres de stase, figés dans une bulle temporelle, en attendant que l'on puisse éventuellement les aider… » Avait expliqué O' Mallet.

« Vous avez là ceux pour qui on ne peut rien faire d'autre, pas même soulager leur souffrance »

Ianto avait passé en revue toutes les cellules, l'horreur, la terreur se peignait encore sur les visages immobiles.

« Comment pouvez-vous être certain que vous ne les condamnez pas à une souffrance éternelle ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Ils sont figés à l'intérieur de cette bulle, comme réfrigérés, lorsqu'on les libère, il ne s'est passé pour eux que quelques secondes » Avait expliqué le médecin.

« Et vous en libérez souvent ? » Avait demandé Ianto acerbe.

« Trois seulement, depuis que je dirige la place… pas toujours pour le meilleur malheureusement » Avait répondu O' Mallet avec une réelle tristesse.

« Celui-ci par exemple » avait-il ajouté en indiquant une cellule un peu plus loin :

« Celui-ci ne sortira jamais, c'est le patient zéro de cet entrepôt, c'est pour lui au départ que cette solution a été imaginé, il y 7 siècles »

Ianto s'était rapproché, si la plupart des pensionnaires de cette zone étaient de races inconnues, le patient zéro lui était humain ou tout au moins l'avait été.

Le sang de Ianto s'était glacé dans ses veines et depuis il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

Il était remonté à la surface comme un zombie. Il avait fait ses bagages et avait rassuré O' Mallet, il veillerait personnellement à l'augmentation de leur budget.

Sur le port de Caerdydd il pouvait maintenant distinguer clairement la silhouette de Jack qui l'attendait près du quai d'appontement.

Mais, lorsqu' il fermait les yeux, c'était Owen Harper prisonnier de sa chambre de stase qui dansait devant ses yeux comme un reproche.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 10/

**Chapitre** : Le roi des wheevils

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Jack avait été un peu déçu que Ianto n'utilise pas le lien qu'il avait ouvert entre eux, il s'était aussi un peu inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du tout, mais, au fond, il n'était pas vraiment surpris : Ianto avait toujours, pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, cultivé l'art de la confidentialité.

Ianto était et restait Ianto, et après tout, c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme, même si quelques fois c'était agaçant.

Jack n'avait reçu qu'un seul message, tout juste une heure plus tôt : rentre par la prochaine navette. Autant dire qu'il l'avait envoyé du port, ou même du bateau ! Tout Ianto !

Il était arrivé dans un état pas possible, avait dit être épuisé en guise d'explication et avait fait de son mieux pour donner le change.

Jack n'avait pas insisté, mais il était clair que quelque chose contrariait Ianto.

«Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te prendre une journée » Lui avait-il suggéré le lendemain matin.

« Je préfère garder mes journées, pour après la naissance de Rose » Avait objecté le jeune homme.

« Ianto, tu es en fort état de stress, au point que je peux le sentir ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ton organisme, tu t'uses ! Si tu n'es pas plus raisonnable… »

« Oui ? » Avait répondu Ianto de manière réellement menaçante.

Jack n'avait pas insisté, Ianto était parfaitement capable de se rendre compte qu'il perdait prise et que Jack avait raison, lui tenir tête aurait été une erreur.

« Ok, tu as gagné, j'appelle Torchwood… » Avait finalement convenu Ianto radouci.

« Je vais te préparer un vrai petit déjeuner » Avait répondu Jack et il avait ajouté :

« Et tu pourras me raconter un peu ton enquête »

Ianto avait raconté son enquête en dégustant son frushstuc, et cela avec son humour habituel et il avait débattu du manque de professionnalisme de la police contemporaine, en tout cas, en matière criminelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie, Ianto, réellement ?» Avait fini par demander Jack.

Ianto avait hésité, un instant, vérifiant presque inconsciemment que Jack n'essayait pas de fouiller dans sa tête. Ce qui l'avait fait sourire : Ianto resterait toujours Ianto, toujours sur ses gardes, toujours sur la défensive.

« Les chambres de stase ! » Avait-il lâché et regardant Jack droit dans les yeux, analysant ses moindres réactions.

« Les chambres de stase ? Une solution, sans en être une » Avait répondu Jack, ne voyant pas ce qui troublait autant Ianto.

« Que peux-tu m'en dire ? »

« Euh… ? » Avait hésité Jack, il aurait pu faire un cours complet sur le sujet, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce que son compagnon voulait, mais qu'attendait donc Ianto ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus direct ?

« Je ne sais pas comment Torchwood est entré en possession de cette technologie, je sais seulement qu'un jour ils m'ont demandé si je savais comment ça marchait et si je pouvais les réparer… » Avait-il répondu.

« Donc, ils savaient à quoi ça servait ? »

« Ils savaient que **c**'était un système de stockage… »

« Pourquoi toi ? »

« Parce que les personnes qui détiennent vraiment le pouvoir à Torchwood savent que je ne suis pas juste un clown » Avait-il répondu, avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est une technologie très ancienne, originaire d'une civilisation depuis longtemps disparue, bref pour ce genre de truc je reste l'expert de l'improbable » Avait-il expliqué.

« Gallifrey ? »

« Non, Chula ! Ils étaient très bons aussi ! Pas aussi avancés dans la recherche spatiotemporelle, mais ils se débrouillaient… »

« Chula ? Le vaisseau avec lequel tu es arrivé en 1941… »

« Je l'avais pas mal bidouillé, je lui avait greffé un manipulateur de vortex pris sur notre chasseur… » Avait-il commencé à raconter…

Ianto le regardait avec un air amusé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit, qui avait changé l'humeur du Gallois, mais il était déjà nettement moins contrarié…

Jack avait finalement eu raison de le pousser à prendre cette journée, pauvre Jack ! Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Jack et Sylphide l'avaient bien mis en garde contre ce qui guettait les empathes de son niveau, non seulement les risques de perdre le contrôle et de basculer dans la folie, mais aussi un vieillissement accéléré de l'organisme dû à l'excès de stress.

Ianto avait opposé, à l'époque, que, s'il avait tout compris, il était de seconde génération et avait une espérance de vie bien supérieure à la moyenne de ses contemporains, Jack avait répondu alors :

« Tu as 24 ans, tu ne devrais en paraître que 15 ou 16, depuis ton arrivée ici tu as beaucoup changé, tu as bien du griller 30 ans de ta vie… »

Ianto avait vu des photos d'Ethan, à presque '50 ans' le clone ne paraissait pas plus âgé que lui, et il savait que lorsque la milice du Maître l'avait arrêté, lui en paraissait bien 50. L'Année qui n'avait pas eu lieu avait été pour lui un enfer. S'il n'était pas mort à bord du Vaillant, il serait probablement mort d'usure dans les mois qui auraient suivi…

Ianto avait rassuré Jack, il serait raisonnable, Jack pouvait se rendre l'esprit tranquille à l'hospice raconter des histoires improbables à des vieillards dont il était devenu le soleil.

Jack ne savait pas, il avait parlé des chambres de stase sans l'ombre de la moindre émotion personnelle, et avec l'esprit complètement ouvert et tourné vers lui.

Jack était la seule personne qui pouvait faire ça, sans agresser Ianto. En ce moment, il irradiait de bonheur et c'était communicatif, il en était pleinement conscient et l'utilisait à des fins 'curatives' sur Ianto, et c'était bon…

Dès que Jack avait eu le dos tourné, Ianto s'était installé dans le salon sur le terminal et avait entré ses codes d'accès plus un ou deux qui ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment… Il avait plus ou moins trois heures devant lui pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Owen était arrivé par la faille, et avait été transféré au Secteur 5 en 3765, suite à une mauvaise chute, il s'était cassé et, bien sûr, il était toujours un mort-vivant incapable de cicatriser, ou de se consolider. O'Mallet avait laissé Ianto consulter le dossier médical dont il disposait, il était succinct.

« Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il dit.

« Oui… » Avait-il répondu laconiquement.

« Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, Monsieur Jones ? »

L'homme contrôlait bien ses émotions en façade, mais il était plus qu'intrigué par la réaction de Ianto qu'il avait noté et il savait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ce dossier…

Pour eux, Owen était le Roi des Wheevil, arrivé par la faille de Dieu seul sait où… Il était cliniquement mort et continuait à invectiver tout le monde dans un anglais désuet…

« Monsieur Jones, il paraît que je farfouille dans le système ? » Avait fait la voix de Georges Altman.

« Euh… » Avait répondu Ianto en fixant son communicateur perplexe : il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac, mais son patron n'avait pas l'air plus fâché que ça… »

« Désolé, Monsieur… »

« O'Mallet m'a dit que vous aviez insisté pour voir les chambres de stase ? »

« J'ai insisté pour voir quelle était la cause d'une telle consommation d'énergie, Monsieur… » Avait-il corrigé.

« Oui, bien sûr… Vous l'avez vu, Monsieur Jones, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai vu beaucoup de chose, Monsieur Altman. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de savoir de quoi vous parlez… » Avait répondu Ianto prudent.

« Je vous parle du roi des wheevils, Monsieur Jones ! »

« Oui… Je l'ai vu » Avait convenu Ianto, sans trop oser demander à Altman ce qui posait problème pour lui là dedans.

« J'ai fait ma thèse de troisième cycle sur ce cas, Monsieur Jones, je connais bien le dossier… » Avait ajouté le directeur.

« Alors, vous savez… et vous le saviez quand vous m'avez envoyé là-bas… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Oui, Monsieur Jones, je savais ce que je faisais en vous envoyant là-bas ! Et, à propos, félicitation, très bon boulot ! Prenez-vous une journée de plus, et allez faire un tour dans le secteur 3, vous y trouverez vos réponses… »

« Euh, oui Monsieur, Merci Monsieur… »

« Ianto, vous permettez que je vous appelle Ianto ? »

« Euh, oui Monsieur le Directeur »

« Ianto, la prochaine fois que vous utilisez mes codes, tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre ! »

« Oui, Monsieur, évidement… Encore merci, Monsieur… »

Jack avait raison, Monsieur Altman était redoutable et il devrait être plus prudent dans l'avenir s'il ne voulait pas perdre son job et avoir des ennuis.

Le problème c'est qu'il avait pris de sales habitudes, avec ses anciens patrons.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 11/

**Chapitre** : Torchwood, Secteur 3

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Ianto avait embrassé Jack et avait quitté l'appartement comme s'il se rendait au boulot, il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'incident de la veille, Jack n'avait pas besoin de savoir…

Altman avait mis un véhicule et un chauffeur à sa disposition : le sergent A'Nank l'attendait au coin de la rue.

« Bonjour, sergent » L'avait poliment salué Ianto avant de monter dans le tout-terrain.

« Bonjour Monsieur Jones, votre premier tour sur la faille ? » Lui avait répondu avec un grand sourire la frêle jeune fille blonde.

« Sur celle-ci ? Oui, sergent ! »

Le secteur 3, géré par la Brigade Spéciale d'Intervention, se trouvait installé dans une base sous-terraine creusée dans la roche aux abords directs de la faille à seulement 200 kilomètres à l'ouest de Caerdydd. L'effectif de la BSI était d'une trentaine d'individus d'origines et de qualifications diverses, ils étaient, ici, l'équivalent de Torchwood 3 en d'autres temps à Cardiff.

Le véhicule fonçait bon train sur les routes toutes droites qui découpaient la campagne désertique ponctuée, ça et là, de rares petits villages. Il ne leur avait pas fallu 2 heures pour atteindre la base.

L'entrée de la base était percée dans une sorte de barrière rocheuse naturelle d'une dizaine de mètres de haut qui déchirait l'immense plaine sur plusieurs kilomètres ; un peu comme si, ici, la faille avait pris corps !

Un énorme sas ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui de leur QG, mais en beaucoup plus large s'était ouvert dans le roc, et le petit véhicule s'était engouffré dans l'abri qui lui était offert.

C'est le commandant Scott qui était venue l'accueillir en personne. Plus grande et plus charpentée que A'Nank, elle avait de faux airs de Johanne, et comme elle, était le produit d'un savant mélange multiracial à forte dominante humaine.

« Monsieur Jones, c'est un Honneur ! » Lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire franc et charmeur.

« Commandant Scott, c'est le mien d'être ici, accueillis par vous » Avait-il répondu dans les règles de la courtoisie locale. Elle lui avait fait faire le grand tour avec autant de fierté que Jack en avait eu autrefois à lui montrer son QG, c'était amusant.

Ianto se serait senti chez lui ici. Il s'était même surpris à chercher la machine à café !

« Alors, vous vous intéressez à notre légendaire roi des wheevils ? » Avait-elle lancé alors qu'ils arrivaient près des cellules où trois d'entre eux étaient confinés.

« Oui… » Avait-il répondu, puis avait demandé intrigué :

« Pourquoi celui-ci a-t-il droit à une combinaison ? Et pas les autres »

« Celui-ci est arrivé par la faille, probablement de l'antique cité, du passé si vous préférez. Les autres, eux sont des autochtones qui se sont juste approchés trop près. Ils sont comme attirés par la faille. On passe notre temps à les ramener plus au nord, là où ils seront en sécurité » Avait-elle expliqué.

« Et lui, qu'allez vous en faire ? »

« On le ramènera avec les autres, ça ne semble pas poser de problème… Ils ne sont pas très communicatifs, vous savez… » Avait-elle précisé.

« Oui, je sais… » Avait-il répondu.

« J'aimerais consulter vos archives… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Le dossier concernant le docteur Owen Harper est à votre disposition sur le terminal 5 »

« Vous l'avez connu ? Vous venez du passé n'est-ce pas ?» Avait-elle ajouté.

« Oui, vous avez consulté ce dossier ? »

« Oui, quand Altman m'a dit qu'il m'envoyait un homme qui s'intéressait au roi des wheevils, j'avoue que ça m'a amusé, mais quand il m'a dit que cet homme l'avait probablement connu avant son arrivée ici… J'ai vu beaucoup de choses, Monsieur Jones, beaucoup de choses… » Avait-elle dit avec un air gourmand qui aurait pu appartenir à Jack.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Avait-il demandé alors qu'ils reprenaient la direction de l'aire centrale.

« Il est arrivé par la faille, mais beaucoup plus au nord. Quand l'équipe de Ninth l'a trouvé il 'vivait' parmi les wheevils. Ninth explique dans son rapport que Harper arrivait à se faire comprendre d'eux, les trucs basics : garde tes distances, pas touche… pas vraiment philosophique, mais ça les avait rudement impressionné à l'époque. Cela dit, au début Ninth pensait que Harper était une sorte de proto-wheevil. C'est seulement de retour à la base, qu'ils se sont rendus compte que le type parlait anglais… »

« Yep ! Owen, en bon londonien, n'a jamais pu prononcer un mot de gallois ! » Avait-il dit en riant.

Owen avait passé 28 mois avec ses nouveaux collègues. Le médecin avait réussi à se faire accepter dans ce nouveau monde malgré sa particularité. Comme Ianto, il avait été considéré comme un vétéran, un ancien des premiers temps de Torchwood.

Ianto avait pu consulter plusieurs entrées d'une étude que son ancien collègue avait entamée sur ses étranges sujets et ses théories étaient intéressantes…

Malheureusement, une mauvaise chute, lors d'une sortie, l'avait condamné à une immobilité totale, de la nuque aux pieds. Il était cependant resté à la base encore trois mois, jusqu'à la mort de Ninth, son remplaçant s'était dépêché de se débarrasser de ce braillard en le faisant transférer vers le secteur 5…

« C'est une drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce… est-ce qu'il était déjà… » Avait hésité Kate Scott.

« Oui ! Pas au début évidement… » Avait-il répondu évasif.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Il est mort ! Il s'est fait tuer… sur le terrain »

« Très drôle ! Hilarant, je dirais…. Sérieusement ? » Avait-elle dit.

« Disons seulement que sa résurrection partielle est dû à l'utilisation abusive d'un artefact d'origine inconnue ! » Avait-il répondu sarcastique.

« Oh ! » Avait-elle fait.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille… » Avait conclu Ianto.

Il voulait rentrer avant la nuit, pour éviter d'avoir à donner des explications à Jack.

« Oui, bien sûr… » Avait admis Scott :

« Je vous raccompagne ! » Avait-elle ajouté en lui montrant le chemin pour regagner l'aire de stationnement où l'attendaient le véhicule et son sergent.

« Alors vous avez travaillé sous ses ordres ? »

« Pardon ?» Avait-il dit, pris au dépourvu et pas très sûr de savoir de qui elle parlait.

« Le capitaine ? On dit que c'est lui qui dirigeait Torchwood à l'époque » Avait-elle précisé avec un air goguenard.

Altman avait du oublier de lui préciser que le dit capitaine était son compagnon, apparemment.

« Euh… oui, effectivement » Avait-il répondu avec un air déconcerté.

« On dit que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette base… »

« Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'étonne, elle porte indéniablement sa patte… Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais plus retravaillé pour Torchwood ? »

« Pas directement, non ! Mais les Harkness-Jones ont fait de cette planète, ce qu'elle est ! »

« Les Harkness-Jones ? »

« Oui ! »

« C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom ! » Avait-il dit interloqué.

« Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus, que les derniers ont été décimés pendant la guerre, mais ici, toute personne qui remonte un peu dans sa généalogie finit toujours par en trouver un… » Avait-elle conclu avant de demander en riant.

« Alors, il est comment l'ancêtre ? »

« Enceint ! Enceint jusqu'au cou, de ma fille ! » N'avait-il pu s'empêcher de répondre.

« Harkness-Jones ? »Avait-il demandé à A'Nank sur le chemin du retour.

« Plait-il, Monsieur ? »

« Si les Harkness-Jones ont joué un rôle si important dans l'histoire de cette communauté, comment se fait-il… qu'il n'y en ait aucune trace visible ? » Avait-il demandé, et devant l'air abasourdi du sergent il avait ajouté :

« J'habite la résidence Gwen Cooper-Williams… ? »

« Ooooh, mais il y a plein de traces ! C'est juste que vous ne savez pas les voir ! » Avait répondu A'Nank avec un sourire ravie…

« ??? »

« Comment s'appelle la grande place sur laquelle s'ouvre votre Résidence ? »

« Tenetethgé ? » Avait-il répondu sans comprendre.

« Ten H. J. ! Qui est devenu avec le temps : Tenetethgé ! Ten Harkness-Jones qui avec son frère Nine ont fondé cette ville, la ville pas la colonie… » Avait-elle précisé.

Ianto était resté scotché, il avait effectivement noté qu'une certaine quantité de rues, de places, et de parcs avaient des noms finissant en 'ethgé' ou en 'etethgé'.

« Mais pourquoi… ? » Avait-il essayé de demander.

« Pourquoi des initiales ? Parce qu'il y en avait tellement à la fin, que l'on s'est mis à privilégier leurs prénoms pour les distinguer… Ninth et Tenneth sont des dérivés de Nine et Ten… » Avait-elle expliqué.

« Quel genre de parents numérotent leurs enfants ? Vraiment… » L'avait-elle pris à témoin avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Y a des gens qui croient, dur comme fer, qu'ils descendent du capitaine… sérieusement ? Si on les écoutait ce vieux pirate aurait plus de 2000 ans ! Bon, c'est vrai que tous les deux ou trois siècles un type se faisant appeler le capitaine vient nous faire son show, mais faut quand même être crédule pour croire que c'est le même ! » Avait elle dit avec un air profondément agacé par la bêtise de ses contemporains.

« Ben croyez-le ou pas, Monsieur Jones, même à Torchwood y a des galonnés qui y croient ! »

« Sérieusement ? » Avait répondu Ianto complètement déstabilisé par ce flot de paroles.

Ianto avait retrouvé Jack endormi dans un transat sur la terrasse. Le livre ouvert qui chevauchait son ventre semblait être animé d'une vie propre : Rose pédalait, le repoussant dangereusement prés du bord ! Ianto avait rattrapé le livre et s'était assis sur la petite table toute proche, de là il s'était penché en avant, et, avec ses lèvres, tentait d'attraper les petits petons.

Jack s'était réveillé mollement.

« Où étais-tu passé, voyou ? » Avait-il protesté en s'étirant paresseusement tout en fixant un œil réprobateur sur Ianto.

« Secteur 3 » Avait-il répondu sans plus d'explication.

« Nos chers wheevils te manquaient ? »

En guise de réponse, Ianto avait abandonné les petits pieds de Rose pour prendre les lèvres de son capitaine tandis que ses mains glissaient sous le T-shirt bleu.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 12/

**Chapitre** : Un clone d'un troisième type

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Reste à découvrir pourquoi il ne l'est pas, ce qu'il est advenu des enfants et des 456. Et Jack dans tout ça où est-il encore passé ?  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages de Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Ianto observait son patron, celui-ci était aux prises avec deux délégations envoyées par les gouvernements de deux mondes différents dans des buts totalement opposés. Il ne s'agissait pas de politique, du moins pas officiellement : Torchwood ne faisait pas de politique !

En fait, le rôle de Torchwood était plutôt difficile à définir, ce qui finalement… était pratique !

Les deux gouvernements demandaient l'aide de Torchwood dans un domaine où Torchwood était de toute façon en contradiction avec eux… Nous avions donc à la base trois avis divergents, et un Directeur têtu et patient.

Altman avait d'abord demandé à Ianto de faire patienter les deux délégations ensemble, dans une salle de réunion à peine assez grande, et de garder un œil sur eux :

« Je ne vous demande pas de rester planté là à les surveiller, Ianto ! Non, jouez le larbin conciliant, veillez à ce qu'ils aient du mêké et du tépan chaud etc.… et prévenez-moi lorsqu'ils seront à point ! »

Ianto avait suivi les directives de son patron à la lettre. Après douze heures d'attente, ces messieurs étaient à point et Georges Altman était entré en scène !

C'était du grand art, et Ianto s'y connaissait en manipulation de haute voltige !

« Très bon travail, Ianto ! » Avait dit Altman, alors que Ianto regardait les deux délégations quitter l'immeuble.

« Tout le mérite vous en revient de plein droit, Monsieur. Du grand art, si je peux me permettre Monsieur » Avait répondu Ianto admiratif.

Altman scrutait Ianto avec un air bienveillant, Ianto se demandait quel âge il pouvait avoir, avec cette histoire de seconde génération, il avait encore du mal à donner un âge à ses interlocuteurs. En d'autre temps, il aurait pensé que l'homme n'avait pas plus de 20 ans, mais il savait que c'était impossible, déjà, parce que Georges Altman dirigeait l'institut depuis 4 ans.

« Si on fêtait ça, Ianto ? »

« Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre ! On pourrait descendre au Lounge »

« !!!! »

« Là, vous pourrez me dire ce qui vous tracasse depuis quelques jours » Avait expliqué Altman moqueur.

Ils étaient descendus au Lounge, l'espace de détente du troisième qui hésitait entre la brasserie chic londonienne et la salle de billard-salon de thé, c'était un cadre bizarre aux yeux de Ianto mais très cosy.

Ils avaient tout deux pris un beer'al, boisson qui ressemblait assez à une bière.

« Alors Ianto ? On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit ! Vous êtes attendu et moi aussi… »

« Il est effectivement tard Monsieur, il serait peut-être plus sage de remettre ça à une autre fois… »

« Crachez le morceau, Ianto… ! »

Il était tard, bien trop tard, lui et Jack devaient passer la soirée avec Ifan et Johanne, il n'avait pu s'y rendre et avait espéré au moins pouvoir passer récupérer Jack, c'était mal parti…

« J'ai fait pas mal de recherches ces derniers temps » avait dit Ianto.

« Vous passez chaque minute de votre temps libre à faire des recherches, et ça depuis votre arrivée parmi nous… ! » Avait répondu Altman.

Ianto l'avait dévisagé : l'homme pétillait de malice et affichait toujours cette façade de bienveillance. Parce que c'était, à n'en pas douter, une façade. Ianto n'était plus dupe, il n'arrivait pas à lire ce type, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à lire Jack dans ses tout premier temps à Cardiff, avant que le Maître ne mette le souk dans sa tête.

« Ces derniers temps, je me suis beaucoup intéressé aux clones… »

« Oui ? Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cet intérêt soudain ? »

« Oui, et je doute qu'il vous plaise… » Avait répondu Ianto décidant, une fois n'est pas coutume, de choisir la carte de la franchise.

« Se faisant j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé des choses forts troublantes… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Les clones ont-ils, ou pas, une âme… ! » Avait résumé Altman.

En effet, certaines personnes semblaient remettre en cause la valeur de la vie des clones, plutôt moche !

« Oui, entre autre…. Cela dit, sans remettre un temps soit peu en cause la valeur de la vie de qui que ce soit, Monsieur, je dois dire que certaines choses me laissent perplexe… » Avait commencé Ianto qui cherchait comment s'y prendre pour ne pas froisser son patron.

« Comme… ? »

« Il se trouve que, par la force des choses, j'ai connu les originaux de plusieurs d'entre vous… »

« Et ? »

« Et, je dois dire, pour être honnête, que dans l'ensemble les clones sont à de très rares exceptions près, de pâles copies… »

« Développez… » Avait demandé le directeur sans s'offusquer.

« Par exemple, Jonathan et Alisha, ils sont mignons, je les adore ! Mais même si Jona est un brave type, plein de qualité, ce n'est pas le capitaine, loin de là ! Quant à Alisha, elle est brillante, mais si vous aviez connu Tosh… »

« Vous avez mentionné des exceptions ? »

« Oui… en fait je n'en ai pour l'instant qu'une : vous, vous êtes l'exception »

« J'en déduis que vous avez connu mon original ? »

« Mickey Smith, brave type, courageux et suffisamment inconscient pour infiltrer Torchwood 1… Mais, il ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville… »

« Et qu'en déduisez-vous ? »

« Qu'il me manque des éléments… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Vous êtes resté à l'hôpital… quoi, 5 jours ? Vous avez du y côtoyer beaucoup de clones, dont Matt ? » Avait souligné le directeur.

Oui, il y avait beaucoup de clones travaillant à l'hôpital, et beaucoup à des postes subalternes, **dont** Matt, mais aussi Kanem et Jako, ceux-là étaient vraiment… des êtres brisés, perdus**une ,** vivant perpétuellement dans la crainte de mal faire.

« Oui, ceux-là font vraiment peine à voir…. » Avait-dit Ianto.

« Vous êtes empathe, n'est-ce pas Ianto ? »

« ???? »

« Je suis télépathe de niveau 5, et je suis aussi un peu empathe… j'ai appris à me protéger. J'ai été contaminé alors que j'étais enfant… Ce n'est pas ça qui me distingue des autres, du moins des autres que vous connaissez, car grâce à votre compagnon, je ne suis pas le seul clone libre… »

« Clone libre, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, par opposition à ceux qui ont subi la programmation, comme Jonathan ou Alisha, ou encore Ethan, encore que ces trois là, surtout Ethan d'ailleurs, ont relativement réussi à la dépasser… Matt fait parti lui de ceux qui ont été brisés par elle et par des années à être traités comme un objet, un jouet… »

« Vous faite parti des rescapés de l'usine… » Avait commencé Ianto.

« Oui, de ceux, pour qui la programmation n'avait pas encore été lancée, et quand je regarde autour de moi, Ianto, je sais ce que je dois à votre capitaine… »

« Certaines personnes voudraient fabriquer des clones à des fins thérapeutiques… » Avait lâché Ianto.

« Oui… ? » Avait interrogé le directeur sans montrer le moindre signe d'animosité.

« L'idée m'est odieuse… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je suppose qu'un clone qui serait cultivé in-vitro jusqu'au stade adulte ne serait… »

« Plus qu'une plante, même pas : un amas de chair incapable de respirer par lui-même. Un morceau de viande. » Avait continué le clone.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que si l'on donne à ce même clone la possibilité de 'naître à terme', il deviendra un individu à part entière… »

« Oui… ! Pas simple, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait conclu le directeur.

« Non, pas simple… » Avait répondu Ianto qui cherchait toujours désespérément à lire l'homme en face de lui.

« Qu'est-il arrivé, Ianto ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Harper, que lui est-il arrivé ? Car, il s'agit bien de lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une erreur de jugement, l'utilisation d'un artefact dangereux… longue histoire… »

« Et votre rôle dans tout ça ? »

« Pardon ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Oui, votre rôle ? Pourquoi êtes vous si concerné par le sort de cet homme ? » Avait précisé Altman.

« Parce que c'est moi qui aurait du être dans cette centrale, ce jour-là ! »

Ianto était rentré très tard dans la nuit et encore plus troublé qu'au départ. Il avait trouvé en rentrant un Jack d'humeur très badine, caché derrière un livre.

« Douche ! » Avait-il répondu lorsque le capitaine avait entrepris de l'attirer à lui.

« Tu veux que je viennes te gratter le dos ? »

« Me tente pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes dans la douche… » Avait-il répondu en repoussant Jack sur le lit.

« Je ne serais pas long ! » Avait-il ajouté.

Jack savait que quelque chose le travaillait, et même s'ils se connectaient régulièrement durant leurs moments d'intimités, il ne cherchait pas à bousculer Ianto ou à le pousser dans ses retranchements, Ianto appréciait cela.

« Jack, quel est ton niveau de télépathie ? » Avait-il demandé en finissant de s'essuyer.

« Niveau 3, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'Altman m'a dit être de niveau 5… » Avait-il dit en s'allongeant à côté de Jack.

« Yep, je sais »

« Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en informer ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais empathe… » Avait répondu Jack avec un sourire malicieux.

Le message était clair : tu me fais des cachotteries, alors, attends-toi à ce que je t'en fasse !

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 13/

**Chapitre** : Nouvelle vie

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Owen Harper etJack Harkness/ Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Jack est enceint d'une petite Rose  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

_*Il ne peut pas lire tes pensées ! *_

_*Mais toi, si !*_

_*Je ne lis pas tes pensées non plus ! Du moins, pas quand tu ne les tournes pas vers moi !*_

_*Il est de niveau 5, tu es de niveau 3 !*_

_*Ça veut juste dire qu'il entend sans effort les pensées tournées vers lui, ou pensées trop fort !*_

_*Tu sais que c'est très perturbant ?*_

_*C'est juste une autre façon de communiquer !*_

« Ianto, tu reprendras une beer'al ? Tad, un verre d'eau ou du mêké ? » Avait demandé Ifan en ramassant leurs verres.

« Oui, merci, Ifan » Avaient-ils répondu en cœurs par-dessus les bruits de la foule.

Ils étaient au Silvéhthgé, une des grandes salles de jeux du quartier, avec Jonathan, Alisha, Johanne et Ifan, il faisait un sale temps dehors et la salle était comble.

Jack avait décidé de faire une petite démonstration à Ianto des avantages de la télépathie en société, ce qui faisait qu'ils se disputaient à l'insu des autres depuis presque une heure.

_*Si Johanne est télépathe, ne risque-telle pas de finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose !*_

_*Ça fait un moment qu'elle s'en ait rendu compte ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle nous entend ! C'est une ligne privée : juste entre toi et moi !*_

« Dites tous les deux, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez dans notre dos mais la partie c'est par là, et c'est à toi Taddy » Avait rappelé Jonathan.

_*Je suppose qu'il est aussi télépathe ?*_

_*Tu supposes bien !*_

Jack lui avait alors flashé un de ses magnifiques sourires, puis avait pris sa boule et avec une étrange grâce vu son état, il avait tiré et dégommé pour la douzième fois depuis le début de la partie la totalité des quilles d'un seul coup.

« Tu sais que tu es décourageant ! » Avait statué Jonathan.

« Yep ! » Avait répondu Jack en partant à la rencontre de son fils et des boissons.

_*Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir !*_

_*Tu ne risquais rien, tu verrouilles instinctivement ton esprit à double tour dès que tu es en société, et même pour moi, tu ne fais qu'entrebâiller la porte…*_

_*Je t'aime Jack, mais…*_

_*Moi aussi, et je respecte et respecterais toujours tes jardins secrets…ce n'était pas un reproche Ianto, juste une mise au point*_

« Respirez Docteur Harper, respirez »

Je suis mort espèces d'abrutis, je ne respire pas ! Fichez-moi la paix !

« Bien venu parmi nous Docteur Harper ! Mais si vous voulez rester, il va falloir y mettre un peu du vôtre, ce corps ne sait pas respirer tout seul »

Mais de quoi il parle, celui-là ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai que ces imbéciles m'ont intubé ! Suis mort ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Et puis ça fait mal !

« Si ça fait mal, c'est bon signe ! C'est que les connections avec votre nouveau corps sont en train de se mettre en place »

Mon nouveau corps ? Quel nouveau corps ? Et puis qui vous permet de changer le corps des gens comme cela ?

Ils avaient retiré le tube, il y avait eu un moment de panique et puis un grand trou noir…

« Salut ! » Avait dit une voix chaude et étrangement familière.

Owen Harper était allongé sur le dos dans un lit tout blanc, dans une chambre toute blanche, comme celles du secteur 5… Il était sanglé, comme dans le secteur 5, mais sa respiration était douloureuse, et il sentait son cœur battre…

Il avait alors cherché l'origine de la voix, l'homme lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre.

« Pourriez-vous me détacher maintenant ou serait-ce trop demander, j'ai une couille qui me gratte ! »

« Owen Harper, toujours aussi mal embouché ! » Avait dit l'homme en se retournant.

« Jack ? Seigneur mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Owen était debout devant le miroir, il avait un peu de mal à reconnaître le type en face : plus grand, mais aussi plus… mou, aucune cicatrice, pas même celle de l'appendicectomie…

« C'est moi, où tu as rétréci ? En plus de…ton ballon ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui es plus grand, tes gènes mais version seconde génération… »

« Et qui suis-je supposé devoir remercier ? »

« Pas mal de monde : tu peux zapper les salauds qui ont mis au point cette technologie, mais bon Torchwood pour l'avoir sauvegardée, le Directeur Altman pour avoir donné sont accord, mon fils Ifan et son équipe pour avoir accepté de se prêter à ce sauvetage qui leur posait pas mal de questions d'éthique et surtout à l'instigateur… »

« Toi ? Pouvais pas me foutre la paix ! Problèmes de conscience ?»

« Ianto ! »

« Jones ? En quelle année tu m'as dit qu'on était ? »

« 4410 ! »

« T'es sûr que t'as tout dans l'ordre Jack ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait finir cette conversation devant un verre ? »

« Je dirais que vu ton état ce n'est pas recommandé, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire… ! »

« Un verre pour toi, et un encas pour moi ! »

« Vu comme ça ! »

Ils s'étaient installés à une terrasse ouverte sur la ville bouillonnante. Owen n'était venu à Caerdydd qu'à deux reprises avec ses collègues du secteur 3, mais la ville avait encore grandi et aujourd'hui elle lui paraissait étonnamment belle : pleine de possibilités nouvelles !

Jack lui avait raconté, il lui avait raconté la fin de Torchwood 3, mais avait sauté le chapitre de la reconstruction de Torchwood par Gwen et celui de la colonisation de New Cardiff, Owen avait déjà eu un topo là-dessus en 3762, il y avait cependant un point qu'il n'avait pu éclaircir à l'époque pour lequel il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Et toute cette flopée de Harkness-Jones, ils ont quelque chose avoir avec toi ? »

« Avaient ! Nine et Ten, dont tu as dû entendre parler étaient mes fils… »

« Désolé, vieux !... Ça, ça doit pas être évident… ! » Avait dit Owen avant d'insister :

« Mais pourquoi Jones ? Harkness-Jones ? »

« Parce que c'était le nom de leur mère, Tish Jones, la petite sœur de Martha…. »

Owen avait froncé les sourcils, Ten et Nine avaient fondé cette ville au début du troisième millénaire !!!

« Avant que tu demandes, elle était tombée à travers la faille alors qu'elle était sur le point de proposer ses services à Gwen ! »

« Oh ! Un grand classique ! »

« Oui ! »

Là-dessus une belle jeune femme très avenante était passée devant eux, et avait continué son chemin…

« Perturbant, quand même cette histoire de clone ! » Avait fait Owen en regardant s'éloigner la jeune version de l'ex-directrice de Torchwood Londres.

« Et, encore ! Tu ne t'es pas encore retrouvé face à face avec deux ou trois versions de toi-même ! »

« Yvonne Altman, et Suzie, c'est déjà pas mal pour mon premier jour, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oh, ce soir on avait prévu de rejoindre Jonathan et Alisha pour une partie de billard… »

« Merci, très peu pour moi, mec ! Mais là, tu vois j'ai d'autres idées en tête, qu'une soirée pépère entre deux couples de tourtereaux ! »

« Dommage ! Le Silvéhthgé est pourtant l'endroit où tu as le plus de chance de trouver chaussure à ton pied. Ici, les règles de la chasse sont différentes et si tu essayes avec tes vieilles méthodes, tu vas te prendre de méchants râteaux !!! » Avait répondu Jack avec un sourire entendu.

« Tu es réellement enceint ? »

« Yep ! »

« D'un vrai bébé humain ? »

« Yep ! »

« Et il va t'appeler comment ce bébé, papa ? »

« Ici, on dit Tad, si tu veux avoir une vie sociale, il va falloir que tu te mettes au gallois, elle m'appellera Môm, après tout je suis sa mère… »

« Le Docteur Ifan t'appelle Tad ! »

« C'est mon fils, je suis son père ! »

« Etlà, le père c'est le clone de Ianto ? »

« Oui ! Mais bon il a décidé que ça faisait de lui le père par intermédiaire interposé ! »

« Si ça lui fait plaisir ! »

« Ça me plait aussi ! »

« Et ben, que demande le peuple ? » Avait répondu Owen avant de demander :

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Dans 15 jours ! »

« Whooa ! Dire que vous auriez pu m'épargner le traumatisme de te voir dans…. Cet état ! »

_*Toujours aussi gracieux !*_

_* Owen, quoi ! Eh, c'est toi qui as voulu le sortir de là !*_

_*Oui, je sais…*_

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 14/

**Chapitre** : Rose Harkness-Jones

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Owen Harper etJack Harkness/ Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : le 24 Rhad 4409, Ianto Jones se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital de Caerdydd, la capitale de New Cardiff. Il devrait être mort, il le sait. Jack est enceint d'une petite Rose  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Owen avait regardé Ianto quitter l'immeuble depuis la terrasse de son deux pièces, ce n'était pas le grand luxe, pour Caerdydd mais c'était aussi grand que son loft de Cardiff et toujours plus grand et plus clair que son abri dans le secteur 3, et ne parlons pas du secteur 5…

Il avait enfilé sa veste et était monté sur la grande terrasse collective pour rejoindre l'autre cage d'escaliers et était redescendu deux étage plus bas…

Jack lui avait ouvert la porte avant qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper :

« Entre ! J'en ai pour une seconde » avait dit Jack.

Owen était rentré et avait regardé, amusé, Jack finir de faire disparaître les traces du petit déjeuner.

« Autrefois, c'est lui qui faisait le ménage ! C'est même pour ça que tu l'avais embauché… »

« Officiellement… ! » Avait rétorqué Jack.

« Oui, n'empêche, tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de lui dire ? »

« Oui et suppose que ça ne marche pas ? »

« Oui, et c'est qu'il est du genre buté l'animal… mais Jack je suis positif, ça marchera ! »

Owen avait découvert par hasard que Jack et Ifan avait programmé la naissance de Rose avec un jour d'avance sur le planning donné à Ianto. Quand il s'en était étonné, les deux hommes avaient expliqué que la naissance de Rose ne pouvait se faire que par césarienne et que Ianto étant empathique il n'était pas question qu'il y assiste de près ou de loin.

« Cette tête de mule voudra être là » Avait dit Jack.

« Oui, et alors ? » Avait répondu Owen.

« Le problème c'est que je ne connais aucun moyen d'anesthésier Tad qui ne soit pasmortel pour Rose ! » Avait répondu Ifan, qui n'avait pas l'air ravi non plus à l'idée d'avoir à ouvrir son père à vif.

Owen était resté consterné, évidement si on devait écorcher Jack valait mieux ne pas le faire sous les yeux de Ianto…

« Et l'acuponcture ? » Avait-il fait remarquer, il l'avait déjà utilisé une fois sur Jack, au début avant de savoir que Jack n'était pas allergique aux analgésiques mais que son organisme les digérait seulement un peu trop vite…

« La quoi ? » Avait demandé l'insectoïde.

« L'acuponcture, vieille médecine chinoise » Avait expliqué Jack à son fils qui regardait Owen d'un air suspicieux.

« Maintenant si tu préfères découper ton père… » Avait enchaîné Owen devant le regard sceptique de l'autre médecin.

« Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais acuponcteur ? »

« Je ne le suis pas, mais je m'y suis intéressé et je connais les bases, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? »

Il avait donc était décidé de procéder à quelques recherches et essais, rendez-vous était pris à l'hôpital, on pouvait repousser la naissance de Rose de quelques jours sans que cela pose de problème autre que le risque d'éveiller la suspicion de son père par procuration.

« Pour commencer, on pourrait procéder à un scan MatQ , afin de cartographier ton système nerveux » Avait proposé Owen devant Ifan incrédule.

« Un scan MatQ ? » Avait-il répété en regardant son père.

Ifan avait été de ceux qui avaient affiné cette technologie deux siècles plus tôt alors que la guerre se terminait, il ne voyait pas comment Owen pouvait en connaître seulement l'existence…

« Euh, oui ? Ça pose un problème ? » Avait fait Owen à son tour perplexe.

« Nope ! » avait répondu Jack ravi de la situation.

« Sauf, que tu risques de trouver celui de cet hôpital un peu obsolète ! » Avait-il fini d'enfoncer le clou. Celui qu'il avait récupéré à Cardiff était, s'il s'en souvenait bien, un modèle beaucoup plus avancé qu'il avait de plus, couplé avec Mainframe qui n'était ni plus ni moins, que ce qui restait du centre nerveux de son petit vaisseau Chula rafistolé avec les moyens du bord et des connaissances de son temps à lui…

Néanmoins, ils avaient pu cartographier Jack en long, en large, et en travers ! Après cela, ils avaient procédé à des essais, au début Ifan surveillait juste les opérations, d'abord dubitatif, puis avec curiosité et finalement intérêt, au fur et à mesure des réactions induites sur Jack.

Si bien, qu'à la fin, Jack avait le sentiment d'être une énorme pelote d'épingles avec laquelle les deux médecins jouaient :

« Et si je déplace celle-ci, ici, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Que je commence à en avoir marre, que j'ai envie de pisser, et que j'ai faim ! » Avait ruminé Jack.

« Un dernier effort Tad, après on s'arrête… pour aujourd'hui… » Avait imploré l'insectoïde qui voyait enfin se profiler une chance de ne pas avoir à écorcher son père à vif, et qui n'avait pas envie de la laisser filer.

« Comme tout à l'heure, je ne sens pas le dessus, mais je ne peux pas te dire pour les couches plus profonde » Avait répondu Jack en prenant le plafond à témoin de sa lassitude.

« Et Rose ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Quoi Rose ? Elle a du finalement s'endormir d'ennui elle aussi » Avait dit Jack en relevant un peu la tête pour regarder son ventre, où Rose pédalait avec une énergie rare !

« Tu ne la sens pas ? » Avait dit Ifan avec un grand sourire ravi.

« Nope ! » Avait répondu Jack avec une grimace inquiète :

« Enlève-moi ça ! Ça fait trop bizarre ! »

« T'inquiète, ta puce va bien, elle est sous monitoring, et est juste un peu impatiente » Avait rassuré Owen avant d'ajouter :

« Accordes-nous quelques minutes de plus et on pourra programmer sa naissance… ! »

Ianto surveillait avec une certaine inquiétude le ballet parfaitement synchronisé des deux infirmières. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elles avaient nettoyé, pesé, mesuré, examiné, scanné et habillé Rose. Sa Rose !

« Voilà Monsieur Jones, c'est une magnifique petite fille en pleine santé ! » Avait dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un petit paquet tout emmailloté.

Il s'était senti tout à coup complètement intimidé devant la petite chose, elle lui parue si petite, si délicate, si fragile qu'il ne savait plus comment la prendre…

« Comme ça, voilà ! C'est bien…. ! toujours bien soutenir la tête… c'est parfait… »

Et Ianto s'était retrouvé, comme ça, face à face avec sa fille, toute fripée, avec ses petits poings serrés de chaque coté de son visage, un visage tout rouge et des yeux qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir complètement.

« Ooh » Avait fait Owen avec une grimace.

Ianto avait tourné vers lui un regard au bord de la panique, qui déclencha la bonne humeur du médecin :

« Elle est magnifique, fais voir un peu »

« Et Jack ? » Avait demandé Ianto pas certain d'avoir envie de confier son précieux trésor à son ex-collègue.

« On a fini de le raccommoder. Il réclame sa fille et toi accessoirement… »

Ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la chambre où on l'avait installé, il n'y resterait qu'une nuit, mais son organisme fonctionnant comme il fonctionnait : il avait plus vite fait de se remettre d'une blessure mortelle que d'une estafilade. Même s'il cicatriserait plus vite que n'importe qui, il lui faudrait bien quelques heures.

« Viens par ici, toi » Avait-il dit en voyant Ianto entrer avec Rose dans les bras.

« Fais attention parce que Môm est plein d'épines » Avait confié Ianto à Rose avant de la tendre à Jack.

Les médecins lui avaient en effet laissé ses aiguilles pour le temps de la cicatrisation.

Jack avait été très raisonnable, il avait écouté tout les conseils des infirmières concernant les soins à porter à un nouveau-né, même si Jack avait souligné que si c'était la première fois qu'il était mère, il avait eu une jolie flopée de rejetons et qu'il s'en était en principe toujours occupé !

Finalement, on lui avait retiré ses épingles, il avait pu se rhabiller et la petite famille avait pu prendre un taxi pour rentrer enfin dans ses pénates !

Là, Jack avait constaté que le nounours blanc qu'Owen avait acheté au kiosque était resté dans le taxi, alors Ianto était parti courir après le dit taxi !

Ianto n'avait pas eu à aller loin le taxi était en train de faire demi-tour au coin de la rue. Il s'était alors vu mettant l'ours dans le fond du sac, comment cette peluche pouvait… Il avait alors cherché Jack, il l'avait appelé mentalement : rien ! Silence radio !

Un froid glacial l'avait envahi, et il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, il avait traversé la place et monté les marches deux à deux… le coup de feu avait résonné juste alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier ! Jack !

Ianto était entré dans l'appartement, le couffin était posé sur la table, dans sa chambre Rose pleurait… C'est dans la douche qu'il l'avait trouvé nu, gisant au milieu de son sang, les jets étaient à leur maximum et l'eau emportait déjà toutes les traces…

Alors Ianto avait refermé la douche et s'était rendu dans la chambre, là, il avait pris sa fille dans ses bras et il l'avait rassurée :

« Chut… c'est rien… juste Môm qui est parfois un peu excessif, hum ? Allez, rendors-toi, et si tu entends des drôles de bruits dans un petit moment, dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'y habitues parce que t'as pas fini… »

Il avait reposé délicatement le nourrisson endormi dans son petit lit, il l'avait admiré, puis il s'était rendu dans la douche, non s'en s'être préalablement défait de ses vêtements.

Il était arrivé juste à temps pour assister au retour de Jack dans le monde des vivants.

« Un peu expéditif non ? » Avait-il dit en aidant son compagnon à finir de se nettoyer.

« Pas question de subir le retour à la normale de mes hormones quand je peux l'activer ! » Avait grommelé Jack qui avait encore du mal à retrouver son équilibre.

« Baby blues très peu pour moi, merci ! » Avait-il ajouté en attirant Ianto à lui.

« J'ai d'autres projets pour toi et moi » Avait-il murmuré tout en guidant la main de Ianto vers sa virilité retrouvée.

« Je vois ça ! »

« Monsieur Jones, ça va être votre fête ! »

Ils l'avaient fait dans la douche, deux fois, et une autre fois quelque part à mi-chemin entre la douche et le lit, bon, et puis évidement sur le lit, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison.

Ianto était absolument incapable de dire à quel moment il avait perdu conscience de la suite de la soirée, mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le lit était dans un état effroyable, tout comme lui d'ailleurs !

Il s'était levé chancelant et avait retrouvé Jack installé dans le sofa les pieds sur la table basse avec les jambes repliées servant de transat à Rose, il avait admiré un court instant puis était venu les rejoindre.

« 'Jour beauté ! » Lui avait dit Jack, puis il avait confié à sa fille :

« Tad ne tient pas la distance !»

« Grrrr ! »

« Ça va ? »

« Juste l'impression d'avoir été vandalisé ! »

« Je me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre ? »

« C'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation ! Sauvage… !»

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 15/

**Chapitre** : La baby-sitter

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Owen Harper, Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Owen Harper s'improvise baby-sitter pour les beaux yeux de Rose Harkness-Jones.  
**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.**  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Mais quelle idée il avait eu ! Non, mais franchement ! Se proposer de jouer les baby-sitters pour que ces deux ostrogoths dégénérés puissent aller passer une soirée au Gathunb !

Lui, Owen Harper, le légiste ! Le misanthrope…

Owen tournait dans son appartement, tentant de lui donner un look acceptable…

Imbécile ! Elle a trois mois et deux pères, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre que ton appartement ressemble à un zoo !

Sauf que, au moins un, des deux pères, risquait de l'accusé de saboter leur soirée en amoureux, probablement les deux en fait, Jack semblait s'être trouver une vocation de ménagère assez surprenante en y repensant…

Owen, lui n'était pas doué, il lui semblait même que plus il s'agitait et plus le mal empirait.

Après tout c'était de leur faute, pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix, et le laisser dans sa chambre de stase, il était tranquille là, au moins !

Tandis que maintenant, il était obligé de tout reprendre depuis le début et de retourner en cours !

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se contenter de la pension de Torchwood, mais après trois semaines, il s'était vite ennuyé et s'était retrouvé à tenir compagnie à Jack et Rose sur la terrasse collective…

Une vraie mère poule celui-là ! Il en était gaga de sa Rose !

Bref, Owen avait fait une demande pour faire une remise à niveau, bilan : il avait une bonne dizaine d'années d'études devant lui avant de pouvoir re-prétendre au titre de docteur ! Un comble, lui le surdoué qui avait fini ses études de médecine à moins de 23 ans !

Et comme si retourner sur les bancs de l'école ne lui suffisait pas, il s'était proposé de faire la nounou !

Comme de bien entendu, les heureux parents totalement inconscients s'étaient pointés avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur l'horaire prévu avec bébé et tout son fatras, comme si n'y avait déjà pas assez de bordel comme ça !

« Oh ! Oh ! C'est un déménagement ou une invasion ! » Avait-il fait en ouvrant la porte.

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose ! » avait fait Jack fonçant les sourcils après avoir jeté un regard circulaire.

« Le QG avant mon arrivé ! » Avait répondu Ianto posant le couffin sur le sofa.

« Nostalgique, Owen ? » Avait-il ajouté sarcastique.

« Appartement d'étudiant ! Je suppose que c'est un truc auquel tu as échappé, l'imprimante ? »

« Effectivement ! »Avait concédé Ianto :

« Même étudiant, je n'aurais jamais vécu dans une porcherie ! »

« T'as vécu dans un hangar avec un ptérodactyle ! » Lui avait fait remarquer Jack.

« Tu peux parler, toi ! Tu as vécu au QG, avec Owen et Suzie ! »

Tout en plaisantant les deux compères avaient réussi à faire de la place pour installer leur rejeton.

« C'est peut-être pas prudent de la laisser là dedans : elle ne risque pas de tomber ? » Avait fait Owen, un peu dépassé par l'efficacité des deux autres.

« Elles a trois mois Owen, elle ne va pas se carapater ! Au mieux : elle pédale ! » Lui avait rappelé Jack.

« Là, elle a pris son biberon, elle est changée, normalement t'es tranquille jusqu'à notre retour, on sera rentré avant la prochaine alerte ! » Avait ajouté Ianto.

« Oh, alors si j'ai bien compris, je sers à rien moi ? » Avait fait Owen un peu vexé.

« Si, tu joues les sentinelles pour qu'on puisse aller profiter de notre première soirée de débauche depuis… Cardiff ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Oh, parce qu'on a eu des soirées de débauches à Cardiff ? Faudra que tu me racontes ça, parce que j'en ai aucuns souvenir… tu es sûr que c'était avec moi ?» Avait fait Ianto avec un air épaté.

« Et, nos chasses aux wheevils ? »

« Oh, tu faisais référence aux parties de jambes en l'air à l'arrière du SUV ! » Avait fait Ianto moqueur.

« Bon juste au cas où, tu as tout ce qu'il faut : un biberon, pas besoin de le réchauffer… »

« Je sais : ils gardent la température ! » Avait récité Owen, qui avait déjà eu droit au cours sur les biberons avec Jack.

« Et de quoi la changer en cas d'accident, elle n'aime pas être sale, donc si elle se met à pleurer, ça a pas mal de chance d'être ça, et les lingettes ! Voilà ! Bonne soirée ! Révise bien ! »

Et les deux hommes étaient partis, le laissant seul avec Rose qui l'ignorait complètement, dormant du sommeil des innocents.

Elle était mimi, fallait dire ce qui était, et prête pour un match de boxe avec ses deux petits poings ramenés près de son visage : Jack avait fait du bon boulot !

Owen n'en revenait toujours pas ! S'il n'avait été là pour le voir ! Son capitaine : maman !

Il avait pensé à Gwen et à Tosh, essayant d'imaginer leur réactions, pour Gwen, elle aurait simplement gâtifiait, Tosh en revanche, c'était d'abord une scientifique, et puis Jack à ses yeux…

Owen avait toujours était étonné de la confiance presque aveugle que Tosh lui accordait, ça lui ressemblait si peu.

Il s'était souvent demandé, où Jack avait été la pêcher. Il l'avait ramené un matin et leur avait présenté comme le génie qu'elle était, mais sur le coup, lui et Suzie avaient surtout vu un petit animal apeuré.

Oui, Tosh comme lui aurait été épatée…

Owen avait réarrangé le couffin de manière à pouvoir voir Rose depuis son terminal, et s'était remis au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, il relevait le nez pour constater qu'elle dormait toujours ! Elle était mignonne… et Owen commençait à s'engourdir et à avoir faim : devait-il prendre le risque de la laisser seule pour se rendre à la cuisine, ou celui de la réveiller en l'emmenant avec lui ?

Stupide ! Jack n'emmenait pas sa fille quand il allait pisser, et il n'attendait pas le retour de Ianto pour le faire… qui sait après tout ? Non ! C'était stupide !

Il s'était penché sur le couffin pour écouter la respiration régulière du nourrisson : tout semblait aller pour le mieux, il avait le temps d'aller se chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, et même d'aller pisser puisse qu'on en parlait !

Il n'avait pas traîné, prenant quand même soin de bien se laver les mains, son appart était peut-être bordélique mais il n'en était pas moins toubib, ou l'avait été !

Rose était réveillée : toutes des garces !

« Ga ! » Avait-elle fait.

« Ga, toi-même » lui avait-il répondu un peu contrarié.

Elle avait esquissé un demi-sourire et avait pédalé en guise de réponse.

« Tu sais que c'est pas encore l'heure de ton casse-croute, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gga ! »

« Je sens qu'on va avoir une conversation hautement philosophique tout les deux ? Ça ne t'embête pas si je mange ? »

« Ga ! »

« Ga ! » Avait répondu, Owen en mordant dans le sandwich, qu'il s'était confectionné.

Et re pédalage ! Et avec une jolie risette en prime !

« Ga ! Ga ! » Avait-il refait.

Et la petite de répondre :

« Gaa ! » en pédalant à qui mieux-mieux.

Génial, il était en train de gâtifier ! Il pouvait se moquer de Gwen !!!

« Bon ! Allez ! L'oncle Owen a du boulot ! Hein ? »

« Gaaaa ! »

Owen avait repris son poste, un œil sur l'écran, l'autre sur Rose qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris tu veux tout savoir sur les amibes ? »

« Ga ! »

C'est comme ça que Rose avait pris son premier cours de biologie, non pas qu'elle en ait retenue quoi que ce soit !

Vers 2h du mat, Jack et Ianto avait récupéré leur mouflette profondément endormie.

Et Owen leur avait fait savoir, pour le principe, qu'ils ne l'y reprendraient plus, sauf évidement, en cas d'extrême urgence !!!

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 16/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones - 01

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

Jack avait appris à prendre le temps de savourer chaque minute passée avec ceux qu'il aimait, Rose et Ianto suffisaient à son bonheur, mais est-ce que cette nouvelle vie relativement pépère allait convenir encore longtemps à Ianto, c'était une autre histoire !

Jack avait été nager, Ianto était resté seul avec Rose, il avait des trucs à lire ! Vu la vitesse à laquelle lisait Ianto ça épatait le capitaine qu'il trouve encore quelque chose à lire !

Quand il était rentré, il avait trouvé le père et la fille dans le salon : Ianto avait installé la baignoire de Rose sur la table et s'amusait avec elle, plus qu'il ne lui donnait le bain. La petite puce l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et riait aux éclats tandis que le jeune homme lui faisait des "bloup ! bloup !" sur le ventre.

Jack s'adossa contre le mur pour contempler la scène : profiter du moment présent sans penser au lendemain, et sans penser au passé ! Ce n'était pas toujours facile et il lui fallait souvent faire de gros efforts pour repousser le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge et se concentrer sur le moment de bonheur qui s'offrait à lui…

Rose et Ianto, ici et maintenant… !

_*Asham las doc, asham les de mecos…*_

Ianto lui avait souri intérieurement en réponse et continuait à jouer avec sa fille.

Mais pourquoi le bonheur faisait-il si mal parfois, s'était dit Jack en fermant les yeux, pour réfréner les larmes qui montaient en lui.

« Ici et maintenant » Avait dit la voix grave de Ianto, ses lèvres prenant les siennes tandis que la petite main mouillée de Rose agrippait sa joue avec une absence totale de délicatesse.

« Reste avec nous, Jack ! »

« Je t'aime, je vous aime… »

« J'avais compris… ! » Avait répondu Ianto en effaçant tendrement les larmes qui avaient réussi à franchir le seuil de ses paupières.

Jack se mit à les couvrir tout deux de baisers, déclenchant une nouvelle rafale de rires de la part de Rose et quelques protestations de celle de Ianto :

« Doucement, grosse brute ! Tu vas l'écraser, sauvage ! »

Jack avait fini par céder à la raison et aux chatouilles que Ianto avait entrepris de lui faire, bon au départ ce n'était pas supposé être des chatouilles mais avec ses mains humides sur la peau de Jack c'était ce que c'était devenu…

« Si tu lui donnais à manger pendant que je nettoie le souk que j'ai fait ? » Avait fini par proposer Ianto.

Jack était revenu au salon avec Rose pour lui donner à manger, il s'était installé sur le sofa et d'un œil regardait Ianto finir de ramasser l'eau éclaboussée un peu partout.

« Pour répondre à la question non formulée, Jack : je suis heureux comme ça ! Toi, Rose, c'est plus que je n'en ai jamais espéré, et j'aime mon boulot, que demande le peuple ? »

« Mais… ? » avait continué Jack qui sentait bien qu'il y avait un mais.

« Mais je me fais du souci pour toi, tu cogites trop ! »

Jack ne savait quoi répondre, il savait trop bien que mentir à Ianto était peine perdu…

« Il faut que tu te trouves une occupation, quelque chose qui t'occupe l'esprit…»

« Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi et avec elle »

« Ça n'arrêtera pas le temps, Jack, et tu le sais ! » Avait dit Ianto en venant les rejoindre.

« Tu es immortel, nous ne le sommes pas, c'est dit ! Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons rien y faire… et je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à te regarder souffrir… et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois empathe ! » Avait-il conclu.

« Je vais y réfléchir » avait répondu Jack.

Trouver quelque chose qui l'occupe mais qui ne l'éloigne pas d'eux !

Jack devait passer les deux jours suivant à chercher, ça avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit, mais rien ne lui venait qui soit vraiment réaliste, sauf évidement rempiler à Torchwood…

Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse pour profiter du soleil printanier et manger dehors, Rose était confortablement installée sur son tapis de jeu, et en avait trouvé un passionnant : ses pieds !

Jack avait fini de débarrasser et Ianto avait préparé le tépan.

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un café ! » Avait fait le jeune homme en revenant avec la boisson locale.

Jack avait souri :

« Tu sais que le dernier que j'ai bu c'est toi qui l'avait préparé… ? »

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne trouve pas de café ? Tu vas pas me dire que personne n'a pensé à mettre des plants de café dans l'arche de Noé intergalactique, d'autant que je suppose qu'il y en a eu plusieurs, non ? » Avait répondu Ianto en forme de boutade, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Jack repartir divaguer dans ses souvenirs nostalgiques.

« En fait je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avant l'évacuation… »

« Un problème ? »

« Oui, tu sais, il y beaucoup d'espèces qui ont disparu avant même que l'évacuation soit décidée… »

« Y avait pas une conférence internationale pour discuter de l'avenir de la planète qui était prévue ? »

« Oh, il y en a eu quelques une, il y a eu aussi pas mal de catastrophes climatiques avant que les gouvernements commencent à se dire que, faire l'autruche en prétextant qu'il y avait plus urgent et qu'il était inutile de créer la panique, n'était peut-être pas une solution ! »

« Evidement ! »

« Yep ! »

« Alors, pu de café ? »

« Nope ! »

Ianto avait alors regardé sa tasse avec un air déprimé, et avait avalé son tépan avec un air dubitatif.

« Il est très bon ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on arrête pas de me dire » Avait répondu Ianto qui n'était manifestement pas convaincu, en ramassant les tasses.

Sur son tapis Rose riait aux éclats, elle avait découvert, depuis peu, qu'elle pouvait se faire des chatouilles toute seule, sous les pieds et ça l'occupait bien !

« Tu sais quoi ma puce ? Je crois qu'il est temps que je te présente ton grand frère ! » Lui avait dit Jack.

Le jour suivant, Jack et Rose au lieu d'aller faire leur promenade sur le bord de la mer, l'avaient faite à bord du Vieux Faucon.

Le vaisseau était sorti de sa torpeur pour les accueillir et, avec lui, Tashan qui profitait du calme que lui conférait l'absence de passager pour somnoler.

« Salut, là dedans ! » Avait fait Jack puis s'adressant à sa fille il avait dit :

« Dis bonjour à ton frère, Rose »

« Moa ! » Avait répondu Rose en attrapant le nez de sa Môm.

* _C'est presque ça_ ! * Avait plaisanté Tashan.

* _Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié…_ *

« Oh, bien sûr ! » Avait fait Jack, qui savait bien que de tout ses enfants, le seul qui avait une chance de lui survivre c'était celui-ci. Il savait aussi que Tashan avait une notion du temps qui n'avait pas beaucoup de rapport avec celle des humains.

* _On va faire un tour ?_ *

« Nope, on reste ici ! Mais en revanche je voudrais que tu réveilles la serre… »

* _Sérieux ?_ *

« Sérieusement, oui ! » Avait-il répondu en ouvrant une des nombreuses boîtes à musique de la pièce à vivre pour le ravissement de sa fille.

* _Ça va encore courir partout en brayant tout ce que ça peut !_ *

« Tu sais que tu es un vieux ronchon ! » Avait répondu Jack en prenant l'ascenseur qui donnait sur la serre.

Jack n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la serre, depuis que lui et Thara l'avait fermée après la mort de Tish…

« Ici et maintenant ! » S'était-il répété !

*_Yep !*_ Avait confirmé son fils.

La large porte s'était ouverte devant eux, et les fluorescences s'étaient mises en route, du moins presque toutes…

*_Il y en a 34 qui ne répondent pas_* Avait confirmé Tashan.

« Eh, j'ai de quoi m'occuper au moins 5 ou 6 jours ! C'est Tad qui va être content ! » Avait dit Jack à Rose.

« Tah ! »

« Oui, ma puce Tad, c'est presque ça ! Comme dirait ton frère ! »

La serre avait été complètement vidée de tous végétaux lorsque Tish avait décidé qu'elle se faisait trop vieille pour continuer à partager la vie aventureuse de Jack à bord du Faucon. Elle avait voulu se rapprocher de ses fils et s'installer à Caerdydd.

Jack lui avait construit une maison sur la falaise, et il l'avait entourée d'un grand jardin où il avait repiqué avec amour tous ses trésors : si l'on trouvait des oranges et des pamplemousses sur New Cardiff, c'était grâce à Tish !

Jack s'était installé avec elle, et ils avaient partagé encore 15 belles années de tendresse…

*_Ici et maintenant !*_

« Yep ! » Avait répondu Jack.

Jack s'était dirigé vers l'armoire à semences, il en avait ouvert les deux portes : devant lui s'alignait une multitude de sachets de tailles et de couleurs différentes avec de petites étiquettes amoureusement annotées.

« Si dans tout ça on trouve pas du café ! » Avait-il fait en cherchant où poser Rose.

Jack avait fini par trouver, une fois qu'il avait réalisé que, même si, Tish utilisait couramment le commun à la fin de sa vie, elle continuait de classer ses sachets en utilisant l'alphabet de son enfance…

Un petit sachet marqué : moka ! Jack l'avait ouvert comme un enfant ouvre un cadeau de noël et avait trouvé, au milieu d'un peu de poudre, 5 graines de café.

« Ben, m'est avis qu'on va pas aller ben loin avec ça ! » Avait-il fait en prenant sa fille à témoin, mais celle-ci s'était endormie dans la veste de sa Môm, en suçant son gros orteil.

« Profite en, tant que tu peux !» Avait-il fait en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Va falloir trouver autre chose ! »

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 16/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones - 02

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Jack et Rose étaient retournés à bord du Vieux faucon, Jack pour réparer les fluorescences et Rose, parce que faire sa sieste là ou ailleurs… !

Si Jack se rappelait bien à quel point il aimait le café de Ianto, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de le cultiver, ni ce qui faisait qu'un café était bon ou pas !

Alors, dès qu'il en avait le temps, il faisait des recherches sur la culture d'un fruit disparu depuis plus de 2000 ans… !

Ici, il pouvait recréer différents environnements, et même côte à côte… mais encore fallait-il savoir de quoi on parlait…

Il avait passé et stérilisé la terre, et il avait vérifié que les ph correspondaient bien à ce qui était mentionné sur les bacs, que fallait-il vraiment pour cultiver du café ?

Humidité et température constante… ! Ça, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème !

Jack avait planté ses grains de café, sans beaucoup d'espoir mais bon, pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

En supposant que ses graines donnent quelque chose, il ne pouvait espérer récolter ses premiers fruits que dans cinq ans, et encore, il lui faudrait les destiner à un réensemençage. Même s'il arrivait à activer leur croissance, fallait-il déjà qu'ils germent…! Ianto n'était pas prêt de savourer à nouveau son breuvage de prédilection.

_*Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de repartir dans le temps pour aller chercher d'autres graines ?*_

« Certainement pas ! Tant qu'à griller deux de mes précieuses batteries, je ramènerais des plants ! »

_*Tu pars complètement en vrille, là ? T'es pas vraiment sérieux ?*_

« Pourquoi ? Au départ c'est pour recréer l'écosystème de la Terre que l'Agence a, ou plus exactement, sera créée… » Avait fait remarquer Jack.

_*Yep, on se demande bien quel est l'hurluberlu qui pourrait avoir une telle idée !*_ Avait soupiré Tashan.

« Je ne sais pas, mais, de toute façon, c'était plutôt une bonne idée, puisque ça a marché » Avait répondu Jack.

_*M'étonne pas que ton Docteur attrapait le tournis rien qu'en te regardant ! Il en dit quoi ton copain quand tu parles du futur au passé ? *_

« Comme les autres, il s'y ait fait, et accessoirement, il s'appelle Ianto ! »

_*Depuis le temps que tu m'en rabâches les oreilles de celui-là, je ne risque pas de l'oublier…*_

……………………………_.._

« Je veux juste que tu me gardes Rose une petite heure » Avait fait Jack avec son air de cocker.

« Que je garde Rose et que Ianto n'en sache rien… ! » Avait précisé Owen dans un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Une surprise… ! » Avait répondu Jack, et il avait ajouté :

« Quand tu veux, du moment que c'est pendant ses heures de travail »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Elle t'adore ! »

« Jack !!! »

« Je t'assure, regarde la… »

Rose, indifférente à l'échange, jouait avec ses pieds, pour ne pas changer…

« Elle en a rien à foutre, ta môme ! »

Elle était adorable et Owen avait pris goût à jouer les tontons gâteaux, mais il n'était pas question qu'il l'admette même sous la torture. Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur servir de nounou agréé, fallait pas pousser…

Jack lui avait amené Rose le lendemain dans l'après-midi, il n'avait pas de cours et Ianto rentrerait tard…

« Je ne serais pas long… pas plus d'une petite heure, probablement moins » Avait dit Jack.

Ça en faisait 6 et toujours aucun signe de l'animal !

Ianto avait appelé pour savoir s'il avait vu Jack et Rose voilà plus d'une heure, et il n'avait maintenant plus ni change ni quoi que ce soit à donner à la petite qui commençait à avoir faim.

Owen s'était fait incendié lorsqu'il avait avoué à Ianto que la petite était chez lui mais qu'il ignorait où était sa putain de « mère » !

Ils avaient tous débarqués chez lui, non seulement Ianto mais Ifan, Johanne et Jonathan…

« Il ne m'a donné aucune explication ! » Avait répété Owen pour la dixième fois, tandis que Ianto donnait à manger à sa fille en lui lançant des regards assassins.

« Il est parti dans le temps » en avait conclu Ifan.

« Mais pourquoi faire ? » Avait fait Jonathan.

« Personnellement aucune idée, quelqu'un a des suggestions ? » Avait dit l'insectoïde.

« Il a parlé de surprise… » Avait hésité Owen en regardant Ianto, Jack allait se faire étriper.

« Tu parles d'une surprise, vais lui en faire, moi… » Avait grommelé le père abandonné.

Rose était probablement la seule à savoir où Jack était, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle les aide à le retrouver.

« Peut-être trouverons-nous des indices à bord du Vieux Faucon » Avait suggéré Johanne.

Ils s'étaient téléportés à bord, se matérialisant dans la grande pièce à vivre.

« Déjà, une bonne chose : il ne nous a pas bloqué l'accès au vaisseau ! » Avait fait remarquer Jonathan.

Pour Owen et Ianto c'était une première, et ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça.

« Piuff… ! » Avait soufflé Owen.

« Comme tu dis ! » Avait fait Ianto estomaqué.

« En tous cas, il est venu ici avec Rose » Avait dit Jonathan en indiquant le parc et des jouets que Jack avait installés dans un coin de la grande pièce.

« Je monte sur le pont, avec un peu de chance le journal de bord sera accessible… » Avait dit Ifan.

Après avoir posé sa fille dans le parc, Ianto l'avait suivi, il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose d'indéfinissable… une présence… puissante et intangible…

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à bord de ce vaisseau ? » Avait-il demandé dans l'ascenseur.

« Non, Tad voyageait seul avec Ethan en principe »

« Mais ce vaisseau est immense, non ? »

« Oui, tu peux dire ça comme ça, me suis perdu une ou deux fois à bord, Tad a même condamné des étages ! »

« Donc, il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un à bord… » Avait fait valoir Ianto.

« Un passager clandestin ? Oui, si tu vas par là… mais j'en doute… » Avait dit l'insectoïde perplexe et il avait demandé :

« Tu ressens une présence ? » Sachant bien que même un empathe ne pouvait ressentir qu'une présence immédiate.

« Oui, indéfinissable mais puissante et non hostile … »

_*Ça c'est toi qui le dis !*_

« Pardon ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

_*Oups !*_

« Euh, rien… ! » Avait répondu Ifan et devant l'air suspicieux de Ianto, il avait ajouté :

« Je n'ai rien dit »

« Qui est là ? » Avait demandé Ianto alors que le pont prenait vie petit à petit.

Ifan, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, commençait à s'affairer sur les différents cadrans qui l'entouraient.

« Je doute que Tad ait laissé quoique ce soit, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache où il se rendait. » Avait-il dit

_*Cet abruti est parti chercher des plants de café et aura probablement récolté une catastrophe ou deux au passage*_

« Des plants de café ? »

« Pardon ? » Avait demandé Ifan en regardant Ianto perplexe.

« Il y a quelque chose ici… Ou du moins quelqu'un, qui sait où est ton père et qui parle de lui avec une étonnante familiarité » Avait expliqué Ianto.

« Tu ne l'entends pas ? » Avait-il demandé.

_*C'est un insecte ! Pas un Seigneur du Temps !*_

« Je ne suis pas un Seigneur du Temps non plus » avait répondu Ianto.

« Qu'es-tu ? As-tu un nom ? » Avait-il demandé.

_*T'es bien indiscret ! Et toi, qu'es-tu, si tu n'es pas un Seigneur du Temps ? *_

« Mon nom est Ianto et je suis Humain »

_*Oh ! Alors, c'est toi… ! *_

« Et toi qui es-tu ? » L'avait relancé Ianto.

_*Tashan, fils de Tashée et des Humains Asham et Rose*_

« Enchanté ! » Avait répondu Ianto puis s'adressant à Ifan, il avait demandé :

« Tashée, Asham ça te dis quelque chose ? »

« Asham veut dire amour en Commun mais je suppose que tu le sais, non, nada … »

« Tashée, il me semble avoir entendu Jack désigner le Tardis par ce nom »

_*Le Tardis n'est qu'une boîte, Tashée est son âme…*_

« Oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Et toi, tu es l'âme de ce vaisseau ? »

_*En quelque sorte…*_

_A suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 18/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones – 03

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Ianto hésitait entre l'envie de meurtre et de pleurer : Jack avait disparu dans le temps pour aller lui chercher du café…

« Ton frère a raison, ta Môm est un abruti ! » Avait dit Ianto à Rose.

Il était resté à bord du Vieux Faucon, les autres étaient redescendus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire à part attendre que Jack trouve un moyen de revenir.

« C'est l'avantage d'être immortel, il peut revenir du passé même à pied » Avait fait valoir Owen.

« Sauf que même à pied, si Jack n'est pas revenu en temps et en heure, c'est qu'il a rencontré un problème » Avait répondu Ianto.

« En 2500 ans, m'est avis qu'il peut en rencontrer plus d'un, surtout le connaissant ! » Avait fait remarquer Ifan.

Jonathan lui avait passé son téléporteur et montré comment s'en servir, Ianto voulait traîner un peu, discuter avec l'étonnant Tashan.

« Donc tu as été conçu au moment où Rose et Tashée ont ramené Jack à la vie… et fait de lui un immortel ! »

_*Yep* _

« Alors, tu es partiellement humain, si on peu dire… »

_* Il semblerait*_

« Mais tu es totalement immatériel, n'est-ce pas ? »

_*Même les humains ne sont pas que matière… !*_

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça… Quoique lorsque la matière meure, l'esprit suit, en tous cas pour ce que j'en sais… »

_*Tu n'es jamais réellement mort… Contrairement à Tad ! *_

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que son esprit survit ? »

_*Réfléchis, jeune Seigneur du Temps Humain, s'il se régénérait à partir de la matière, que se _serait-il _passé lorsque la reine Kr'ttt où encore le Maître s'amusaient à l'écarteler ou à le débiter en petits morceaux… ?*_

Ianto avait eu alors une vision de l'apprenti sorcier, version Disney, avec Jack dans le rôle du balai se démultipliant sous les assauts de la hache d'un Mickey interprété par le Maître au bord de la crise de nerf : c'était assez perturbant !

« Oui, vu comme ça… ! »

« Est-ce que je me trompe en pensant que si Jack n'est pas de retour, c'est qu'il a besoin d'une aide venant d'ici… ? » Avait demandé Ianto, revenant à son sujet de préoccupation.

_*Il pourrait être coincé quelque part, il pourrait aussi avoir oublié, ça arrive aux humains d'oublier…*_

« En tous cas, j'en connais un qui n'oublie, surtout pas, de faire une connerie quand il en a la possibilité ! »

_* Mais tes sentiments pour lui sont à la mesure de ceux qu'il a pour toi…*_

Ianto était resté interdit, il s'était instinctivement fermé à double tour dès qu'il avait senti la présence de Tashan…

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… » Lui avait-il fait remarquer pour contenir son agacement.

_*Non, tu ne te trompes pas… *_

« Donc, il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons, que nous devons faire ici pour qu'il revienne »

_*Indéniablement*_

« Ça t'amuse ce petit jeu ? »

_*C'est toi qui mène la danse mon garçon, je ne vois la réponse que lorsque tu as formulé la question*_

« ??? »

« Y a-t-il à bord un autre moyen de se rendre dans le temps ? » Avait demandé Ianto sans trop y croire.

_*Oui, toi et moi*_

……………………………………_._

« Si t'es venu me demander de garder Rose, c'est : non ! » Avait aboyé Owen direct, en lui ouvrant la porte.

« En fait j'étais venu te demander si ça te dirait de mettre en suspend tes cours pour venir avec moi chercher Jack ? »

« Chercher Jack ? Où ça, chercher Jack… ? »

« XIXième siècle, Terre, il semblerait… »

« Z'êtes complètement malades, tous les deux ! »

« Tu viens, ou tu viens pas ? »

« On part quand ? »

« Tout de suite… »

« En fait t'as besoin d'une nounou… ? »

« Juste le temps que je l'étripe, une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé… »

« Y a un truc qui me dérange dans ton scénario !? »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Si je garde Rose, je ne pourrais pas assister à l'étripage… ! »

« Ben, tu pourras toujours l'étriper toi-même après, si ce n'est que ça… c'est l'avantage d'être immortel quand en plus, on est un abruti ! »

Ianto avait installé Owen dans une des chambres d'hôte du vaisseau, évitant celle que Tashan lui avait dit être celle d'Ethan, le clone avait toujours gardé sa propre chambre, d'une part parce que Jack ne dormait presque pas, et aussi parce que cette chambre était importante pour lui…

Ils avaient fait un petit tour du propriétaire réduit à l'essentiel, ce qui était déjà pas mal :

« C'est moi ou ce vaisseau est plus grand que notre ancien quartier général ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Certainement, parce que là, t'en à pas vu la moitié de ce que j'ai visité au court des derniers jours… »

« C'est quoi le plan, à propos ? Je suppose que c'est pas toi qui va piloter ce vaisseau ? » Avait fini par demander Owen qui commençait à réaliser que Ianto n'avait pas l'air d'avoir invité qui que ce soit d'autre à partager cette petite aventure.

« En fait, il va se piloter lui-même, en inversant sa dernière course, tout simplement… » Avait expliqué brièvement Ianto.

« Il peut faire ça ? » Avait fait Owen avec une moue suspicieuse.

« Oui… »

« Bon, je suppose que ça nous ramène sur Terre, Ok ! Mais après… ?»

« Ben après, Tashan est une entité qui est né du vortex temporel, il pense qu'il devrait pouvoir arriver à contacter Jack à travers le temps… »

« Et suppose que ça ne marche pas ? Deux mois aller, deux autres pour le retour… ?»

« Oui… ! » Avait fait Ianto avec un air découragé fort bien imité.

« Vous êtes vraiment de grands malades tout les deux ! »

« Tu te répètes ! »

« Et t'es sûr qu'il est vraiment parti chercher des plants de café… ? »

« Il a préparé une serre immense pour les accueillir… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Yep ! Mais il est parti à pied, explique moi comment il comptait les ramener ses caféiers ? Parce que je suppose que pour démarrer une plantation, y en faut un paquet, non ? »

« Je me suis aussi posé la question, d'autant qu'il a vraiment prévu 2000 emplacements… »

« Et il en pense quoi ton Tashan ? »

« Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre où est le problème ! »

« Oh, Seigneur, et c'est ça qui va nous servir de pilote ! »

Ianto s'était approprié la chambre de Jack, y installant le lit cage qu'il avait trouvé dans la nurserie, lui et Rose avaient passé les trois dernières semaines à bord à élaborer avec Tashan leur plan d'action, dont Ianto n'avait donné qu'une des solutions envisagées à Owen…

Il était plus que probable que si Ianto lui avait dit qu'il avait l'intention de piloter le Vieux Faucon à travers le temps, il lui aurait passé la camisole sans hésiter !

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 19/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones – 04

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Jack avait préparé son expédition avec minutie, pas question de se retrouver coincé d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait où il allait et ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait trouvé, à bord du Vieux Faucon, des vêtements qui n'étaient certes pas d'époque, mais le ferait passer, tout au plus, pour un américain excentrique, et comme avec Ianto, ils parlaient anglais dans l'intimité, ce qui était étrange d'une certaine manière, mais c'était aussi dans cette langue qu'ils s'étaient connus, bref il n'était pas rouillé…

Il avait relu un ou deux bouquins en français, histoire de se rafraîchir la mémoire… Si celle-ci était bonne, à St-Denis, c'était la langue officielle.

De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de s'éterniser sauf si ses informations concernant l'Etoile Noire étaient fausses, et ça c'était fort possible…

De toute façon, il avait pris le tournevis sonique, on ne sait jamais, son papier psychique, ça serait certainement utile, son sac de voyage Gallifreyen, deux batteries de rechange pour son manipulateur de vortex.

Évidement, il avait vérifié que son filtre de perception était activé, il n'était pas question qu'il déclenche une catastrophe à l'arrivée d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas être vraiment sûr à quoi correspondait ses coordonnées.

Il s'était téléporté à travers l'espace et le temps pour arriver à… Saint-Denis-de-la-Réunion le 14 avril 1832 à 17h43, heure locale, il tombait des hallebardes et il avait oublié son parapluie !

Mais c'était plutôt de bon augure, vu qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un naufrage !

Si ses infos étaient bonnes l'Etoile Noire lèverait l'ancre le lendemain avec, à son bord, 2000 pieds de Bourbon Pointu en partance pour Madagascar en vu de créer une nouvelle plantation, et coulerait corps et biens avant d'avoir rejoint sa destination avec sa précieuse cargaison.

Il était parti en repérage, histoire de voir où le navire pouvait bien mouiller et assister à l'embarquement de sa marchandise, il avait traîné un peu ne reconnaissant pas la ville dans laquelle il devait séjourner quelques semaines, bien des années plus tard.

En même temps, c'était pour lui tellement loin, même le parfum du café il l'avait oublié, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à la halle aux grains où se négociait le café, là, il avait été assailli par les souvenirs : la toute première tasse que Ianto lui avait proposée, la petite cuisine du QG, leurs doigts s'effleurant lorsque le jeune homme lui portait son café devant ses collègues.

Jack avait joué les hommes invisibles, profitant de l'avantage pour toucher, sentir, goûter… La tentation avait été trop grande, il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait ouvert en grand son sac de voyage et y avait fait tomber un grand sac de jute rempli du roi des cafés.

Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais l'ordre du monde n'en serait pas ébranlé.

Afin de trouver le bateau, il avait dû se rendre visible et interroger la population locale, ça avait été ardu, mais finalement on lui avait indiqué une goélette ancrée à l'est. Lorsqu'il était arrivé les hommes embarquaient les derniers plants. Il avait été déçu, il les avait imaginés un peu plus gros, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé à la tentation un peu plus tôt.

Ayant réactivé son filtre de perception, il n'avait rencontré aucune difficulté pour monter à bord. Il s'était glissé dans la cale et avait attendu que le bateau lève l'ancre. Il était trempé, une vraie soupe ! Alors il s'était déshabillé pour essorer ses vêtements, vu l'humidité ambiante, ils ne sécheraient pas, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais ça serait quand même plus confortable…

Il les avait étendus dans un coin pas trop en vu et s'était installé sur des ballots gardant toujours le contact avec son trop précieux sac pour qu'il reste dans le champ de protection du filtre, sa futur plantation captant tout son intérêt.

Il y avait eu quelques allées et venues, mais rien qui ne posa problème, sauf évidement, le fait qu'il lui était toujours difficile de côtoyer des hommes et des femmes dont il savait le temps compté, et être dans l'impossibilité d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

Madame, comme l'appelaient les matelots, était venue inspecter ses caféiers avec amour. C'était une magnifique mulâtre d'à peine 25 ou 30 ans, puis il y avait Sidonie qui devait être sa soubrette, et George, probablement un vieux serviteur ou esclave de la famille, il avait des préventions d'un vieux grand-père avec la jeune femme.

Jack ignorait quand le bateau coulerait exactement, et il ne pouvait attendre le dernier moment pour agir. Enfourner 2000 plants dans son cabas lui prendrait pas loin de 6 heures, et il n'était pas question qu'il éveille l'attention de Madame qui n'avait pas hésité à revenir leurs faire une visite dès l'aube. Elle avait froncé un peu les sourcils, Jack en avait déjà prélevé un bon dixième, mais Sidonie était venue la prévenir que Madame était servie.

La mer était forte et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Jack avait renfilé ses vêtements humides et avait repris ses prélèvements dès qu'il s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul, faisant disparaître un à un les plants dans son cabas.

Lorsque Madame était finalement revenue, le roulis était si fort que Jack ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée…

Il avait repris conscience alors que Georges descendait aux nouvelles, accompagné de Sidonie qui ne semblait pas très rassurée.

« Je ne vois personne, là, Madame… ! »

« Je vous dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui avale mes caféiers, vous voyez bien qu'il en manque les ¾ !»

Jack s'était frotté le crâne, la jeune femme avait du frapper à l'aveuglette mais elle ne l'avait pas raté et elle tenait encore fermement le manche dont elle s'était servie. Georges, armé d'un balai, tâtait le sol devant lui à sa recherche ou du moins à la recherche de quelque chose. Grâce au système de répulsion qui couplait le filtre de perception, il mettait à chaque fois à côté.

Jack n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que, dans sa chute, il avait perdu le contact avec son précieux sac et que celui-ci était désormais parfaitement visible et que Georges se tenait juste entre eux…

C'est à ce moment que, pour arranger les choses, son bracelet avait bipé !

Jack n'avait eu que le temps d'esquiver le balai d'une roulade qui l'avait conduit dans les jupes de Madame qui avait alors disparu aux yeux de ses serviteurs abasourdis !

« Euh, Hello ! » Avait dit Jack avec un sourire ravageur.

Un grand choc avait ébranlé le navire accompagné d'un craquement sinistre, suivi presque immédiatement d'une voie d'eau…

« Et, merde ! »

Jack avait aidé Madame à se relever et avait désactivé son filtre.

« Le bateau est en train de couler, il vous faut sortir d'ici tant que vous le pouvez… ! » Leur avait-il dit, même si, d'après ses infos, il n'y avait pas eu de survivants.

Madame était restée un instant frappée de stupeur, tandis que Georges lui s'était immédiatement jeté contre la trappe d'accès qui s'était refermée sous le choc, elle était bloquée, ils étaient piégés… !

« Vous deux… » Avait dit Jack aux deux femmes en indiquant son sac :

« Mettez le reste des caféiers là-dedans, pendant que Georges et moi on force ce truc… ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue, la trappe restait imperturbablement bloquée et l'eau montait…

Jack avait alors regardé pourquoi son bracelet avait bipé…

« Ben, v'là autre chose ! » S'était-il exclamé.

La pauvre Sidonie s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de Madame et son sac dérivait dangereusement…

« Ok, c'est bloqué, on change de plan… Si vous voulez survivre, va falloir me faire confiance » Leur avait-il dit en redescendant de l'escalier.

« Vous allez faire très exactement ce que je vous dis et sans discuter ! Et d'abord aidez-moi à finir de mettre ces plants dans ce sac… » Avait-il ajouté en faisant disparaître sous leur yeux deux nouveaux plants dans son cabas magique…

« Allez ! Activez-vous ! Moi, faut que je reprogramme ce truc, il y a quelqu'un qui a déplacé mon navire… »

Sidonie était pétrifiée par la peur, alors Madame l'avait confiée à Georges qui regardait Jack comme s'il était le diable en personne, et s'était attelée à la tâche tout en gardant un œil circonspect sur cet étranger.

Jack avait juste fini d'entrer les nouvelles coordonnées dans son manipulateur de vortex quand le navire avait basculé sur le flanc, les envoyant valser contre le plafond. Il avait prestement rattrapé le sac, l'avait fermé avant que l'eau ne s'y engouffre puis l'avait confié à Madame, et il avait été aider Georges qui avait beaucoup de mal avec Sidonie qui avait complètement cédé à la panique et menaçait de les noyer tout deux.

Il avait assommé la jeune fille sans manière, et avait ramené les deux serviteurs auprès de leur maîtresse qui se cramponnait tant quelle le pouvait à une poutre sans pour autant lâcher le précieux cabas.

« Georges, tenez la bien » Avait-il dit au vieil homme en désignant Sidonie.

« Et accrochez-vous bien à moi ! Il est plus que temps de quitter ce navire, pour le mien ! »

Et ils s'étaient matérialisés au beau milieu de la pièce à vivre, et avaient été accueillis par les cris joyeux de Rose :

« Môm, môm, môm… ! »

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 20/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones – 05

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Owen passait le plus clair de son temps dans la pièce à vivre à étudier sur le terminal qui s'y trouvait. Ses seules pauses constituaient en parties de chatouilles avec Rose.

Il s'était fait avoir !

Ianto passait, à son goût, beaucoup trop de temps sur le pont du navire, et lorsqu'il en redescendait, il était visiblement épuisé…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer : le vaisseau était supposé être en pilotage automatique…

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme était redescendu livide, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques, mais ça ne te réussit pas, quoique t'en dises ! Et, je te rappelle que cette môme risque d'avoir doublement besoin de toi… » Avait-il sermonné Ianto pour la énième fois.

Le jeune homme avait été chercher sa fille dans le parc, attrapant au passage le jouet avec lequel elle jouait et s'installa à même le sol pour jouer avec elle. Rose avait manifesté sa joie d'un éclat de rire lorsque son père lui avait montré comment insérer le bitoniau rouge dans le trou prévu à cet effet.

Rose se mettait désormais debout, sans toutefois oser le premier pas toute seule, mais ça ne tarderait pas, et Jack serait fou s'il devait manquer cela.

_*Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de si extraordinaire, les humains sont bien des bipèdes, non ? Il n'y a rien de plus normal qu'un jour ou l'autre ils finissent par faire leur premiers pas… ? *_

Ianto n'avait même pas eu la force de rétorquer, le peu qui lui restait était maintenant pour Rose.

« Je suppose que pour le repas, c'est encore moi qui vais m'y coller ? » Avait soupiré Owen.

Un regard désespéré de Ianto avait été la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenue.

……………………

Ils avaient fini par arriver en vue de la Terre, Owen et Rose étaient montés sur le pont pour la regarder.

« Elle a toujours la même gueule vu d'ici… » Avait fait Owen.

Mais les senseurs n'indiquaient que de très rares signes de vies dégénérées…

« Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? » Avait-il demandé à Ianto qui semblait faire corps avec cet environnement maintenant.

« Tashan va envoyer un signal à son père en espérant qu'il puisse le capter… » Avait répondu laconiquement Ianto.

Ils avaient attendu un moment.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de donner grand-chose » Avait finalement fait remarquer Owen au bout d'une bonne heure, alors que Ianto, imperturbable, se laissait piétiner par une Rose en pleine forme.

« J'ai jamais dit que ce serait de l'instantané ! » Avait-il répondu.

Le médecin, lui, avait décidé qu'il en avait assez et Rose semblait être d'accord sur ce point.

« Bon, ben nous on va faire 4 heures, si l'autre abruti donne signe de vie, préviens nous… »

Il était redescendu avec la petite, il lui avait préparée son goûter et s'était fait un thé. Il l'avait ensuite changée et c'est juste alors qu'il la déposait dans son parc qu'il y avait eu comme un glissement…

Le vaisseau était parfaitement stable, on ne sentait en principe qu'une légère vibration… Mais là, il avait eu cette très désagréable sensation que l'on éprouve lorsque dans un rêve on rate une marche… !

Rose l'avait ressentie aussi, et cela faisait son ravissement !

« Ianto ! » Avait-il appelé.

Rien…

« Ianto ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Toujours rien…

« Bouge pas ! » Avait fait Owen à Rose qui se tenait bien droite dans son parc.

Owen avait trouvé Ianto inconscient sur le pont, son pouls était très faible, sa température corporelle anormalement basse et un léger filet de sang s'échappait d'une de ses narines…

« Et, merde ! »

Il avait cherché une trace de choc, mais n'avait rien trouvé, alors il avait tapoté les joues du jeune homme histoire de faire circuler le sang.

Il avait d'abord obtenu un vague grognement, puis Ianto avait ouvert un œil dans un ultime effort :

« A-t-on réussi ? » Avait-il difficilement articulé d'une voix pâteuse.

*_Oui, jeune Seigneur du Temps Humain, nous sommes arrivés à bon port et je l'ai localisé*_

« Bien… » Avait répondu Ianto en se laissant glisser à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« Quoi bien ? Réussi quoi ? Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? »

La vie de Ianto ne semblait pas immédiatement en danger, il était en hypothermie et était manifestement épuisé, mais rien de mortel.

Alors, Owen avait pris le temps de chercher un sens à tout ça et avait consulté les écrans autour de lui : Il y avait désormais beaucoup de vie sur Terre, ça grouillait littéralement de vie et la date affichée était le 15 avril 1832…

Owen ne pouvait guère envisager de déplacer Ianto tout seul, il s'était donc rendu à l'infirmerie pour chercher de quoi le retaper et le réchauffer, principalement du glucose et une couverture de survie auto-chauffante. Il avait aussi pris un scanner portatif, histoire de vérifier que le saignement était bénin…

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu'il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un grand vieillard trempé jusqu'aux os qui soutenait tant bien que mal une jeune fille dans le même état de choc flagrant…

« Tiens tu tombes bien, toi ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là avec mon vaisseau ? » L'avait invectivé Jack, qui quoique trempé lui aussi, faisait un gros câlin avec sa fille qui jouait allègrement des cymbales avec les joue de sa mère…

« Tu poseras la question à son père lorsqu'il aura repris conscience, à moins que ton supposé fils fantôme soit capable de répondre, lui… »

_*Notre jeune apprenti Seigneur du Temps semble avoir fait un malaise, rien de grave cependant* Avait répondu Tashan._

« Reste là, occupe toi d'eux, je vais le chercher » Avait dit Jack.

……………………….

Jack avait pris soin de Ianto, il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, où il l'avait bordé après l'avoir mis sous perfusion. Il était resté un moment juste à l'écouter respirer. Ianto avait repris connaissance un court instant pour lui décrocher un sourire béat mais satisfait, puis s'était laissé couler dans les bras de Morphée.

Owen, lui, avait pris en charge les naufragés. Il avait installé les deux femmes dans la nurserie qui bénéficiait de lits jumeaux et Georges dans la dernière chambre d'hôte de libre. Il leur avait montrés comment utiliser les sanitaires et leur avait trouvés des vêtements secs. Une fois réchauffés et séchés, il les avait installés dans la pièce à vivre autour d'un thé accompagné d'une petite collation.

Ils étaient hagards et relativement dociles. Leurs yeux couraient d'un objet à l'autre pour finalement revenir régulièrement se poser sur Rose qui semblait faire office de point d'ancrage pour leur raison. Rose qui n'en finissait pas de manifester sa joie de vivre…

« Môm, môm, môm ! » Avait-elle accueilli Jack quand il s'était enfin résolu à laisser Ianto reprendre des forces sans lui.

« Je croyais que c'était des plants de café que t'étais parti chercher…?! » Lui avait fait Owen, en indiquant du menton les rescapés.

« J'allais quand même pas les laisser se noyer alors que je pouvais les sauver, non ? » Avait-il fait valoir tout en allant chercher sa fille qui continuait à le réclamer.

« Et, moi je croyais t'avoir dis que je ne voulais pas que Ianto sache… c'était supposé être une surprise… »

« Tu avais aussi dit que tu serais de retour dans l'heure ! »

« ??? »

« Si on n'était pas venu te chercher, on t'attendrait encore… ! »

« Jamais de la vie, si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher je serais rentré à l'heure… »

« Vraiment ??? » Avait fait Owen absolument convaincu du contraire.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à l'heure, si c'est ça ? » Lui avait-il fait remarquer.

« Ben, tout simplement parce que vous êtes venu me chercher… zozo ! »

« ??? »

« Si je n'avais pas détecté la présence de mon vaisseau, ici, je serais rentré directement en temps et en heure !!! » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Tu es en train de me dire que c'est nous qui sommes la cause de ton retard ? »

« Oui ! » Avait fait Jack.

Owen avait réfléchi un court instant, ce type n'admettrait pas qu'il avait des ennuis même si c'était patent, mais Owen n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau.

« Et tes plants de café, ils sont où dans l'histoire, Môsieur j'ai tout prévu et j'ai pas rencontré d'os… ? »

« Dans mon sac de voyage, là… »

« Dans ce sac ? »

« Yep ! 2000 plants plus ou moins, sur la fin l'eau montait dangereusement, et je ne garantis pas qu'on les ait tous pris, d'autant que le bateau a versé… »

« 2000 plants là-dedans ? »

« Yep, ainsi qu'un sac de 25 kilos de Bourbon Pointu fraîchement torréfiés, trois ananas, des dattes et un régime de bananes parce que je n'ai pas pu résister… »

« T'as piqué le sac de Mary Poppins, ou quoi ?! »

« Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, c'est un sac Gallifreyen. En dehors des voyages temporels, l'autre spécialité des Seigneurs du Temps, c'est les contenants plus petits à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur… ! » Avait expliqué le Capitaine.

« Bref t'as réponse à tout ! » Avait fait Owen.

« Nope… »

« ??? »

« Voudrais bien savoir comment ce vaisseau est arrivé ici ! »

A suivre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 21/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones – 06

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Jack avait eu une petite conversation avec Tashan, il était furieux…

« Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire une chose pareille ? C'était inutile ! Complètement inutile, et terriblement risqué ! »

_*Ecoute le flux temporel et tu verras que ça devait être…*_

Jack était d'autant plus furieux que Tashan avait raison, il avait lui-même enclenché ce paradoxe en décidant de venir chercher le café… Mais plus que tout, le fait que Ianto soit venu le chercher était de ces petits événements pivots qui ne pouvaient être évités…

« Je ne comprend pas… Ianto n'est pas un Seigneur du Temps… »

_*Il est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Il ne pourrait probablement pas interagir avec ma mère… Mais moi, je suis partiellement humain… *_

« Il n'est pas question qu'il recommence, nous rentrerons avec mon manipulateur dès qu'il aura repris des forces et que j'aurais eu une petite discussion avec Madame… »

_*Donc tu envisages sérieusement de me laisser derrière…*_

« Je ne peux pas ramener le vaisseau, mais t'es pas obligé de rester avec… »

_*Tu sacrifierais ton précieux vaisseau ? Parce que tu réalises que t'as peu de chance de le retrouver en un seul morceau si tu le laisses aussi longtemps sans gardien… ?*_

« Si je dois choisir entre le Vieux Faucon et Ianto, le choix est fait ! »

_*C'est toi le boss !*_

Dans l'absolu, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence, c'était un des avantages des voyages temporels, l'heure de départ n'avait que peu d'impact sur l'heure d'arrivée, voir pas du tout, les contingences étaient ailleurs et se résumaient à ne surtout pas perturber le flux du temps, et tant qu'ils restaient sagement à bord de son vaisseau indétectable… qu'ils soient ici et maintenant ou complètement ailleurs… !

Sauf que dans ce cas précis, il pouvait sentir des remous dont Ianto semblait bien être l'épicentre. Jack n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le pourquoi et le comment et ça l'agaçait…

Il avait retrouvé Henriette, c'était le nom de Madame, et Sidonie dans la grande pièce à vivre en train de jouer avec Rose. Sidonie semblait se raccrocher à la petite comme un noyer à sa planche. Elle avait vraiment du mal à assimiler le changement. Elle n'avait que 14 ans, c'était une orpheline qu'Henriette avait prise à son service après la mort de sa grand-mère qui était sa dernière famille.

Henriette était une jeune veuve, son colon de mari lui avait léguée des terres à Madagascar, qu'elle avait hypothéquées pour acheter ses caféiers en vu d'y créer une plantation.

« Môm, môm, môm » L'avait accueilli Rose tout en s'élançant maladroitement vers lui.

« J'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes seulement de moi » Avait-il dit l'attrapant au vol.

3 mois dans la courte vie de Rose c'était énorme, elle avait grandi et elle avait même de jolies couettes maintenant, et elle marchait… !

« Môm ati ? »

« Oui, mais Môm est revenu ma poupée, t'aurais pas hérité de la mémoire de ton père, toi ? »

« Elle est adorable… » Avait dit timidement Sidonie.

« Ne faudrait-il pas s'occuper un peu d'eux… ? » Avait demandé Henriette en indiquant le sac.

« Tant qu'ils sont là dedans, ils ne risquent rien… le temps y est figé… je sais que ça doit être très difficile tout ça… »

« Vous venez du futur, votre navire vole silencieusement entre les étoiles, vous avez un sac dans lequel les choses disparaissent… et où le temps ne s'écoule pas… » Avait-elle énuméré…

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de nous… ? » Avait-elle alors demandé.

« Je ne peux vous renvoyer chez vous, il était écrit qu'il n'y avait aucun survivants, c'est pour cela que j'avais choisi ces plants, ils ne devaient manquer à personnes… »

« Alors vous auriez probablement dû nous laisser couler avec l'Etoile Noire… »

« Je suis content de ne pas avoir était forcé de le faire… » Avait répondu Jack.

Leur sauvetage n'avait pas eu d'incidence, et n'en aurait pas, en tous les cas rien qui ne se corrigerait de lui-même.

« Je voudrais vous proposer une association, ces plants sont à vous, mais j'ai mis une option sur des terres qui devraient leur convenir… j'avoue que la culture du café est un domaine où je suis complètement novice, et là où on va, il n'y a guère que mes compagnons et moi qui savons encore ce que c'est… ! » Avait-il tenté d'expliquer.

Henriette avait ouvert des yeux ronds.

« En fait j'aurais besoin d'un conseiller technique… »

« Vous êtes conscient que ces caféiers ne produiront pas avant au moins cinq ans ? »

« Ça, oui ! »

« Et Georges et Sidonie ? »

« Je suppose que Georges s'y connait déjà plus que moi, et je suis sûr qu'on pourra lui trouver un job en rapport avec ses compétences et son âge… »

« Georges est mon contremaître, il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la culture du café… »

« Super, génial ! Quant à Sidonie…»

La jeune fille avait pris un air de petite souris prise au piège.

« Rien ne presse, elle peut rester avec vous, mais il faudra envisager… de l'envoyer à l'école »

« À l'école ? Mais, je sais lire et compter Monsieur ! » Avait-elle dit offensée.

« Yep, mais probablement pas en Commun, ni en Gallois… ! »

« Mais vous parlez français et le docteur Owen parle anglais… »

« Yep, et vous trouverez d'autres personnes sur New Cardiff qui connaissent ces deux langues mais elles ne sont que très peu utilisée… »

« À propos d'Owen, où est-il et Georges ? » S'était-il inquiété.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, le docteur Owen a dit qu'il fallait qu'il soigne ses pieds… il a l'air d'avoir quelque chose concernant les pieds… » Avait répondu Henriette visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Oui, les hommes du futur s'occupent beaucoup de leurs pieds … » Avait répondu Jack amusé.

Les deux jours suivant s'étaient passés dans un calme relatif, Owen n'arrêtant pas de ronchonner qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus et qu'il fallait savoir s'il était encore ou plus médecin… !

Ianto avait, lui, passé la plus grande partie de ce temps à dormir, ne se levant que très mollement pour venir manger avec les autres, tout au moins le deuxième jour, parce que le premier, Jack lui avait apporté son repas au lit. Il n'avait pas cherché à argumenter quand Jack avait expliqué qu'il cherchait un endroit où il pourrait planquer son vaisseau et qu'ensuite, ils rentreraient grâce à son manipulateur de vortex.

Les trois rescapés, eux tentaient d'apprivoiser leur nouvel environnement, saoulant le pauvre Owen de questions très diverses :

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus d'humains sur la Terre ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils ont réussi à la transformer en une grande poubelle putride ! » Dixit Owen.

« Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des noirs là où nous allons ? » Avait demandé Georges.

« Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, vert, jaune, rouge, noir et même à petit poids si ça vous plaît… Vous verrez que là-bas la couleur de la peau n'est pas la différence la plus évidente… ! » Dixit Owen.

« Pourquoi cet enfant appelle le capitaine Jack : Môm ? »

« Euh… ! Vous verrez ça avec lui… »

Jack était sur le pont et cherchait désespérément un endroit où cacher le vaisseau, mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion, 2700 ans sans maintenance, il retrouverait une épave…

_*Sauf si je reste, je peux assurer au moins le minimum…*_

« En cas de problème mécanique tu serais totalement impuissant »

_*Il y a beaucoup moins de risque de panne mécanique s'il reste en vie…*_

« Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul aussi longtemps… »

« Ce n'est pas utile, je peux tous nous ramener… » Avait dit Ianto en débarquant sur le pont, se joignant à la conversation comme s'il la suivait depuis le début.

« Il n'en n'est pas question, je croyais que c'était clair… ! » Avait répondu Jack.

« Tu as profité que je n'étais pas en état de protester pour décider ça tout seul… » Avait corrigé Ianto avec un petit sourire en coin.

_*Semblerait que notre jeune tête de mule ait retrouvé ses forces*_

« Oui, et je peux nous ramener… »

« Ianto, je ne te laisserais pas faire… »

« Non, parce que tu vas m'y aider… »

« ??? »

_*Je l'adore ce môme !*_

« Toi, t'en mêle pas ! » Avait répondu Jack à son fils.

« On va reprendre la route de New Cardiff tranquillement et arrivé là-bas on fera le saut et tu seras là et tu m'y aideras… »

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider, Ianto, je ne sais pas comment ça marche… »

Ianto s'était rapproché de lui et avait pris son visage à deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi, si » Avait-il dit.

Ianto avait alors plongé dans son esprit avec une acuité et une facilité déconcertante, Jack n'avait pu lui opposer aucune résistance. Il le sentait s'insinuer partout comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis, c'était invasif, systématique, absolument pas agressif, mais il n'en restait pas moins que Jack était impuissant, incapable de réagir, totalement à sa merci, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux…

_*Arrête !*_ Avait intimé Tashan.

Alors Ianto avait réalisé avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Désolé ! Je n'voulais pas… » Avait-il murmuré en essayant de réconforter Jack.

Mais, Jack le regardait avec crainte maintenant, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens mais il était au bord de la panique…

Alors Ianto avait reculé pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

« J'suis, désolé Jack, je te demande pardon, me suis pas rendu compte… »

_*Ça va aller, il va reprendre le contrôle, laisse lui juste le temps… Va donc lui chercher du café…*_

Jack avait acquiescé imperceptiblement, alors Ianto lui avait adressé un pauvre sourire et était parti lui préparer une tasse de son précieux café.

_*Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de te blesser, tu le sais… *_

« Je sais… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Mais même le Maître n'est jamais entrer aussi profondément en moi…»

_*Il n'est pas le Maître, et tu lui as toi-même donné accès à ton esprit en vous liant mentalement l'un à l'autre*_

« Pourquoi, que cherchait-il, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

_*Je ne suis pas sûr, il n'est pas facile à lire… pourquoi ne m'avais-tu jamais dit que ton Ianto était une sorte de Seigneur du Temps, tu l'ignorais ? *_

« Oui, et non… je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là… »

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 22/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones – 07

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Jack était resté sonné et avait dormi presque 4 heures, Ianto lui avait piteusement tenu compagnie, il n'était pas très fier de lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » Avait grogné Jack en ouvrant un œil.

« Je voulais être là, avec toi… » Avait répondu le malheureux apprenti dépité.

Jack l'avait attiré à lui pour venir se blottir contre lui, il était effrayé, physiquement et psychiquement secoué par ce que le jeune homme avait fait, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

D'autant que Ianto avait procédé sans aucune brutalité et même avec beaucoup de douceur…

Il s'était fait violer, en douceur, mais violé quand même…

« Pourquoi ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu avais pourtant vraiment l'air de savoir ce que tu cherchais là-dedans » Avait dit Jack légèrement sur la défensive.

« Je ne sais pas comment le formuler… »

« ??? »

« Tu peux communiquer avec Tashan, mais tu n'est pas un Seigneur du Temps… »

« Toi non plus, je te rappelle ! Et vous avez l'air de bien vous êtes trouvés, tous les deux… » Lui avait fait remarquer Jack.

« Ouh… ! Jaloux ? » L'avait plaisanté Ianto.

Jack avait répondu d'une moue boudeuse appuyée d'un œil noir.

« Tashan n'arrive pas à communiquer avec les humains, même avec des télépathes de niveau 5… »

« Lui et Tish s'entendaient bien… ! »

_*Notre niveau de communication était équivalent à celui que tu pouvais avoir avec ma mère… rien à voir avec ce que nous partageons…*_

« Tu sais que c'était supposé être une conversation privée » Avait fait remarquer Jack à son fils.

« Tu te rends compte que tu es la seule personne au monde avec qui il puisse véritablement communiquer ? » L'avait sermonné Ianto.

« Et puis toi maintenant semble-t-il, ainsi que probablement quelque véritable Seigneur du Temps et enfin ceux de son espèce… du moins je suppose…»

« Tu supposes mal ! »

« ??? »

« Même avec sa mère, il a du mal, il est trop humain… Pour les Seigneurs du Temps comme pour ceux de l'espèce de sa mère, il est une abomination… »

« Comment se fait-il que tu saches ces choses là, toi… ? » S'était exclamé Jack qui tombait vraiment des nues.

« Disons que nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les deux… Pendant le voyage… »

_*Sauf, que je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir fait de telles confidences…*_

« Est-ce que tu peux le… ressentir ? » Avait demandé Jack abasourdi.

« Pas tout le temps, mais lorsqu'il baisse sa garde : oui ! »

_* Oh, voyez-vous ça ! *_

« Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu cherchais… » Avait rappelé Jack qui sentait que Ianto cherchait à noyer le poisson.

« Je cherchais ce qui te permets de communiquer avec lui… Je cherchais en quoi tu es différent… Tu sais… En fait, tu es directement connecté au vortex, ton immortalité s'en nourrit et ce lien en devient d'autant plus fort… éveillant tes sens et ton subconscient à l'univers et au temps… »

« Si tu le dis… ! » Avait fait Jack, quelque peu soufflé.

_*Je dirais que son analyse est assez juste…*_

Avec un peu plus de doigté et de douceur, Ianto avait persuadé Jack qu'il pouvait ramener tout le monde à bon port, sans risque pour sa santé :

« À l'aller, j'ai fait plusieurs tentatives parce que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer comment ça marchait, c'est ce qui m'a épuisé, mais maintenant, je sais, j'ai compris et j'ai trois mois pour être en pleine forme… »

Jack avait abdiqué après un assaut de tendresse à toute épreuve.

« Pas du jeu… »

« Je t'aime… »

« Tricheur… »

« Toi-même… »

« Pas une raison… »

« J'en connais pas de meilleure… »

_*Snif…*_

« Voyeur !!! » Jack et Ianto en chœur…

Cette importante décision étant prise, il n'y avait plus de raison de laisser les malheureux plants de cafés dans le sac. Jack et ses nouveaux associés entreprirent donc de les repiquer dans la serre où ils pourraient grandir et prendre des forces dans un environnement idéalement programmé pour eux. Ils y resteraient jusqu'à ce que les terres de Jack soient en mesure de les accueillir.

« Ils pourraient presque rester ici jusqu'à leur maturité si ce que vous dites est vrai… » Avait fait remarquer Henriette.

« Oui, certainement, ma compagne avait réussi à entretenir un véritable verger ici… »

« La maman de Rose ? » Avait demandé innocemment Sidonie.

« Euh, non, la compagne dont je parle est décédée depuis fort longtemps… elle se prénommait Tish…»

« Oh, je suis désolé… c'est pour ça qu'il ne reste rien de ce verger… ? » Avait-elle continué.

« En fait, j'ai replanté le verger sur des terres près de Caerdydd… les terres où elle repose…»

« Et la maman de Rose, qu'est-elle devenue… ? »

« Sidonie, tu deviens indiscrète » L'avait sermonnée Henriette qui avait vu de l'embarras dans les yeux de Jack et s'était méprise sur ses raisons.

« Disons que, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître…** Je** suis sa mère… vraiment !»

« Vous êtes un homme ! » Avait fait la jeune fille avec une grimace incrédule qui avait trouvé écho sur les visages d'Henriette et de Georges.

« Je confirme » avait dit Ianto arrivant avec des tasses fumantes.

Il y avait eu un flottement embarrassé, même s'ils n'avaient pas voulu y prêter attention, les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la tendresse et la familiarité qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes.

Là d'où ils venaient, c'était une chose que l'on prenait soin d'ignorer lorsque que l'on avait un soupçon d'éducation…

« Cela dit, je suis une exception, en principe les hommes ne portent pas les enfants, même là d'où je viens… » Avait ajouté Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Ianto avait repris possession du pont où il passait beaucoup de temps, Jack l'y rejoignait de temps en temps. Ianto ne montait là haut que pour pouvoir converser tranquillement avec Tashan sans que les autres le regardent comme un fou, d'autant que les sujets qu'ils abordaient n'avaient de sens que pour Jack et encore… Ianto tâtonnait, il se savait différent depuis longtemps, et maintenant il avait enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait lui apporter quelques réponses et lui montrer de quoi il était capable…

Jack, lui, avait repris possession de sa cuisine, où Georges était toléré à venir lui donner un coup de main :

« Vous êtes sûr que ça se mange, ça ? »

« Oui, et c'est très bon… »

« Et est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »

« Une sorte de sauterelle… ça a un goût de crevette… ça se marie bien avec les gutaves »

« Ça fait un drôle de mélange de couleurs… votre bestiole bleue avec vos légumes moutarde avariée… »

« Pas de préjugé dans ma cuisine ! Goûtez ! »

« Mouie, d'accord c'est pas mauvais… je peux regoûter de votre sauterelle… ! »

Owen, lui, essayait, vaille que vaille, d'étudier sur son terminal. Maintenant que Rose s'était trouvée deux nounous supplémentaires, il aurait pu se réfugier dans sa chambre pour être tranquille, mais il préférait nettement être interrompu par les questions d'Henriette. C'est qu'elle était charmante Henriette…

« Vous êtes médecin mais vous continuez d'étudier… ? »

« J'ai passé mes diplômes au XXIème siècle, alors là où on va, ils sont un peu obsolètes ! »

« J'avais cru comprendre que vous et le Capitaine Jack vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps…»

Owen avait poussé un grand soupir, c'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur ça ne devait pas être simple.

« Je vous dérange avec toutes mes question je suis désolée… » Avait commencé Henriette en faisant mine de repartir dans le coin où Sidonie jouait avec Rose.

« Non, non, c'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué, je vais essayer de résumer… »

Il avait alors pris une grande respiration et Sidonie s'était rapprochée, intéressée.

« Jack est un voyageur temporel venu du futur, pas de là où nous allons mais de plus tard… 51ieme siècle. Il a beaucoup voyagé dans le passé jusqu'au jour où il s'est retrouvé coincé… »

« Au XXIème siècle ? » En avait déduit Henriette.

« Euh non, un peu avant, mais bon, au XXIème siècle, il était devenu le chef d'un organisme, Torchwood, qui surveillait une brèche dans la fabrique de l'univers, une sorte de porte vers d'autres temps et d'autres mondes… »

Les deux femmes l'écoutaient avec une fascination effarée.

« Ianto et moi, on travaillait avec lui, un jour je suis tombé dans la faille et je me suis retrouvé à l'autre bout de l'univers quelques siècles plus tard, j'ai été pris en charge par des gens de la même organisation qui surveillaient l'ouverture par laquelle j'étais arrivé… »

Owen avait zappé l'épisode mort-vivant qui n'aurait fait que compliquer l'histoire et effrayer un peu plus les jeunes femmes.

« Mais le Capitaine et Monsieur Ianto ? » Avait demandé Sidonie.

« Quel âge vous lui donnez au Capitaine ? » Avait demandé Owen.

« Pas plus de 40, mais, vu ce que vous en dites, il a forcément plus… » Avait répondu Henriette.

« Quand je l'ai connu, il en paraissait pas plus de 35… aujourd'hui, il en a 2000 de plus ! »

Les deux femmes étaient restées bouche bée…

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose… il y a longtemps, au cours d'un de ses voyages… et sur le long terme c'est plutôt une malédiction, il perd l'un après l'autre tous les êtres qu'il aime… »

« Comme cette compagne dont il a parlée… ? »

« Oui… »

« Et Monsieur Ianto ? » Avait demandé Sidonie.

« Là, ça devient encore plus compliqué, et je vous conseille de voir ça avec eux… »

« Donc vous étiez médecin… » Avait résumé Henriette.

« Oui et bien décidé à le redevenir… ! »

« Alors, comment pouvez-vous admettre que le Capitaine puisse dire qu'il est la mère de cette enfant ? »

« Parce que je l'ai aidé à la mettre au monde… par césarienne, je précise ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait dit Henriette avec une grimace toujours aussi incrédule…

« Yep, et je vous comprends, parce que si je n'avais pas été présent, je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le croire aussi… et même comme ça, j'en reviens toujours pas !»

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 23/

**Chapitre** : Du café pour Monsieur Jones – 08

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto s'inquiète pour Jack qui broie du noir et l'encourage à se trouver une occupation.

**Warnings éventuels: **spoilers pour COE et tout Torchwood ainsi que pour **les enfants du passé**, cette fic se passant une trentaine d'année après l'affaire des clones.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

« Chuuuut… Laisse-toi aller… Je te promets de pénétrer avec le plus de douceur possible… » Avait murmuré Ianto.

Jack était une véritable pelote de nerfs.

« Pour la douceur je te fais confiance… » Avait répondu la pelote en question, sur un ton qui laissait penser exactement le contraire.

« Si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu le dis… »

« Non, non, c'est ok ! C'est juste… Que ça me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs… »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Jack… Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû… »

« Non… Quand je disais : mauvais souvenirs, je pensais au Maître… Pas à ta petite intrusion… » Avait précisé Jack.

Jack et Ianto étaient assis en tailleur, leurs jambes emprisonnant l'autre dans une position très intime qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait certainement éveillé en eux quelques fantaisies.

Mais face à face sur le lit, c'était l'esprit de son amant que Ianto voulait pénétrer, et Jack jouait les jeunes filles effarouchées.

Le Capitaine poussa un profond soupir, relâcha un peu la tension dans ses épaules, ferma les yeux, tâchant de laisser aller…

Ianto avait attendu qu'il soit prêt, que ses barrières soient au plus basses… Puis, il l'avait pris gentiment par les épaules l'attirant un peu plus près, front contre front…

« Chuuut, doucement, tout doucement, si tu veux que j'arrête, tu n'as qu'à le dire, ou juste le penser… »

Jack se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur sa respiration, utilisant toute sa volonté pour ouvrir en grand ses défenses… Ça en était douloureux… !

Ianto n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer ce qui était manifestement un supplice pour son compagnon. Alors, avec autant de méthode et de délicatesse que possible, il s'était insinué dans l'esprit de Jack, visitant chaque interstice, ouvrant chaque tiroir, inventoriant systématiquement sans prendre le temps de chercher à analyser. Il garderait l'analyse pour plus tard, il fallait qu'il sorte de là au plus vite, Jack faisait des efforts désespérés pour se maîtriser, mais il était dans un grand état de stress…

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

_*Non, continue… Je ne sais pas si… Je pourrais recommencer*_

Ianto pouvait ressentir l'inconfort physique de son amant, Jack se cramponnait aux draps du lit, les tordant entre ses doigts… Tout son être, tous ses instincts, lui hurlaient de virer le malotru qui s'introduisait ainsi dans son esprit, farfouillant dans son inconscient comme s'il s'agissait des archives de Torchwood…

Finalement Jack avait perdu connaissance, Ianto avait continué quelques instants, la tête de Jack avait glissé dans le creux de son épaule, Ianto le soutenait comme un enfant…

_*Ça va, j'ai fini…*_

Il avait gardé Jack dans ses bras contre lui, le dorlotant, le caressant tendrement. L'homme avait doucement repris conscience, mais il était épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Et Ianto se rendit compte que lui aussi.

« Ça va ? » Avait demandé Jack en ouvrant enfin un œil.

« C'est à moi de te le demander » Lui avait répondu Ianto.

« Suis pas empathe, moi » Lui avait alors fait remarquer Jack en le tirant tout contre lui dans une position de repos plus confortable.

« Nase… ! » Avait admis Ianto en se calant contre lui.

« Moi, aussi… »

Les deux hommes avaient dormi plus que leur compte habituel, et pour une fois Ianto s'était réveillé avant son compagnon. Mais il avait quand même été vite rejoint dans la douche.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre » Avait grogné le Capitaine dans son cou.

Ses deux mains partant explorer le bas de son ventre à la recherche de son érection.

« Mais je t'attendais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Je crois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi… »

Ianto s'était retourné pour le prendre dans ses bras, même si Jack faisait comme si de rien n'était, il le sentait vulnérable et fragile…

« Viens » Avait-il dit l'entraînant hors de la douche et vers le lit.

« Viens que je m'occupe de toi… » Avait-il précisé avant de le couvrir de baisers, n'épargnant aucun centimètre de peau.

Jack s'était rendormi, et Ianto était resté à le regarder ainsi un long moment, caressant ses cheveux machinalement tout en commençant à classer mentalement les informations qu'il avait récupérées. Finalement, il s'était levé, les autres allaient finir par se poser des questions.

« Jack ? » Avait demandé Owen sur un ton accusateur.

« Roupille » Avait fait Ianto en se penchant sur sa fille pour l'embrasser.

« À quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu crois pas que Torchwood a suffisamment fait mumuse avec lui ? » Avait continué le médecin…

Ianto le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise depuis qu'il s'amusait à jouer les Seigneurs du Temps en herbe.

« Je ne cherche pas à percer le secret de son immortalité, Owen ! »

« Non, c'est quoi que tu cherches, explique moi ? »

« Le changement qui a été opéré en lui va bien plus loin que l'immortalité, en fait, son incapacité à rester mort est plus un effet secondaire, je dirais… »

« Un vache d'effet secondaire ! » S'était exclamé le médecin.

« J'te l'fais pas dire ! »

« C'est quoi alors le nœud de l'histoire… ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, et j'aimerais pouvoir en parler avec lui d'abord… » Avait expliqué Ianto.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » S'était inquiet Owen.

« Grave, n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, mais à long terme, si je vois juste, les conséquences seraient énormes… et certainement pas du goût des véritables Seigneurs du Temps ! »

« Et à titre personnel ? » Avait demandé le médecin.

« Fantastique, effrayant et fabuleux à la fois, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place… »

Owen le fixait intensément cherchant à lire ses pensées, n'étant pas télépathe, il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'y arriver…

« Et toi Ianto, dans tout ça ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi ? »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les apprentis sorciers… Je veux juste comprendre »

« Je croyais que l'aimer te suffisait… » Avait fait Owen.

L'inquiétude d'Owen n'était pas que celle d'un homme qui, ayant travaillé trop longtemps pour Torchwood, avait été plus d'une fois échaudé par la bêtise des hommes. Non, il s'inquiétait des répercussions sur eux, en tant que couple et, ça, ça l'avait beaucoup touché. Surtout venant de lui.

Jack n'avait refait surface que pour le repas de fin de journée. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, des caféiers, de la vie qui attendait leurs nouveaux amis à Caerdydd…

Ils avaient répondu aux questions qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir et qui en appelaient toujours plus…

« C'est si grave que ça ? » Avait demandé Jack, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés enfin seuls dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Ianto avait levé ses sourcils :

« En voilà une idée ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je t'ai trouvé bien pensif… » Avait dit Jack en gardant néanmoins un ton léger et commençant à musarder dans son cou.

« Juste quelque chose qu'Owen a dite… »

« Owen dit beaucoup de bêtise, et la plupart du temps, juste pour agacer … » Lui avait rappelé Jack.

« Yep, mais pas dans ce cas là »

« Oooh, à marquer d'une pierre blanche, alors… ! »

« Non, sérieusement Jack ! Je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, je t'ai poussé à te prêter à une expérience qui pour toi était très pénible, dans le seul but de satisfaire ma curiosité… »

Jack le fixait tendrement avec une moue amusé…

« Et ça, sans prendre le temps de considérer les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir, tant sur toi, que sur nous… » Avait continué Ianto.

« Je t'aime… ! » Avait répondu Jack en le tirant à lui :

« Et tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Monsieur Jones » Avait-il fait en lui adressant un regard faussement sévère :

« Crache le morceau ! » Avait-il dit.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu te situes quelque part entre Tashan et un Tardis… »

« Pardon ? »

Jack ne s'était pas du tout attendu à quoique ce soit se rapprochant de près ou de loin à ce que Ianto venait de lui annoncer…

« Tu peux être juste un tout petit peu plus explicite parce que là, mon cerveau se fait des nœuds ! »

« Je pense que, sous cette enveloppe humaine, tu es plus proche de ton fils que tu ne l'imagines… »

« Ok, mon fils je conçois, quoiqu'il faudra quand même y revenir. Mais le Tardis est une machine ! »

« Et d'une certaine manière, le corps humain est aussi une machine, on pourrait même dire qu'il est une machine mise au service de notre esprit… » Avait schématisé Ianto.

Jack le fixait désormais indécis et méfiant.

« Toi en tant qu'esprit, âme, individu tu es plus proche de Tashan que d'un être humain lambda, et ton psychisme a été modifié pour que tu puisses utiliser les facultés qui vont avec… »

« Et de quoi tu parles exactement, quand tu dis facultés, parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir voler… » Avait dit Jack mi goguenard, mi effrayé.

« Déplacement dans le temps et dans l'espace… Et ça, sans l'aide de ton précieux bracelet… »

« T'es pas sérieux… » Avait fait Jack franchement inquiet…

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose vers quoi tu tends, Jack… »

Jack semblait perplexe et véritablement encore plus effrayé que lui par les perspectives que cela lui offrait… Alors il avait fait diversion, se saisissant du menton de son amant pour que son regard vienne s'aligner sur le sien. Quand il l'avait senti prêt, il avait pris sa bouche avec tendresse ses mains s'égarant vers la ceinture du pantalon qui n'allait pas tarder à l'abandonner.

Le retour s'était passé avec une étonnante facilité… Une facilité qui avait un peu effrayé Jack sur les capacités de Ianto… De son côté, Ianto avait préféré passer rapidement à autre chose, parce que ce qu'il avait découvert concernant Jack l'avait terriblement perturbé…

Bref, on avait décidé d'un commun accord de se concentrer sur la vie de famille et les caféiers…

A suivre…

Prochain épisode : Avis de tempête !

Pour ceux qui ont zappé _51ème siècle, _certains éléments risquent de vous manquer, les allers-retours entre ces deux époques risquent d'être nombreux…


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 24/

**Chapitre** : Avis de tempête

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, John Hart (Geb)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto, Jack et Rose s'installent dans une gentille petite vie de famille au milieu de leur plantation de café… Tandis qu'Owen se fait médecin de campagne pour les beaux yeux d'Henriette…

**Warnings éventuels: **Où l'on voit rappliquer l'éternel cauchemar de Ianto ! À savoir les prochains chapitres sont en rapport direct avec les événements que l'on a découvert dans **le journal de Monsieur Jones** ainsi qu'au court de **Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort**.

De plus, certains des protagonistes viennent directement du **51 siècle**, et pas seulement **Geb** !

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, John, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

La petite plantation de café se portait gentiment. Jack, Ianto et Rose habitaient sur place dans la grande maison qu'ils s'étaient bâtis. Georges et son amie Effin s'étaient installés dans une jolie maison de pierre qui se trouvait déjà sur le site et qu'ils avaient restauré tous ensembles. Antoinette vivait au village avec Owen qui s'y était installé comme médecin de campagne ! Ils avaient une petite Félicité de 5 ans et un petit Toussaint de 3 ans, qui, tout comme Rose, allaient à l'école communale. Seul Ianto travaillait en ville, où Sidonie attaquait des études d'architecture.

Ianto utilisait la téléportation comme moyen de transport journalier, même si ça n'avait rien d'officiel, il avait obtenu une autorisation tacite de Torchwood… Il transitait souvent par le Vieux Faucon, ce qui lui permettait de prendre des nouvelles de Tashan, qui en profitait pour se plaindre d'être ainsi interrompu pendant sa sieste… !

« Ça va aller ? » Avait demandé Ianto en arrivant avec un verre de cola.

Jack était penché au dessus de la cuvette des WC et ne semblait pas disposer à la lâcher.

« Ça t'amuse… »

« Des fois, je me dis que tu es maso… »

Jack avait attrapé le verre de cola et l'avait bu à toutes petites gorgées, sans perdre la cuvette des yeux, des fois qu'elle en profite pour se tirer…

« Ça va aller, je suis bien moins malade que pour Rose… »

« Si tu le dis »

« Tu n'étais pas là, pendant cette phase là »

« Yep, c'est bien ce que je dis complètement maso ! » Avait plaisanté Ianto en prenant Jack dans ses bras, celui-ci restait un peu réticent, se méfiant de son estomac particulièrement capricieux en ce tout début de grossesse.

Cette fois-ci, ça n'avait pas été le résultat d'un accident, ou d'une implantation forcée. Non, c'était une décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble et murement débattue.

Le sujet avait été abordé pour la première fois au retour de l'opération café :

« Tu sais, si tu veux…. On pourrait lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur… » Avait proposé Jack. La façon dont Ianto s'occupait de Rose, la manière dont il l'avait inconditionnellement adoptée lui donnait envie de lui faire un bébé bien à lui… C'était probablement stupide, mais c'est ce que Jack ressentait.

« Je croyais que ça n'avait que très peu de chance d'arriver et que tu ne savais même pas comment ça marchait réellement… »

« Lors de la naissance de Rose, Owen et Ifan ont localisé la poche, à défaut d'avoir pu déterminer comment se produit la conception… »

« Oui…?! » Avait répondu Ianto qui ne voyait pas où son compagnon voulait en venir.

« Au départ, cette poche a été conçue pour être implantée avec un fœtus… » Avait rappelé Jack.

« Jack, avec ce que tu as enduré pour mettre cette petite puce au monde… Tu voudrais remettre ça ? »

Jack avait haussé les épaules avec un air embarrassé.

« Tu voulais cette enfant parce qu'elle est la fille d'Ethan, ok ! Mais si tu veux d'autres enfants à toute force, l'adoption ça existe… » Lui avait fait valoir Ianto, qui lui n'était manifestement pas prêt à se retaper un Jack en début de grossesse.

« Pas juste un enfant, un enfant avec toi, de toi… Je veux dire… »

Ianto était resté scotché trente secondes, le temps que son cerveau analyse correctement les mots de Jack et les mettent en adéquation avec les sentiments qui émanaient de celui-ci et que le tout descende vers une partie très réactive de son anatomie… Si Jack ne s'était pas retrouvé enceint sur l'heure, ce n'était certes pas la faute de Ianto !

Il avait cependant assuré Jack que Rose lui suffisait, et qu'il n'était absolument pas nécessaire qu'il lui fasse un bébé bien à lui, Rose était leur fille !

Et puis Félicité était née, faisant la joie de ses parents et les yeux exorbités de Rose. Et on avait eu droit à un :

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un ti sœur, Mûm ? »

Owen avait essayé d'expliquer à Rose que c'était un peu plus compliquer quand Mûm était du genre masculin, mais, à trois ans, il en fallait plus pour convaincre la demoiselle qui avait déjà une idée assez précise de ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas…

Lorsque Toussaint s'était annoncé, Rose était revenu à la charge, avec en appui, le renfort de sa Mûm. Ianto n'avait pas fait le poids malgré toute son argumentation :

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles dans quel état tu étais, nausées, larmes à répétition ? »

« Tu avais l'air de me trouver très à ton goût avec mon gros ventre, ce n'est pas toi qui disais que j'étais voluptueux, sensuel, comme ça ? »

« Si on pouvait zapper les premiers mois… » Avait eu le malheur de dire Ianto.

« Si tu veux, je peux les passer ailleurs… »

Ianto avait levé les yeux au ciel, et l'avait maudit.

« Jack je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi » L'avait coupé Jack, scellant la discussion d'un baiser.

L'embryon avait été conçu en laboratoire à partir d'un ovule clone dont l'ADN avait été neutralisé et qui avait été fécondé par deux spermatozoïdes…

Owen avait fait remarquer que Jack serait cette fois-ci à la fois père et mère porteuse…

« Comme pour Ifan, et ses frères… Sauf, que là, c'est mon choix ! » Avait répondu l'intéressé.

En fait, trois fœtus avaient été conçus, Jack ayant eu des difficultés à les garder par le passé.

« Trois, ça risque d'être juste, si je fais une statistique en prenant pour base le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé enceint… » Avait-il dit.

« Je ne ferais pas plus de trois tentatives» Avait dit Ifan, qui n'était pas très chaud.

« C'est aussi mon grand maximum » Avait affirmé Ianto.

« Et il n'est pas question de solutionner les éventuels problèmes de baby blues à coup de balle dans la tête cette fois » Avait-il fait valoir pour appuyer sa décision.

« Pas question que Rose te trouve gisant dans une marre de sang et de cervelle ! »

« Promis ! » Avait fait Jack penaud.

Jack avait dépassé le premier stade, celui d'adaptation, le plus difficile. Ça avait été quand même plus facile que pour Rose. Cette fois-ci, il ne menait pas de front un deuil douloureux et un combat hormonal titanesque. Il en avait résulté beaucoup moins de larmes, juste quelques sautes d'humeur et une libido aussi capricieuse que son estomac.

La grossesse avec le début du développement du fœtus avait commencé, mais il était encore tôt pour être vraiment tranquille.

On lui avait pourtant donné un nom, Rose ayant insisté, ce serait une petite Amy…

La grossesse de Jack avait relancé un problème récurrent Au Petit Bourbon, la plantation de Jack et Henriette, celui de la main d'œuvre.

Les toutes premières années Georges, Jack et Henriette, s'en sortaient très bien, d'autant qu'ils avaient reçu rapidement le renfort d'Effin, une charmante humavégétale de race non identifiée, arrivée par la faille et qu'ils avaient recueilli.

Lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, Owen et Ianto venaient aussi donner un coup de main. Par la suite, ils avaient embauché Kendan, un ancien de Torchwood, qui avait besoin de s'occuper un peu, ainsi que Silk et Dawn, deux clones qui avaient été sauvées de l'esclavage trop tardivement et restaient très fragiles et vulnérables. Bref, comme disait Jack, une belle équipe de bras cassés.

La production de café restait très anecdotique et ne faisait pas vivre ce petit monde, loin de là !

En fait, ils avaient surtout multiplié les plants, et produisaient pour le moment juste assez pour leur consommation personnelle élargie aux amis.

Les réserves de Jack n'étant pas non plus inépuisables, ils produisaient des fruits et légumes rares grâce aux semences de Tish. Ils avaient aussi quelques poules et kedack pour les œufs et aussi la viande.

Cette vie réussissait étonnamment à Jack au grand émerveillement de Ianto.

« J'ai reçu un message de Jeffrey, ils nous les envoient ce matin » Avait annoncé Jack à Ianto lorsqu'il était redescendu prêt à partir.

Des condamnés de droit commun en court de réhabilitation allaient venir renforcer la main-d'œuvre, le prospect n'enchantait pas Ianto.

« Tu as des détails ? »

« Deux violeurs et un assassin ! » Avait fait Jack d'un ton détaché en regardant sa fille à la dérobée.

« Jack ? » Avait fait Ianto, parfaitement conscient que son compagnon se moquait, connaissant ses craintes.

« Trois voleurs, qui bénéficient tous de ce programme pour bonne conduite… »

« C'est tout ce que tu as comme info ? » Avait demandé Ianto et faisant enfiler sa veste à Rose, il était plus que temps de descendre au village.

« Un des types pourrait avoir donné une fausse identité, le voleur de vaisseau… Jim Phelps…»

« Jim Phelps ?! Pourquoi ce nom m'est-il familier ? » Avait dit Ianto.

« Personnage de série télévisé… J'ai moi-même utilisé ce pseudo… » Avait répondu Jack pensif.

« Mission impossible ! » S'était exclamé Ianto.

« Yep, quelque chose comme ça… »

« Jack, si ce type ment sur son identité, il peut avoir un casier long comme le bras… »

« Pas avec le fichage ADN, Ianto ! On est plus sur Terre, ni au XXIème… »

« Tout fichage ADN, il n'a pas pu être identifié, manifestement… »

« Il semblerait, et Effin non plus… Vous allez être en retard…»

« Effin est arrivée par la faille, Jack » Avait rappelé Ianto.

« Viens Rose, on y va !»

Jack les avait embrassés et regardés partir.

Ianto et Rose descendaient à pied jusqu'au village, là, Ianto la laissait à l'école, puis il se téléportait à Caerdydd. Ce matin là, en arrivant devant l'école, il avait trouvé Owen très contrarié.

« Que ce passe t'il ? »

« T'as vu le 4x4 ? » Lui avait indiqué le médecin.

« C'est vos nouveaux employés… »

Ianto avait tourné la tête pour découvrir Henriette en grande discussion avec le chauffeur de l'engin.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Avait demandé Ianto en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le problème c'est ce type, Ianto, pas question que je laisse Henriette monter dans cet engin avec ce type ! »

« Quel type ?» Avait demandé Ianto.

Henriette et le chauffeur lui cachaient la vue d'un des trois passagers du 4x4.

« D'accord avec toi ! » Avait fait Ianto.

« Je préviens Torchwood et je remonte avec eux… »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« T'as pas de visites ? »

« Si… »

« Ça devrait aller » L'avait rassuré Ianto, et il avait pris la direction du véhicule après avoir embrassé sa fille.

Il n'irait pas travailler, pas question qu'il laisse Jack et Henriette seuls avec John Hart !

A suivre…

Ne soyez pas timide ! Donnez votre avis !

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, je ne mords pas ! Et je réponds même systématiquement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 25/

**Chapitre** : Galeb Fan Cheptikan

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, John Hart (Geb)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto, Jack et Rose s'installent dans une gentille petite vie de famille au milieu de leur plantation de café… Tandis qu'Owen se fait médecin de campagne pour les beaux yeux Henriette…

**Warnings éventuels: **Petit chapitre pour faire le point sur **Geb** alias **John Hart**, et le resituer dans ce contexte. Je reprends, ici, les événements dans l'ordre chronologique de son point de vue… Pour lui, **COE**, ça ne fait que cinq ans… (Pour Ianto ça fait 9 ans pour Jack 24 siècles et pour Owen, il n'y était pas…)

**Spoileurs** : les enfants du passé et 51ème siècle

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, John, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

Le prince Galeb Fan Cheptikan, Geb pour les intimes, à commencer par Jack/Asham, John Hart pour Owen et Ianto, et Jim Phelps pour Torchwood ! Geb, prononcer _Guèb, _étant une contraction de Galeb…

Donc, le prince Galeb Fan Cheptikan était l'aîné et l'héritier en titre de la Maison du même nom et aurait du régner sur le système de Beltran, trois petites planètes à peine plus grosses que notre lune mais très riches.

Galeb avait choisi d'abdiquer pour devenir flic temporel, c'était un rêve d'enfant qu'il avait pu réaliser. Sa famille avait bien été un peu contrariée, mais s'était consolée avec le prestige d'avoir un fils qui avait été admis à l'Académie et en était sorti chef de Brigade !

Geb avait été un bon flic, un flic réglo, un peu barge comme la plupart de ses confrères, mais consciencieux. En vingt ans de carrière, il n'avait perdu que deux de ses hommes, lorsqu'il s'était vu confier la mission qu'il lui avait fait rencontrer Asham.

Asham était un archéologue et il avait débusqué un trafic d'œuvres d'art extra temporel, ça à Florence pendant la Renaissance… C'était une période que Geb et ses hommes connaissaient peu, Asham les avait accompagnés en tant qu'interprète-coordinateur. Ça avait été le coup de foudre ! L'amour fou ! Asham avait accepté de suivre l'entraînement nécessaire pour venir remplacer de manière permanente leur coordinateur, un des deux hommes que Geb avait perdu.

A partir de ce moment, les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus quittés jusqu'à ce jour maudit, à cette mission qui n'en était même pas une et qui avait entraîné l'effacement de la mémoire d'Asham !

Deux ans de sa vie ! L'Agence n'avait pas fait dans le détail ! Geb s'était enfui, la rage au cœur ! Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort. Il ne voulait pas oublier son seul et unique amour, même si celui-ci avait accepté de les sacrifier sur l'autel du devoir ! Il lui en avait voulu… Il l'avait maudit, il l'avait pleuré, il en avait perdu la raison…

Il s'était enfui de l'Agence avec son chasseur équipé d'un manipulateur de vortex embarqué et bien entendu son bracelet. À partir de ce moment là, il n'y avait pas eu une ânerie qu'il n'avait pas faite…

La drogue, l'alcool, les bagarres, les filles, les petits trafics et même deux ou trois homicides… Et pas toujours pour cause de légitime défense… Il était devenu le genre de type qu'il avait traqué en pire… !

Au hasard de ses pérégrinations, il était retombé sur Asham ! Celui-ci ne se souvenait de rien, tant pis pour lui ! Il l'avait enlevé avec la certitude qu'il pourrait à nouveau le séduire, de gré ou de force ! Il avait changé, ils avaient tous les deux changés… La magie avait disparue, seule la colère restait. La colère d'Asham contre l'Agence, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait pu accepter d'être ainsi effacé… La colère de Geb de l'avoir définitivement perdu, et le refus de l'accepter…

Pendant deux ans, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et l'un contre l'autre…

Finalement Asham s'était lassé et s'était tiré avec le vaisseau Chula qu'ils avaient volé quelques semaines plus tôt, son chasseur ayant rendu l'âme… Et puis le Chula était un vrai petit bijou dont Asham était littéralement tombé amoureux…

Asham l'avait planté une fois de plus ! Et bien qu'il aille au diable ! Il pouvait s'amuser sans lui… Évidemment ce n'était pas pareil… Il lui manquait…

Quand il avait repéré sa présence sur Terre au tout début du XXI, il n'avait pu résister… Leurs retrouvailles avaient été un fiasco… ! Asham était devenu Jack Harkness, directeur de Torchwood 3, et rien moins qu'immortel ! Et pour couronner le tout, il avait clairement le béguin pour son homme à tout faire…

Au cours de ses voyages Geb avait retrouvé la trace de Gray, le petit frère disparu…

S'il pouvait lui ramener son frère, sûr qu'il pourrait le reconquérir…

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, Gray était une charogne de la pire espèce, encore plus ravagé que lui, le cœur submergé par la haine… Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il se retrouve piégé avec une bombe attachée à son poignet.

Son égo en avait pris un sacré coup ! D'accord, ce type avait réussi à survivre parmi la lie de l'Univers, il aurait dû être plus méfiant…

Ça avait été un nouveau fiasco, Jack avait perdu deux de ses amis à cause de sa stupidité…

Il avait quand même accepté son aide, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il allait se retrouver enterré vivant. Jack l'avait laissé se reconnecter à lui, il n'avait eu aucun mal à réactiver l'ancien lien du temps de leur amour, il avait trouvé un bordel, là dedans ! Il l'avait aidé à se mettre en état de transe au nez et à la barbe de Gray !

Il était resté sur Terre après ça. Ils les avaient aidés, quelques jours, à chasser les wheevils qui avaient envahi la ville. Mais il avait vite compris que s'il essayait de se glisser entre Jack et Ianto, ça finirait très mal, et il ne voulait pas perdre le peu qu'il avait retrouvé avec Jack.

Alors, il avait pris un peu de distance, il avait décidé de visiter ce monde que Jack affectionnait tant…

Il était à Las Vegas, lorsque les enfants s'étaient arrêtés… Probablement, pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite… Quand il avait enfin réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Jack était aux abonnés absents ! Soit ! Qu'il refuse son aide, qu'il l'envoie balader, c'était une chose, mais qu'il le snobe, c'en était une autre… Il s'était téléporté à Cardiff pour lui dire sa façon de penser et s'était retrouvé au bord d'un cratère en lieu et place de la base de Jack.

Un grand trou béant et fumant, surveillé de près par une horde de vautours, parce que ces types là n'étaient certainement pas des sauveteurs. Il avait pris de la hauteur histoire de réfléchir un petit peu, avait repéré la fille… Il l'aurait bien coincée dans un coin sombre pour faire causette… Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle lui aurait appris des choses intéressantes sur ce qui se tramait ici.

Et puis il avait senti sa présence, une odeur de phéromones Kr'ttt, mais personne en vue…

Un bouclier de perception, il avait été à la pêche et avait trouvé un… Jack !

Sauf que ce Jack là était beaucoup plus vieux, venait du futur, qu'il connaissait la fin de l'histoire…

« Tu crois que sucre d'orge va s'en sortir tout seul ? » Avait-il demandé, ayant suivi le regard de Jack. Non, sucre d'orge ne s'en sortirait pas, pas cette fois-ci. Il vivait là, ses dernières heures, Jack le savait et ne pouvait rien y faire…

Il avait voulu se retirer, le laisser à son deuil mais Jack l'avait rappelé :

« Tu veux te rendre utile ? Il y a des échantillons d'ADN dans ces décombres… »

« Tu veux que je les récupère pour toi ? » Avait-il suggéré.

« Non, je veux savoir où ils vont, je veux que tu poses ce traceur… »

Il avait posé le traceur, et il était reparti avec Jack. Il avait 2400 ans de plus, et son cœur appartenait toujours à Ianto… C'était à désespérer ! Jack lui avait expliqué que quelqu'un s'amusait à cloner les anciens de Torchwood, qu'il voulait trouver qui et y mettre un terme…

« Oh, et moi qui croyait que tu voulais juste passer commande d'un clone de ton copain… »

« Ils fabriquent des mômes littéralement lobotomisés pour le marché de l'esclavage sexuel, avec les gênes de… »

Jack n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase, tant l'émotion était forte, tant sa colère était grande.

« C'est juste ta petite équipe ? » Avait-il demandé.

Il y avait peut-être un clone ou deux de Jack dans la nature, alors…

« Non, tout le personnel de Torchwood depuis que les prélèvements ADN y ont été mis en place » Avait dit Jack qui était repassé en mode enquête.

« Y a une raison ? Pourquoi eux, je veux dire ? »

« Certainement, et je pense que si je pouvais déterminer le pourquoi, je pourrais retrouver les responsables… »

Geb n'avait jamais vu la fin de l'histoire, Jack l'avait planté sur une base de la Frange du Système de Garp et avait disparu avec son incroyable vaisseau.

Geb ne s'était pas éloigné, Jack était dans le coin et en plus, il était susceptible de tomber sur un de ses clones. Il avait quand même fait un petit bon dans le temps, Jack avait parlé de mômes… Il préférait un Jack adulte, tant qu'à faire… Il en avait trouvé trois… Ils les avaient trouvés mous, trop dociles, brefs sans saveur… Deux d'entre eux étaient des esclaves, ils les avaient confiés à Torchwood. Ces types n'étaient pas son Jack, mais l'idée que des salopards pouvaient jouer avec ces images de son amour lui donnait la nausée.

Son bon cœur l'avait perdu, il s'était fait coincer, pour vol de vaisseau, par un agent de la protection des clones, lui-même un clone de Jack, répondant au nom de Jonathan Harkness !

« N'y pensez même pas ! » L'avait-il prévenu en lui montrant son bracelet.

Jonathan avait placé son arme sous son menton et lui avait murmuré :

« Vous allez gentiment le retirer sans faire l'andouille… »

Il était presque aussi sexy que l'original comme ça, sauf que l'animal savait comment s'y prendre pour lui faire retirer son bracelet sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en servir.

« Euh, vous pourriez pas prévenir votre original, que je suis là, des fois ? » Avait-il suggéré sans trop y croire. Geb avait écopé de cinq ans… Et comme, il s'était entêté à prétendre s'appeler Jim Phelps, Jonathan n'avait pas cru utile de prévenir Jack.

Il avait cependant été sage et avait pu ainsi bénéficier d'un programme de réinsertion anticipé. L'idée d'aller arracher de la mauvaise herbe dans une plantation ne l'enchantait pas, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le ciel autrement qu'au travers d'un dôme et ça lui manquait, et puis, il arriverait bien à se carapater… Le plus difficile serait de récupérer son fameux bracelet sans lequel il était coincé. Et il voulait se barrer de cette époque où il ne pouvait faire un pas sans se cogner à un fichu clone, quand ce n'était pas un de Jack, c'était celui d'un de ses coéquipiers de Cardiff. Présentement, un clone du toubib lui jetait un regard mauvais comme s'il savait qu'il était responsable de la mort de son original… Et, oh, génial ! Un clone de sucre d'orge, un ! Manquait plus que ça !

A suivre…

Ne soyez pas timide ! Donnez votre avis !

Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, je ne mords pas ! Et je réponds même systématiquement.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 26/

**Chapitre** : Fauteur de troubles

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, John Hart (Geb)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto, Jack et Rose s'installent dans une gentille petite vie de famille au milieu de leur plantation de café… Tandis qu'Owen se fait médecin de campagne pour les beaux yeux d'Henriette…

**Warnings éventuels: **Où l'on voit rappliquer l'éternel cauchemar de Ianto ! À savoir les prochains chapitres sont en rapport direct avec les événements que l'on a découvert dans **le journal de Monsieur Jones** ainsi qu'au court de **Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort**.

De plus, certains des protagonistes viennent directement du **51 siècle**, et pas seulement **Geb** !

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, John, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

* * *

« Ce type est barge, Jack ! Barge, et en plus, il fait une fixation sur toi ! » Avait fait valoir Ianto.

Ianto était remonté avec le 4x4, puis avait demandé à Georges et Henriette de prendre en charge les nouveaux venus, hormis John, de leur montrer leur baraquement et ce que l'on attendait d'eux.

« Et lui ? » avait demandé Georges.

« Lui, vous l'oubliez ! » Avait-il dit d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion. Et il avait entraîné l'intéressé vers la maison.

Geb était dans l'expectative, ce type était forcément un clone… Sauf que, habituellement, les clones étaient plutôt des versions édulcorées de leurs originaux. Dans ce cas précis, c'était l'opposé, il avait affaire à une version enragée de sucre d'orge… ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce type lui voulait ?

Non pas que John était du genre à s'inquiéter pour si peu, l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec ce gugusse l'amusait, le type n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… !

« Par ici… ! » Avait dit Ianto en le tirant par le col pour le pousser dans un immense salon.

« Oh, tout doux mon mignon… » Avait-il commencé.

Il n'avait pas fini, l'homme l'avait brutalement et très efficacement immobilisé contre le mur.

«D'abord, je ne suis pas ton mignon, ni un sucre d'orge, compris ? »

« Sucre d'orge ? » Avait quand même lâché Geb abasourdi.

« Il se passe quoi, Ici ? » Avait fait la voix de Jack dans le fond.

« Il se passe que l'on a gagné au tirage et au grattage ! » Avait répondu Ianto en le présentant à Jack qui revenait de sa petite conversation matinale avec la cuvette des WC.

À l'adresse de John, il avait ajouté :

« T'inquiète pas, s'il est blanc comme un linge, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est juste qu'il est en cloque ! »

Bref, les hostilités étaient clairement déclarées.

« Mais d'où y sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« En cloque ? Comment ça, en cloque ? » Avait bégayé John.

« C'est une de tes brillantes recrues » Avait répondu Ianto à Jack.

« Tu l'as trouvé où, celui-là ? » Avait fait Geb à l'adresse du même Jack.

Ce dernier s'était contenté de retourner voir si la cuvette des WC était toujours là !

Quelques très longues explications plus tard, on en était à ce constat :

« Ce type est barge, Jack, barge et en plus, il fait une fixation sur toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Avait demandé Jack sur la défensive.

« Il retourne en taule, et il y reste, Jack ! C'est un danger public… »

« J'y resterais pas éternellement, tu le sais ça ? » Lui avait fait valoir Geb.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne le provoquerais pas, Geb… » Lui avait conseillé Jack.

« Oh ! Excuse, je croyais que c'était moi qui était dangereux » Avait répondu Geb, affichant une mine faussement confuse.

Ianto l'avait fusillé du regard, clair qu'il avait des envies de meurtres à son sujet, et d'après ce que Jack lui avait fait comprendre, Ianto était tout à fait en position de lui pourrir la vie, et ça, jusqu'à la fin…

« Pas question que je lui récupère son bracelet, Jack » Avait réitéré Ianto.

Il craignait que John s'en serve pour altérer leur histoire.

« Alors, je suis coincé ici, jusqu'à ce que les autorités me le rendent… » Avait conclu Geb sarcastique.

« Yep ! Semblerait que tu aies le choix entre rester ici, travailler pour nous et te tenir particulièrement à carreaux, ou retourner en taule… » Lui avait répondu Ianto sur le même ton.

« Et dis toi, qu'à la moindre entourloupe, je ne te raterais pas… ! » Avait-il prévenu.

« Ouuuh, c'est qu'il mordrait, l'animal ! T'es sûr que c'est vraiment l'original, Jack ? Je me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi agressif…»

« Geb… ! »

« Oui, je sais, ne pas le provoquer… »

Quand il avait été finalement décidé de donner une petite chance à Geb, le nombre des conditions posées par Ianto risquait de mettre en péril non seulement toutes chances de réussite, mais aussi l'équilibre de la maisonnée…

« Tiens-toi, tranquille ! Va rejoindre les autres, et mets-y un peu de bonne volonté, moi je m'occupe du fauve… » Avait soufflé Jack à Geb, rencontrant l'œil noir de Ianto.

« Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes conditions, Jack… »

« Tu m'accordes si peu de crédit ? » Avait soupiré le Capitaine.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Jack ! Du moins pas que de toi… Il y a Rose et puis Amy… »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il leur ferait le moindre mal… »

« Il est inconscient et amoral… »

« Il ne fera rien qui me blesserait de manière permanente, du moins pas volontairement… » Avait affirmé Jack.

Ianto était resté silencieux se contentant de dévisager son compagnon.

« Lors de son premier passage à Cardiff, tu es le seul qu'il n'a pas mis directement en danger… » Avait fait valoir le Capitaine

« Lors de cette première intrusion dans notre vie, je te rappelle quand même qu'il t'a poussé du haut d'un building, et, à ce moment là, il ignorait que tu étais immortel ! »

« Et tu as bien failli m'enfermer dans l'incinérateur du KG…. » Lui avait rappelé Jack.

C'était un coup bas ! Et cela avait d'autant plus bouleversé Ianto, qu'il avait presque oublié ce moment de rage haineuse… Malgré les siècles, Jack, lui n'avait pas oublié…

Après avoir cherché l'inspiration du côté de ses chaussures, Ianto avait répliqué, décidé à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser :

« Comme tu dis, failli, pas fait… Et je ne vois pas le rapport, de toute façon… »

« Moi si ! » Avait répondu calmement Jack, dévisageant son compagnon avec tristesse.

« Éclaire-moi… »

« Le regard… Vous aviez exactement le même regard, à ces deux moments précis… Lui et toi…»

« Ça remonte à 24 siècles, et tu te souviens de tels détails ? »

« Ça fait peut-être 24 siècles, Ianto, mais ces deux évènements se sont déroulés à seulement quelques mois d'intervalles ! »

« Et, je me suis fait la réflexion à l'époque… »

« Quelle réflexion ? » Avait demandé Ianto plus inquiet qu'agressif.

La tournure que prenait cet échange ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Que dans le fond, vous n'êtes pas si différent que ça, tous les deux… »

« Merci… ! » Avait fait Ianto blessé.

Jack lui avait accordé quelques minutes pour encaisser le coup, puis il était venu le prendre dans ses bras, il avait rencontré une certaine défiance boudeuse…

« Vous êtes tous deux passionnés et enragés, et que tu le veuilles ou non Ianto Jones, tu es dangereux… Au moins autant que lui, sinon plus… Personne n'est à l'abri d'un coup de démence… »

« Et ce que je suis, fait de moi un candidat idéal… » Avait frissonné Ianto, se rappelant des propos de Sylphide.

« Je t'aime Ianto, je te fais confiance… Et je te demande de m'accorder un peu de crédit sur ce coup là… »

C'était plutôt rare que Jack prenne ainsi ce ton de patriarche, surtout avec lui… Mais Ianto avait tendance à oublier que son compagnon avait quand même l'avantage de l'expérience…

Ianto avait acquiescé sa défaite, il en avait été récompensé par un accès de tendresse.

« Geb sera soumis au même régime que les autres, tu me laisses gérer la situation… » Avait commencé à murmurer Jack en s'attaquant au creux de son cou.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ses éventuelles provocations » Avait-il ajouté en cherchant un chemin sous la chemise.

« Parce qu'il te provoquera, de préférence devant les autres ou devant Rose… »

La chemise n'offrant plus de résistance, Jack avait attaqué la ceinture…

« Il voudra te décrédibilisé… »

La ceinture n'avait pas fait le poids face aux mains expertes du Capitaine.

« Vous partagez les même points faibles, il en est conscient, il s'en servira… »

Avait conclu Jack laissant Ianto reprendre la main pour la suite de leur tendre programme…

Finalement les choses s'étaient plus ou moins tassées. Ianto et Geb avaient conclu un pacte tacite de non agression, régulièrement entaché d'escarmouche en traître…

« Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… » Confiait Rose à Jack du haut de ses presque neuf ans.

Pour simplifier la vie de tout le monde, Ianto avait fait mettre les papiers de Geb au nom de Geb Phelps. Ce dernier étant hors temps, il ne pouvait reprendre son véritable nom, et risquer de laisser des traces de son passage dans une époque aussi proche de la création de la colonie dont il était originaire.

Geb avait décidé de jouer le jeu, pour Jack, bien sûr ! D'une part, il était coincé, d'autre part, il y avait ce bébé en route… Ça, c'était un truc qui lui chamboulait la tête, Jack enceint !

Le pire, c'est que ça lui allait bien : Jack était heureux, il rayonnait entre les bras d'un autre, mais il rayonnait de bonheur, et c'était à la fois contagieux et dévastateur…

Geb était fasciné, déchiré entre cet amour impossible qui lui échappait, et le désir de voir Jack heureux à défaut de l'être lui-même… Il était écartelé, pris dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires bien scellés sous un masque d'arrogance sarcastique…

Un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva :

« Mûm, mûûûm… »

Rose était sortie en hurlant de la maison, où elle faisait ses devoirs avec son père.

« Oh, tout doux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Georges qui était en train de surveiller le déchargement de la récolte du matin.

« C'est Tad, il est tombé, il fait des convulsions… »

Lorsque Jack était arrivé, Owen s'était déjà téléporté en urgence prévenu par Rose, et était penché sur le corps inerte de Ianto.

« Je comprends pas, je suis désolé… » Bégayait Geb en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, ici ? » Avait aboyé Jack en voyant l'état de son compagnon.

« Owen ? »

« Il est stabilisé… Mais il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, Jack…»

« Désolé ? Rose dit que vous étiez en train de vous disputer… » Avait fait Jack menaçant.

« Je sais pas, Jack, je comprends pas… »

Geb était manifestement choqué, cela n'avait pas échappé à Owen, et Jack était furieux…

« Jack, je te rappelle qu'il est empathe, et que présentement, il est sans défense… ! » Avait lancé Le médecin.

Jack s'était immédiatement ressaisi.

« Empathe ? » Avait soufflé Geb horrifié, réalisant le pourquoi du comment.

« Si c'est le résultat d'une attaque émotionnelle, il faut le transférer immédiatement à l'hôpital, Jack » Avait conclu Owen réalisant de quoi il retournait.

« Vas-y ! » Lui avait répondu Jack.

Avec la grossesse, il devait éviter la téléportation, et de toute façon vu son propre état de stress, il était un danger pour Ianto.

A suivre…

Attention un petit tour par 51ème siècle s'impose pour recaler certains protagonistes et certains événements… au moins les chapitres 9 et 10 !


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 27/

**Chapitre** : Un amour volé

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, John Hart (Geb)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto, Jack et Rose s'installent dans une gentille petite vie de famille au milieu de leur plantation de café… Tandis qu'Owen se fait médecin de campagne pour les beaux yeux d'Henriette… **Où l'on reparle de cette fameuse école!**

**Warnings éventuels: **À savoir les prochains chapitres sont en rapport direct avec les événements que l'on a découvert dans **le journal de Ianto Jones** ainsi qu'au court de **Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort**.

De plus, certains des protagonistes viennent directement du **51 siècle**, et pas seulement **Geb** !

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, John, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Geb ! Tu es une véritable cocotte sous pression, autant de souffrance, ce n'est pas humain… » Avait dit Ianto.

Après deux jours d'hospitalisation, il était rentré. Il serait arrêté 3 semaines, les médecins, à commencer par Owen et Ifan, avaient dû insister.

Il avait passé ses trois premiers jours de convalescence confiné dans sa chambre, puis avait décrété que ça suffisait, qu'il n'était pas en sucre.

« Je veux le voir Jack, je veux lui parler… » Avait répété Ianto pour la énième fois.

« Tu es encore vulnérable… Et lui… Je le sens pas… » Avait protesté Jack.

« Le contraire m'étonnerait, étant donné que jusque là, je n'avais jamais senti la moindre émotion s'échapper de lui… Et l'empathe, c'est moi… »

« Pas utile que ça se reproduise… »

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, Jack… »

Finalement, Ianto avait réussi à convaincre Jack d'organiser cette petite entrevue. Geb avait levé le regard vers Jack qui se tenait piqué au côté de Ianto, l'esprit verrouillé à double tour.

« Vous êtes connecté l'un à l'autre ? » Avait-il demandé.

Jack avait acquiescé d'un simple battement de paupière.

« Ainsi tu peux renforcer ses barrières mentales de l'intérieur tout en lui apportant réconfort et calme… » Avait continué Geb.

« Oui, effectivement » Avait répondu Ianto qui se demandait où Geb voulait en venir.

Geb avait lui-même reconstitué ses propres défenses, et elles étaient manifestement de très bonne qualité.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de truc qu'apprennent les archéologues… » Avait pointé l'agent temporel.

« Jack m'a confié qu'il connaissait différentes techniques télépathiques qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir apprises… »

Jack, lui, restait concentré dans son rôle de garde du corps, ou, plus exactement, d'ancrage psychique, car c'était comme ça qu'on disait à l'Agence.

« C'est toi qui lui as appris ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Il a suivi un entraînement intensif pour être en mesure de remplacer notre coordinateur qui s'était fait descendre quelques temps plus tôt… »

« Mais ça devait être juste pour une mission… » Avait précisé Ianto.

« Tu lui as raconté ? Je croyais que ce n'était que les délires d'un toxico… »

Jack restait fermé dans son mutisme, pour des raisons qu'il avait du mal à cerner, il détestait évoquer ces années qui lui avaient été volées.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Geb ? Pourquoi l'agence l'a effacé ? »

« Il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir… »

« Je suppose, mais tu avoueras que c'est plutôt vague… Tu étais là ? Raconte »

Geb semblait hésiter, peser le pour et le contre…

« En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu exactement… Je n'étais pas à ses côtés… »

« C'était au court d'une mission ? Où et quand ? Ça, tu peux peut-être le dire… » Avait suggéré Jack nettement sur la défensive.

« Sur Terre, fin du XXème, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une mission… »

« C'était quoi alors ? » Avait-il continué toujours aussi suspicieux.

« Lefty avait repéré des échanges inter temporels illégaux de données à cette destination, ça venait de l'Académie même, on a voulu aller voir de quoi il retournait avant de faire un rapport… »

« Un échange de données entre le XXème et votre Académie ? » Avait fait Ianto.

« Oui, une sorte d'école privée, pas très loin de Cardiff, maintenant que j'y pense… »

« C'est absurde ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Tu as vu cette école ? Tu y es allé ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles la date ? » Avait coupé Ianto dont le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

« Euh, oui… Aux trois questions » Avait balbutié Geb.

« Ça suffit ! » Avait fait Jack.

« Jack ! »

« Non, Ianto, ça suffit, en tous cas, pour aujourd'hui… »

« Je crois qu'il a raison, Ianto »

Ianto était pâle et pas encore suffisamment fort pour affronter ses propres émotions.

« Jack, je ne pourrais pas trouver le repos… J'ai besoin de savoir… »

« De quoi, tu parles ? » Avait demandé Geb qui ne comprenait rien à la réaction du jeune empathe.

« Décris-moi cette école… »

Geb avait cherché l'assentiment de Jack avant de répondre…

« Une grande bâtisse, sorte de petit château comme il y en avait plein par chez toi, au milieu de nulle part en rase campagne… Haut de plafond, avec de grandes volées d'escaliers, grande cour intérieur et un parc tout autour… On avait dénombré un peu plus de cinq cent enfants et une trentaine d'adultes dont douze équipés de manipulateur de vortex… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est devenue cette école et les enfants ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Avait fait Geb tombant manifestement des nues.

« Raconte… »

« Ben y a pas grand-chose à raconter, on s'est séparé, on voulait rassembler le plus d'éléments possible dans le plus court labs de temps, des cadres de l'Agence étaient manifestement impliqués… »

« Et ? »

« Je venais de m'introduire dans l'infirmerie, je voulais prendre connaissance des fichiers des mômes, histoire de déterminer à quelle époque ils appartenaient… Et, c'est là que Jack a donné l'alerte… »

« Vous vous êtes fait prendre ? »

« En fait non, je ne sais pas… Jack a lancé un ordre de repli immédiat et puis trou noir ! »

« Ça tient pas la route… » Avait lâché Jack.

« Toute ta brigade se serait fait prendre et j'aurais été le seul à être effacé »

« Je ne sais pas pour les autres…Tu es le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé, Jack… ! »

« Tu as juste perdu conscience ? Comme ça ? » Avait fait Ianto, qui lui, suivait sa propre idée.

« Il y a eu comme une onde de choc, ou plutôt une sorte de glissement, je ne sais pas, j'ai repris conscience dans notre appart… »

« Et lorsque tu as revu Jack, il était effacé ? »

« Non, Jack était là, à mes côtés, il m'attendait parfaitement lucide … »

La voix de Geb se faisait fragile, il faisait des efforts démesurés pour contrôler le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Les yeux dans les yeux de Jack, il avait cependant continué :

« Il pleurait, il n'arrêtait pas de demander pardon… Et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Et puis ils sont venus le chercher, il n'a opposé aucune résistance… »

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il se soit laissé effacer en toute connaissance de cause… » Avait soufflé Ianto.

« Il savait de quoi il retournait, il m'a dit de partir, de profiter qu'ils s'occuperaient de lui ? »

La voix de Geb se cassait de plus en plus et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Tu es parti et tu l'as laissé ??? » Avait demandé Ianto.

Il pouvait sentir l'esprit de Jack se focaliser sur lui, l'enveloppant de tendresse…

« Il ne voulait pas venir, il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il devait le faire… qu'il était désolé… »

« C'est absurde… ! » Avait dit Jack.

« J'ai besoin d'air… » Avait conclu Geb.

Geb avait été se passer les nerfs sur une cabane de jardin qui devait être démolie pour être reconstruite en dur. Ianto était remonté se recoucher, il était épuisé…

Jack avait des choses à faire à la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il était bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais voulu prêter le moindre crédit aux histoires de Geb, mais là, au travers de Ianto, il avait pris conscience de la souffrance de l'homme… Et puis cette histoire d'école…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Geb, Mûm ? »

« Du chagrin… » Avait répondu Jack en jetant un œil par la fenêtre en direction de ce qui restait du cabanon.

« Ben si ça c'est du chagrin… ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être, lorsqu'il est en colère… ! »

Rose était venue rejoindre Jack à la cuisine pour réclamer son goûter.

« Quelque fois, quand on a très mal, on a besoin de le faire sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre… Le cabanon faisait une victime idéale… » Avait expliqué Jack.

Jack avait passé machinalement la main sur son ventre, Amy avait le hoquet… C'était la première fois, tout au moins la première fois qu'il le sentait…

« Poses ta petite main, ici »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Elle a le hoquet… »

« Le hoquet ? Amy a le hoquet dans ton ventre ? »

« Yep ! »

« Que penses tu qu'il a vu ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

Il avait repris le travail, à mi-temps pour commencer, l'inactivité ce n'était pas vraiment son truc… Et puis tourner en rond en cogitant sur cette histoire d'école, c'était encore plus fatiguant.

« Me dis pas que tu n'y as pas réfléchi… » Avait-il insisté.

Geb était en train de trier des grains pour la torréfaction. Il s'était étonnamment bien adapté à cette nouvelle vie, et avoir vidé son sac l'avait apaisé…

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu… » Avait réitéré Geb.

Pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau, Ianto s'installa de l'autre côté de la table de triage et se mis au travail.

« La compagne du grand patron était impliquée… » Avait résumé l'ex flic.

« Tu penses que votre patron à voulu couvrir sa femme ? »

Geb était resté silencieux, concentré sur les grains de café étalés devant lui.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Jack aurait accepté de se laisser effacer pour un truc pareil… »

Le flic n'avait pas bronché.

« Sacrifier votre histoire… ? Pour ça ? »

« Je pense qu'il a vu le grand patron en chair et en os, un point c'est tout ! »

Ianto avait levé un sourcil dubitatif.

« Un drôle de type, le patron de l'Agence… Pas de nom… Ne voit personne… L'Homme en Blanc est un mystère… »

« L'Homme en Blanc… ? » Avait souligné Ianto, intrigué.

« Oui, toujours habillé de blanc, de la tête au pied… À ce qu'on dit, parce que si tu pouvais éventuellement apercevoir sa silhouette sur la plus haute terrasse de l'Agence, les gens qui pouvaient l'approcher se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main… »

« Hors temps ? » Avait proposé Ianto, qui connaissait bien cette expression qu'utilisaient les agents temporels pour désigner quelqu'un où quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place chronologiquement parlant.

« Ça fait parti des bruits qui couraient à son sujet… »

« Et y en avait d'autres, des bruits… ? »

« Tu penses à quelque chose de précis ? » Avait suggéré Geb en levant le nez pour fixer Ianto.

« Immortalité, par exemple… »

« Non, rien d'aussi catégorique… Mais en revanche, des allusions à une longévité hors norme, oui ! »

Si le jeune Jack s'était vu immortel… Ça, ça pouvait faire une bonne raison… !

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre: **51ième siècle : Du côté de l'Homme en blanc

**Episode** : 28 – L'œil du cyclone

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages : **L'Homme en Blanc, patron de l'Agence Temporelle, Chrysta Velden, Gildred Burn, Auntie Kalmarg

**Participation spéciale : Le dernier Docteur/ ****Ingrid Van Cressen**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, tandis que le jeune Asham et le vieux Galeb font connaissance, Jack est désormais le grand patron de L'Agence Temporelle, mais un complot se fomente mettant en danger l'équilibre de l'Univers, et attirant un très vieil ami.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour simplifier la vie au lecteur et pour éviter de retomber dans les même travers qu'avec les carnets du capitaine et le journal de Ianto Jones qui ont donné des migraines tant au lecteur qu'à ma béta et à moi même!!! J'ai décidé de poster ici ces chapitres qui font partie intégrante de cette histoire même si ça ne paraît pas flagrant au tout premier abord…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chrysta était cadre à L'Agence, elle dirigeait les relations avec les services extérieurs, à ce titre elle en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres… Mais l'entrevue qui avait clôturé sa journée de travail faisait quand même partie des anecdotes à répertorier…

« Si tu avais vu ce môme » Avait-elle dit à son compagnon.

Son compagnon n'était autre que le grand patron de l'Agence. Un type étrange dont personne ne connaissait le nom, pas même elle. Elle partageait pourtant son lit, à temps partiel, depuis huit ans déjà… Beaucoup considéraient qu'elle battait, à ce titre, plusieurs records, à commencer par celui de la patience…

« Quel môme ? » Avait-il répondu d'une voix distraite.

Il était absorbé dans le montage, fort délicat, d'un manipulateur de vortex. Il fabriquait, lui-même chaque manipulateur de l'agence. Ça avait un côté obsessionnel et paranoïaque qui en énervait plus d'un, à commencer par Gildred, la compagne de Chrysta qui se partageait l'autre moitié de sa vie, et qui lui servait d'ancrage.

Et elle en avait besoin, parce que même si elle l'aimait, il y avait des jours où il lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs… !

Gildred était psy à l'Académie, ne pouvait pas voir le patron en peinture pour tout un tas de raisons, dont Chrysta, et possédait un superbe appartement en ville en colocation avec elle.

« Un des mômes qui a été sélectionné sur dossier, pour l'Académie »

« Moui ? » Avait-il fait, levant à peine le nez.

« Sa famille était persuadée qu'il avait triché… Ce gosse est un réfugié… »

« A-t-il triché ? »

« Non ! J'ai tout vérifié quand même, l'une des femmes n'était autre que Auntie Kalmarg, je l'ai eu comme prof au collègue, une vraie carne… ! Et particulièrement montée contre l'Agence…»

Il n'avait rien répondu, la vie des simples mortels semblait lui passer complètement par dessus la tête. Ses saletés de manipulateurs de vortex semblaient être la seule chose qui l'intéressait dans la vie, ça et le sexe !

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'aurais rien contre une longue et éreintante partie de jambes en l'air, si ça t'intéresse, parce que sinon, je peux aussi aller voir ailleurs… ! »

Là, il avait levé le nez, l'avait fixée avec une moue dubitative…

« Moui, je crois que je pourrais éventuellement considérer de me libérer… » Avait-il fait avec des faux airs de gamin espiègle qui contrastaient étrangement avec ses cheveux blancs.

La seconde d'après, il était sur elle, et qu'il soit un vieil ours mal léché absolument invivable n'avait absolument plus d'importance.

Gildred n'aimait pas le grand patron, c'était connu. Certains allaient même jusqu'à lui conseiller de le crier un peu moins fort. Elle travaillait pour l'Agence, elle était psy à L'Académie, elle avait la responsabilité des "premières année".

Gildred disait, à qui voulait l'entendre, que le patron était un asocial égocentrique déconnecté de la réalité, un être déshumanisé. Pour elle, il était émotionnellement et psychologiquement mort… !

Un jour, quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas du bien, avait rapporté ce diagnostique à l'Homme en Blanc : ça lui avait valu sa place ! Dans le sens qu'elle s'était vu promue à ce poste réputé sensible…

Elle lui avait fait dire que s'il cherchait à la séduire, c'était peine perdue, qu'elle n'était pas à vendre !

Il lui avait fait répondre que lui non plus ! Elle lui avait concédé un certain sens de la répartie !

Chrysta ne rentrerait pas, elle passerait la nuit avec lui…

La seule et unique fois où elle l'avait entre aperçu c'était à cette réception où il lui avait ravie une part de sa vie… Fichues phéromones Kr'ttt !

Elle avait pourtant mise en garde sa compagne, mais il avait marché sur elle, plantant là, deux ambassadeurs et la reine Ktang, pour venir inviter Chrysta à danser… Elle n'avait refait surface que trois jours plus tard, il lui avait complètement chamboulée la tête, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui… Depuis, Chrysta avait pris du recul, l'homme était insondable, secret, incapable de partager quoi que se soit d'autre que son lit… Après huit ans, il restait un parfait inconnu…

Gildred avait accepté l'invitation de Khel, elle n'était pas d'humeur à rester seule à se morfondre pendant que la femme qu'elle aimait s'envoyait en l'air.

« On va où ? » Avait-elle demandé en attrapant sa veste.

« Une conférence, tu vas adorer… »

Il n'y avait que Khel pour la traîner dans ce genre de truc, en général, il choisissait des sujets assez rigolos et ils passaient ensuite le reste de la soirée à démonter les argumentations des intervenants…

« C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Pourquoi L'Agence est une aberration et doit être fermée au plus tôt »

« Tout un programme ! »

« Oui, et tiens toi bien, avec effet rétroactif, la fermeture… » Avait ajouté Khel à moitié mort de rire.

« Ben, tant qu'à faire ! Je suppose que ce sont les mêmes qui clament que nous jouons avec le temps ? »

« Jouer avec le temps est fort dangereux » Avait fait un grand type dégingandé sorti de nulle part,et qui avait bien failli lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« Vous allez à la conférence ? » Lui avait-elle demandé.

« La conférence ? Oui, bien sûr que nous allons à la conférence, n'est-ce pas Ingrid ? » Avait répondu le bien étrange personnage prenant sa compagne par le bras.

La jeune femme, une humaine, était d'une blondeur peu courante, et elle était vêtue d'une grande robe noire fermée jusqu'au cou, d'où s'échappait un petit volant de dentelle blanche…

Ces deux là, semblaient sortir tout droit d'une illustration du XIXème siècle !

« Vous savez que je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde Docteur, alors pourquoi pas à une conférence ! » Avait répondu Ingrid.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette conférence, beaucoup plus que ne l'aurait imaginé Gildred, et elle en avait fait la réflexion à Khel.

« C'est que l'activité de l'Agence soulève beaucoup de questions… » Avait répondu le Docteur.

L'étrange couple semblait vouloir jouer l'incruste et avait pris place à leur côté.

La qualité des intervenants était très inégale, mais dans l'ensemble ces gens ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient… Et ne se rendaient pas compte que les solutions qu'ils préconisaient seraient encore pires que le mal…

Le pompon aurait pu être attribué à ce professeur de l'histoire de la race humaine, qui accusait les agents temporel d'être à l'origine de la grande mutation.

« **Un** agent temporel… » Avait corrigé le Docteur pour sa compagne.

Ce qui avait amusé Khel et Gildred.

« C'est la stricte vérité, le problème c'est que si cette contamination n'avait pas eu lieu, la race humaine aurait purement et simplement disparue… » Avait-il ajouté en les gratifiant d'un large sourire.

La psy commençait à trouver cet intrus original fort intéressant.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que la survie de la race humaine dépendrait d'un paradoxe temporel ? »

« Oui, un paradoxe, qui prend sa source ici, docteur Gildred Burn… Mais ce n'est pas que la race humaine qui est en jeu, mais tout l'équilibre de l'univers… »

Ce type était manifestement un allumé de première, mais à quel moment avait-il eu connaissance de son nom ?

« Les paradoxes ne sont-ils pas dangereux pour cet équilibre? » Avait demandé la compagne de l'étrange Docteur.

« Oui, et non, c'est très compliqué… L'Univers tout entier est en balance, quelqu'un joue avec le feu et met en danger ce fragile équilibre… Il est ici, je sens sa présence… »

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

« Du nœud du problème, le cœur même de toute cette série de paradoxes… Venez Ingrid, on a plus rien à faire ici »

Gildred avait regardé le couple quitter la salle sans plus de formalité et s'était rendue à la rencontre du professeur Auntie Kalmarg. La femme était, tout comme elle, une Kefran. Elle l'avait eu comme prof autrefois lorsqu'elle était au collège… Pas très longtemps, le professeur d'histoire de la race humaine et sa compagne un professeur de littérature avaient demandé leur transfert vers une petite colonie en cours d'année scolaire…

Le Docteur et Ingrid étaient retournés vers le Tardis au pas de course.

« Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? »

« C'est une aberration temporelle, une aberration cosmique… »

« Je ne comprend pas… »

« C'est comme un cyclone Ingrid, lorsque l'on se trouve dans son œil, on ne le voit pas ! »

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites ! » Avait protesté la jeune femme.

« C'est l'œil du cyclone ! Il est l'œil du cyclone, il ne peut donc rien voir il est aveugle ! » Avait-il dit en se jetant sur la console de son engin.

« Le Tardis peut le trouver, elle peut le sentir, j'en suis sûr parce que c'est elle qui l'a créé »

Quand le Docteur partait dans ce genre de délire, cela effrayait toujours un peu Ingrid.

Le Docteur s'était escrimé sur sa console pendant plusieurs minutes, le vaisseau semblait être réticent à lui obéir, il s'était posé quelque part pour repartir aussi tôt malgré les protestations du Docteur.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas encore une fois ! Noooon ! »

Le vaisseau s'était enfin stabilisé après un moment qui avait semblé étonnamment long à Ingrid qui voyageait avec lui pourtant depuis longtemps.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Le Docteur avait vérifié quant même avant de répondre :

« À la fin des temps ! Une fois de plus !»

A bord du Vieux Faucon, Tiban se demandait s'il devait prévenir son protecteur de ce dont il avait été témoin : une étrange cabine bleue s'était matérialisée un bref instant au milieu de la pièce à vivre dans un fracas pas possible avant de re-disparaître comme elle était venue…

A suivre….


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre: **51ième siècle : Du côté de l'Homme en blanc

**Episode** : 29 – Une odeur de pain d'épice

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages : **L'Homme en Blanc, patron de l'Agence Temporelle, Chrysta Velden, Isilt Moab-Ven, Auntie Kalmarg et d'autres

**Participation spéciale : De Ianto Jones, et de Sarah Crystal Granger, et de Thomas Prescott. **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, tandis que le jeune Asham et le vieux Galeb font connaissance, Jack est désormais le grand patron de L'Agence Temporelle, mais un complot se fomente mettant en danger l'équilibre de l'Univers, et attirant un très vieil ami.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour simplifier la vie au lecteur et pour éviter de retomber dans les même travers qu'avec les carnets du capitaine et le journal de Ianto Jones qui ont donné des migraines tant au lecteur qu'à ma béta et à moi même!!! J'ai décidé de poster ici ces chapitres qui font partie intégrante de cette histoire même si ça ne paraît pas flagrant au tout premier abord…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ianto Jones faisait parti de ces quelques enfants dont ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de provoquer la mutation…

« Ce garçon ment comme il respire… » Avait statué Isilt.

Ianto Jones avait une certaine qualité pour se fondre dans le décor qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

« Je le trouve plutôt décevant » Avait fait Kowlk.

Kowlk enseignait l'informatique et la robotique, Ianto avait été un de ses protégés, c'était lui qui l'avait repéré. Sur le long terme, le garçon s'était montré appliqué mais il n'était pas l'esprit brillant qu'il avait espéré.

« Ça reste un très bon élément et je suis sûre qu'on pourra en faire un très bon usage… » Avait statué Chrysta, la directrice.

« D'autant qu'il semblerait qu'il soit capable de verrouiller son esprit naturellement… » Avait-elle ajouté.

« Si on passait au cas de la petite Sarah ? »

Isilt s'était vu proposée ce poste à son arrivée sur Tel'maran, elle était professeur de lettres, plus spécialisée dans la littérature anglo-saxonne… Pas forcément un domaine de compétence des plus recherché, elle en était consciente. Elle avait donc accepté malgré les conditions :

« C'est un projet confidentiel, le moindre écart et vous serez retconné sans préavis… » L'avait-on d'emblée averti.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« D'enseigner… ! L'école se trouve au XXème siècle, enfants triés sur le volet, juste un petit groupe… »

« Dans le temps… ? »

Ça vous pose un problème ? »

« Si je vous dis que ma compagne est Auntie Kalmarg, ça vous en pose un ?» Avait prévenu Isilt, pensant que cela mettrait un terme à l'entrevue.

« Aucunement, tant que vous ne lui en touchez pas un mot… » Avait répondu Chrysta.

« Comprenez moi bien, Isilt, des gens comme le professeur Kalmarg sont utiles pour alerter le public, mais c'est tout… »

Cette femme travaillait pour l'Agence, Auntie disait qu'il y avait au sein même de l'agence un courant de "résistance "…

« Concrètement, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Seulement votre travail de prof, mais au XXème siècle… »

« J'ai une famille, un fils… »

« Le projet s'étale sur dix ans, mais nous comptons le boucler en un an… »

« C'est-à-dire… ? »

« Que pour les vôtres, vous partirez au travail le matin et rentrerez le soir, mais en fait, chaque jour ouvrable, vous passerez deux semaines dans le temps, j'ajoute que vous serez rémunéré en conséquence… »

C'est ainsi qu'Isilt s'était retrouvée professeur de lettres dans une bien étonnante école.

Sarah Crystal Granger était un véritable mystère… Officiellement, elle et Kevin étaient jumeaux, ce qui était tout simplement impossible, Sarah était née de seconde génération, pas Kevin. De plus, l'enfant sentait le pain d'épice… ! Bref, elle avait du sang Kr'ttt…

« Nous voulions une preuve de l'interférence de l'agence sur l'histoire de notre race, il me semble que nous en avons trouvé une belle… » Avait fait valoir Aldon.

« Une enfant, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… Et puis ça serait vite monté en épingle pour être aussi vite oublié… » Avait argumenté Chrysta.

La circulation inter temporelle était très restrictive contrairement à ce que s'imaginait le public. Les trois premiers siècles du troisième millénaire étaient tout simplement interdits d'accès…

« C'est là que tout change, c'est une période trop fragile, trop incertaine, pour prendre le risque d'y laisser vadrouiller n'importe qui… » Dixit l'Homme en Blanc.

C'était aussi pendant cette période là que s'était amorcé la grande mutation, au cœur de nombreux débats….

C'est pour contourner cette interdiction que Chrysta avait imaginé cette école : des enfants du XXème seraient leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, infiltrés au sein des agences et des gouvernements qui dirigeaient la Terre.

Isilt était doublement préoccupée en ce début de dernière année, d'une part, il y avait le devenir de ces enfants auxquels elle s'était attachée et puis, il y avait Asham qui avait fugué pour rejoindre l'Académie… Ça avait été un coup dur… !

« L'Académie reste la meilleure des écoles, Isilt… » Avait argué Chrysta.

Chrysta avait fait l'Académie, tout comme Kowlk et Aldon, ils avaient été agents temporels, ils exerçaient tous des postes à responsabilité, soit à l'Académie, soit à L'Agence.

« Et il y a un monde entre être admis à l'Académie et en ressortir Agent Temporel… !»

Et puis il y avait Sarah… Et toutes les questions qu'elle soulevait :

« On devrait comparer son ADN à celui des agents qui ont de l'ADN Kr'ttt… » Avait suggéré le docteur Catrill, une Kefran, obligée de se cacher, ici, derrière un altérateur d'apparence.

« Dans l'histoire de l'Agence, on compte 14 agents avec du sang Kr'ttt, dont le grand patron… quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour la comparaison d'ADN ? » Avait pointé Aldon.

Tout le monde savait que Chrysta était la compagne de l'Homme en Blanc.

« Nos agents sont tous systématiquement stérilisés durant le temps de leur activité sur le terrain… » Avait-elle rappelé…

« Et, il est très à cheval sur le règlement… » Avait-elle rappelé.

Ils avaient tous du respect pour lui, ils le craignaient, pensaient qu'il faisait parfois fausse route… Mais dans l'ensemble, ils l'aimaient bien… Ils étaient juste pas d'accord avec sa façon de voir et ne savaient pas comment se faire entendre…

C'est, tout au moins, ce qu'Isilt avait déduit de ses années de collaboration avec eux…

La réunion avait finie tard dans la nuit, sans avoir apporté d'avancée notoire, la mort de Nathaniel n'avait pas choqué que les élèves.

Le millénaire s'achevait et l'école continuerait sans eux, ils avaient formé une équipe d'enseignants pour continuer leur travail et guider ces enfants dans leur futures carrières. Les enfants seraient tous équipés de traceurs qui permettraient de les récupérer au soir de leur vie pour qu'ils puissent être débriefés…

Avant d'aller se coucher, Isilt était passée dans le dortoir des petits, juste pour voir s'ils dormaient bien… Elle s'était approchée de Sarah, elle avait respiré son odeur… Elle avait eu une pensée pour Asham… L'enfant s'était endormie sur son livre, elle l'avait retiré tout doucement… Asham faisait ça souvent, s'endormir sur son livre…

Mais ce n'était pas un livre, c'était un journal ! Un journal intime… Et pas celui de Sarah !

Isilt n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là, elle avait lu le journal intime d'une inconnue… La mère de Sarah… La femme dirigeait une organisation, ou du moins une antenne d'une organisation secrète… Son journal parlait presque essentiellement du père de Sarah…

Il semblait à Isilt qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais… Il fallait qu'elle rencontre cette femme… Il fallait qu'elle voie cet homme…

Sarah avait piqué le journal de sa mère, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle voulait savoir qui était son père… Ce père mystérieux auquel sa mère faisait parfois allusion lorsqu'elles étaient juste toutes les deux. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, comme elle et lui aussi sentait le pain d'épice…

Mais pour la curiosité de Sarah, c'était un peu court…

Elle avait rapporté le journal à l'école pour le lire en cachette, et ça c'était une grosse bêtise… !

Parce que grâce à ce journal, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur son père… Des drôles de choses et des beaucoup moins drôles… Et maintenant, quelqu'un lui avait subtilisée ce journal et ses secrets.

Elle avait hésité à aller voir Ianto, il était son tuteur… Celui qui l'avait guidée dans ses premiers pas ici… Il serait probablement très fâché d'apprendre qu'elle avait emprunté le journal intime de sa mère… Et il y avait le risque, non négligeable, qu'il prévienne la directrice…

Sarah était tout à fait consciente que moins de monde serait au courant de l'existence de ce journal, mieux ça serait pour elle, comme pour ce fameux père.

Elle avait donc prétexté un mal au ventre pour remonter fouiller méthodiquement et en toute discrétion le dortoir, au milieu de l'après midi…

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Ianto Jones s'était adossé au chambranle de la porte.

« Euh, j'ai perdu quelque chose… »

« Tu l'as perdu dans les affaires de tes camarades ? »

Mais quel plaie, de quoi je me mêle ! S'était dit la fillette.

« Disons qu'avant d'accuser quelqu'un de vol… » Avait-elle suggéré.

« C'est quoi, que tu as… Perdu ? »

« Mon journal intime… »

« Oh, parce que tu en tiens un ? »

« Oui ! » Avait-elle menti.

Avec un peu de chance, vu la discrétion dont Ianto faisait habituellement preuve, il n'irait peut-être pas mettre son nez dedans, s'il pensait que c'était le sien… Et probable qu'un garçon de son âge ne se soucierait guère des secrets d'une petite fille de huit ans…

« Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Hier soir, en me couchant… Je crois que j'ai même du m'endormir dessus… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Avait demandé Sarah surprise par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Il a donc disparu pendant que tu dormais ? »

« Oui… ! »

« Alors je chercherais plutôt du côté des professeurs ou des surveillants… » Avait-il conclu.

Sarah avait tout à coup eu vraiment mal au ventre, et Ianto semblait s'en être rendu compte…

« Il ressemble à quoi ce journal ? »

« À un agenda de cuir noir… »

« Vraiment ? » Avait fait Ianto en fronçant les sourcils…

« Ben, j'aurais préféré un avec des petits chats, mais il y en avait plus… »

Ianto n'avait pas semblé convaincu, il l'avait renvoyée en cours, mais avait promis de faire sa petite enquête.

« Et, tu as appris ça où, Ianto Jones ? » Avait fait Thomas.

« Je suis pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans le bec, moi… » Avait répondu l'intéressé qui venait de crocheter discrètement le bureau des professeurs.

« Et tu cherches quoi, au juste ? » Avait demandé Tom.

« Un journal… »

« Oh, et ça a un rapport avec Nathaniel ? »

« Nope ! Rien à voir… Juste que je trouve bizarre qu'un prof emprunte le journal intime d'une fillette… »

« Pervers ! »

« Pardon ? »

«Tu trouves ça bizarre, moi je trouve ça pervers… ! »

« Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu du tout les choses sous cet angle là… » Avait fait Ianto amusé.

Il avait vu le professeur de lettres feuilleter quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que cherchait Sarah, il n'y aurait probablement pas fait attention, s'il n'avait senti à quel point la femme pouvait être troublée depuis le début de la journée.

Tom et Ianto s'étaient fait choper par la directrice en ressortant avec leur butin.

« Je peux savoir de quoi il retourne ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Je ne faisais que récupérer quelque chose qui a été confisqué à ma pupille à son insu et ça pendant son sommeil… Pas en cours… » Avait rétorqué Ianto sans se démonter, mais sans arrogance non plus.

Elle avait gardé l'objet du litige et avait consigné les deux garçons dans leur chambre, deux heures plus tard, ils faisaient le mur pour aller acheter de la bière au village…

Ils ne devaient jamais retrouver l'école… !

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 30/

**Chapitre** : Paradox amoureux

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, John Hart (Geb)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto, Jack et Rose s'installent dans une gentille petite vie de famille au milieu de leur plantation de café… Tandis qu'Owen se fait médecin de campagne pour les beaux yeux d'Henriette… **Où l'on reparle de cette fameuse école!**

**Warnings éventuels: **les prochains chapitres sont en rapport direct avec les événements que l'on a découvert dans **le journal de Ianto Jones** ainsi qu'au cours de **Dans le tourbillon de la vie et de la mort**.

De plus, certains des protagonistes viennent directement du **51 siècle**, et pas seulement **Geb** !

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, John, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

« Tu es bien pensif… » Avait fait la voix de Ianto.

C'était le milieu de la nuit, et Jack s'était installé sur le sofa, les pieds sur la table basse plutôt que de monter rejoindre son compagnon dans leur lit.

Les révélations de l'après-midi avaient secoué le jeune homme, qui se remettait déjà doucement de l'attaque psychique accidentelle dont il avait fait l'objet quelques jours plus tôt.

Et Jack ne se sentait pas suffisamment serein lui-même pour dormir à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de passer la nuit, ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être de bonne compagnie… Et tu as besoin de récupérer… »

Ianto avait pris ce petit air mystificateur qu'il prenait parfois lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, et décidait d'opter pour la diversion, plutôt que la confrontation.

Ianto s'était avancé vers lui nonchalamment, vêtu de son caleçon de nuit et d'un grand T-shirt qui n'avait plus trop de formes à force de rounds nocturnes.

« Tu es la seule compagnie que je désire… » Avait dit le jeune homme en s'installant à califourchon sur Jack. Amy ne tenait pas encore assez de place pour leur interdire cette intimité.

« Tu es conscient qu'on ira pas très loin comme ça… ? » Lui avait rappelé Jack, juste au cas où Ianto aie pu oublier une des conséquences du bouleversement hormonal provoqué par la grossesse.

« Oups ! En fait mon plan était de te chauffer à blanc, puis de te faire ramper de désir jusqu'à notre lit… »

« Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un programme alléchant… Monsieur Jones ! »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez attendre que je sois remontée dans ma chambre, pour commencer ? » Avait fait la petite voix de Rose.

Ianto avait bondi sur ses jambes comme si une mouche l'avait piqué.

« Du calme… J'ai juste oublié de me monter à boire pour la nuit… » Avait-elle expliqué en se dépêchant vers la cuisine.

« Tu devrais revenir t'assoir » Lui avait conseillé Jack en fixant l'objet du délit.

« Ce caleçon est littéralement obscène comme ça… ! »

Ianto s'était laissé tomber contrit à coté de lui, Rose était repassée comme une petite souris avec son thermos :

« C'est bon ! Vous avez le champ libre… ! Tu vas pouvoir lâcher le fauve, Mûm… !» Avait-elle lancé en quittant la pièce.

« Je crois qu'elle m'a coupé tous mes effets… » Avait fait Ianto penaud.

« Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça ? »

Ianto avait tourné vers lui un regard embarrassé adorable.

« Tu préfères que l'on monte tout de suite ? » Avait proposé Jack.

« Yep ! »

« Le truc avec les mômes, c'est qu'ils réduisent considérablement votre terrain de jeu… » Avait conclu Jack en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Jack avait toujours refusé de prêter foi aux divagations de Geb. Pour lui, elles n'avaient pour but que de justifier sa violence et sa folie… Il savait pourtant que cette folie se calmerait, la version plus âgée de son ex-amant à qui Tish avait sauvé la vie était bien différente…

« Tu ne dors pas… » Avait grogné Ianto en venant se lover contre lui.

« Nope… » Avait juste répondu Jack en passant son bras de manière à ramener son compagnon un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu es préoccupé… »

« Je vais redescendre, je t'empêche de dormir… »

« Tu as aussi besoin de dormir, Jack, je te rappelle… »

« Je finirais par dormir… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point ? Geb ?»

« Oui… Ça voudrait dire que je l'ai réellement trahi… »

« Si c'est le cas, Jack ! Et si votre histoire était aussi forte qu'il le prétend, je suppose… Non ! Je suis certain que l'Univers tout entier était en jeu… ! »

Ianto avait relevé la tête pour lui asséner cette profession de foi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il n'y avait aucune place pour le doute chez lui…

« Il n'empêche, que c'est lui qui en souffre… Mieux aurait valu pour lui qu'il oublie aussi à ce compte là… »

« Il y avait peut-être une bonne raison à ça… »

La confiance de Ianto était à la foi rassurante et terrifiante, Jack avait parfois l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules…

« Tu sais, j'ai rencontré une version de lui plus âgée du temps de Tish… »

« Et ? »

« Il était très différent, et semble-t-il amoureux… »

« C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour qu'on lui laisse sa chance… »

« En fait j'ai découvert quelque chose à son sujet, à l'époque… Quelque chose d'énorme… ! »

« Ouuuh ! Je suis tout ouïe, raconte… »

« Pour faire l'Académie, j'ai fugué… Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue… »

« Oui…? »

« Un vieil homme m'a recueilli et a veillé sur moi… »Avait commencé à raconter Jack, puis tout à coup, il avait réalisé :

« Il était même là, lorsque j'ai repris conscience… À l'hôpital, après que j'ai été effacé, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de m'enfuir…»

« Je ne te suis plus, là, Jack ! Tu parles de ce vieil homme ou de Geb ? »

« Le vieil homme et Geb ne sont qu'une seule personne… »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je sais… Ça implique, qu'à un moment où un autre, il retournera à notre époque… J'ai toujours pensé que Galeb était hors temps… Un ancien flic de l'agence en cavale…»

« Dangereux, ça ! Non ? »

« Pour moi, ça c'est déjà produit… Tu dois suivre ton chemin… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque je suis parti… Il m'a embrassé et m'as dit : tu dois suivre ton chemin, et puis il a ajouté que l'on se reverrait… »

« Ce qui semblerait vouloir dire que à un certain point de sa vie, il a fait la paix avec toi… »

« Je crois que c'était déjà le cas, du temps de Tish… »

« Si pour lui c'était le futur, ça veut dire qu'il savait pour nous… »

« Yep ! Et il savait pour Tish… ! Et Tashan… ! »

« Ce sont des choses qu'il a apprises ici et maintenant… »

« Yep ! Semblerait… »

Ils étaient restés songeur un petit moment, et puis Jack avait fini par demander :

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment ton école ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit à l'époque, beaucoup de choses bizarres, des anachronismes entre autre… »

« Yep ! On pourrait peut-être aller jeter un coup d'œil… » Avait suggéré Jack.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

« Après la naissance d'Amy, évidemment… »

« Tu veux aller jeter un coup d'œil, où ça, exactement, Jack ? Ça fait 25 siècles, tout à l'heure ! »

« Ben, déjà sur place… En restant sur notre ligne temporelle, j'entends… »

« Après tout ce temps ? »

« Yep, puis quand on sera là bas, il sera toujours temps de voir ce que cela nous inspire, mon jeune apprenti Seigneur du Temps ! »

« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de jouer avec ces trucs là… » Avait fait Ianto.

« Lorsque quelque chose ne doit pas être, je le sens… Ça me prend aux tripes, comme une sorte de terreur primaire… »

« Comme à Cardiff, avant que les Daleks ne volent la Terre ? »

« Yep ! » Avait répondu Jack dans un bâillement.

« Finalement, je crois que je vais dormir… » Avait-il ajouté en venant se blottir contre son jeune compagnon.

« Yep… ! » Avait fait Ianto qui se disait qu'il n'avait pas fini de cogiter…

« Donc, nous avons Ifan et Johannes, Alisha et Jonathan… »

« Ben, et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? » Avait fait Geb vexé.

« Non, il t'a juste classé avec les filles… » Avait renchéri Jack.

« Ben c'est vrai, ça, on vient, nous aussi ! » Avait protesté Rose.

« Oui, ma puce ! Vous venez toutes les deux, sauf que je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez d'une grande aide en cas de pépin »

« Tu fais une fixation sur les pépins, toi ! » Avait conclu Geb.

« Surtout quand tu te trouves dans les environs immédiats, allez savoir pourquoi ? » Avait répondu Ianto sarcastique.

« Oh v'là, Ifan ! « Avait fait Owen, qui avait vu dans l'arrivée inopinée d'une visite un moyen de faire diversion.

En leur absence, ils s'installeraient avec Henriette et les enfants au Petit Bourbon.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'embarquer les filles dans cette aventure » Avait protesté une nouvelle fois Henriette.

« Henriette, la plupart de mes enfants ont grandi à bord de ce vaisseau… Il n'y a pas un endroit au monde qui soit plus sûr… » Avait répété Jack.

« Il n'est pas seul… » Avait fait Owen qui ne lâchait pas la fenêtre des yeux…

« Johannes ? » Avait supposé Ianto.

« Non, un autre demi-sang, je dirais… »

Jack s'était levé pour aller voir de quoi il retournait :

« Maël ! » S'était-il exclamé en se ruant dehors sous le regard abasourdi des autres.

« Maël ? » Avait fait Geb et regardant Ianto.

« Un des frère d'Ifan… » Avait expliqué celui-ci, puis se tournant vers Rose :

« Ton frère… »

« J'emmène des renforts pour notre petite équipée ! » Avait annoncé Ifan en arrivant.

Jack avait attrapé son fils dans une embrassade chaleureuse que le demi-sang lui avait rendu sans retenu au grand soulagement de son frère…

« Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler de celui-là ? » Avait demandé Geb.

« Parce qu'il vit de l'autre côté de la Frange… » Avait répondu Ianto.

« Oh, un Univers à peine en construction… » Avait fait Geb.

La Frange du Système de Garp était une immense zone de l'espace aux mains de la lie de l'univers interstellaire, l'influence de Torchwood s'arrêtait là. De l'autre coté, de nombreuses civilisations menaient leur petite vie dans l'ignorance totale de ce qui ce passait de ce côté ci…

Quelques humains téméraires, ou tout simplement désespérés, finiraient par aller installer quelques colonies. C'était dans cette partie de l'univers que naîtrait, un jour, l'Agence du Temps…

Geb ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'insectoïde, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se déplacer, de bouger… Seigneur, ce type était sexe !

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre: **51ième siècle : Du côté de l'Homme en blanc

**Episode** : 31 – Seigneur du Temps en perdition.

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages : **L'Homme en Blanc, patron de l'Agence Temporelle, Chrysta Velden, Tiban

**Participation spéciale : Le dernier Docteur/ ****Ingrid Van Cressen**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, tandis que le jeune Asham et le vieux Galeb font connaissance, Jack est désormais le grand patron de L'Agence Temporelle, mais un complot se fomente mettant en danger l'équilibre de l'Univers, et attirant un très vieil ami.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chrysta s'était assoupie après le quatrième round… Son compagnon s'était alors relevé intrigué, quelque chose l'avait titillé pendant leurs ébats… Quelque chose qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le sexe…

Il avait regardé par la fenêtre la ville qui s'étendait, il l'avait écoutée : rien…

Il était alors allé prendre sa douche et il était en train de se rhabiller lorsqu'il l'avait à nouveau entendu : le Tardis ! C'était bien le Tardis… !

Sans prendre le temps de renfiler ses chaussures, il s'en était retourné sur la grande terrasse et de là, il avait repéré d'où c'était venu…

Parce qu'il était reparti…

Pieds nus et chemise aux vents, il s'était rendu sur place, à l'angle des passantes 128 et 59 en limite du district 9… Qu'est-ce que le Docteur pouvait bien faire là ?

Un groupe très hétéroclite sortait d'une maison de quartier, un afficheur annonçait une conférence sur, ou plus exactement, contre l'Agence… Rien de nouveau sous le soleil !

Auntie Kalmarg faisait partie des conférenciers, ça l'avait fait sourire…

Ça serait amusant d'aller lui parler entre quatre z'yeux à cette peau de vache, un de ces jours… !

Il avait retourné son attention sur la trace laissée par le Tardis, elle menait droit au Vieux Faucon ! Jack l'avait suivie, il était arrivé directement dans la grande pièce à vivre, juste dans le dos de Tiban qui, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, un livre à la main, fixait un point, droit devant lui.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? » Avait-il demandé.

Le jeune homme avait fait un bond, et Jack avait dû le rattraper pour lui éviter de se vautrer sur un petit guéridon de Damas.

« D'où sortez-vous ? »

« J'arrive à l'instant… » Avait-il expliqué lâchant le jeune homme pour aller renifler les traces laissées par le Tardis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Sais pas… Une sorte de boîte… Grande et bleue… »

« Oui… ? » Avait encouragé Jack.

« Elle s'est matérialisée… et elle est repartie comme elle est venue : piuff ! »

« Piuff ? T'es sûr ? Parce que la dernière fois que je l'aie vue, c'était pas du tout ce bruit là qu'elle faisait… » Avait plaisanté Jack.

« Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de bruit… »

« J'me disais aussi… »

Jack plaisantait mais son esprit était ailleurs, Tashan…

« Tashan ? » Avait appelé Jack.

« Pas bon, ça ! » Avait-il fait.

« Pas bon du tout… »

Tashan n'était plus à bord, il avait du suivre le Tardis… Qu'est-ce que le Docteur était venu chercher à bord de son vaisseau… !

Tiban ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait, pour commencer, il ne savait pas qui était ce type et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là…

Tiban était originaire d'une paisible petite colonie aux confins de cette partie de l'univers, attaqués par des voisins belliqueux, ils avaient dû fuir. Tiban était parti avec le premier convoi de réfugiés, il était enceint… Très vite, ils avaient été rançonnés, puis vendus en esclavage, à cause de ses phéromones Kr'ttt, il avait même fait l'objet d'une vente aux enchères…

Le cauchemar ne s'était pas arrêté là… Lorsque l'enfant qu'il portait était mort en lui et avait commencé à l'entraîner vers la nuit éternelle, il avait lâché prise : la mort serait une délivrance.

Au milieu de la fièvre, il avait entendu pour la première cette voix qui avait cependant un accent familier :

« Je suis désolé pour l'enfant, mais toi, tu vas t'en sortir… »

Il ne voulait pas s'en sortir, il n'avait fait aucun effort…

Jour après jour, l'homme s'était occupé de lui, le lavant, le soignant, le faisant manger…

Mais plus que tout, il lui avait laissé le temps… Seul à bord de ce navire, Tiban avait tout doucement refait surface, coupé du monde, l'homme était sa seule visite.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui avait-il un jour demandé.

« Parce que je le pouvais… Parce que je le peux… » Avait-il répondu.

L'homme était bizarre, parlait souvent tout seul, ne répondait jamais clairement à une question…

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui en avait aujourd'hui pour Tiban, c'est que cet homme ne semblait absolument rien attendre de lui…

Il se contentait de venir manger avec lui, quelquefois, ils jouaient au billard ou aux échecs… Une ou deux fois, il lui avait offert le confort de son épaule pour épancher son chagrin, sans que cela ne débouche sur quoi que ce soit d'autre… Comme lui, l'homme avait du sang Kr'ttt…

« Tashan ? » Avait demandé Tiban.

« Yep… ! »

« ??? »

« Mon… Copilote, on va dire, pour faire plus simple… »

« Oh ! Parce qu'il est supposé y avoir quelqu'un d'autre à bord ? »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé seul à bord, alors que tu étais semi comateux ? »

« Ben, j'ai jamais vu personne d'autre… ? » Avait fait Tiban, franchement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son protecteur.

D'autant que celui-ci inspectait chaque centimètre cube d'air à l'emplacement où la boîte bleue avait fait sa brève apparition.

« Normal ! Tashan est une entité immatérielle… Du moins à notre échelle de perception… Pas pour ça que lui ne te voit pas, à sa façon à lui bien sûr… »

« Évidemment… » Avait fait Tiban qui n'avait aucune envie de le contrarier.

« Il les a suivis… » Avait fini par conclure Jack.

« Et ça, c'est pas bon pour le Doc… » Avait-il ajouté en tendant la main à son jeune protégé.

« Euh… On fait quoi, alors ? » Avait demandé celui-ci regardant la main tendue, sans comprendre.

« Ben on part à leur recherche… Ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air… »

« Comme ça ? » Avait fait Tiban.

Jack était toujours pieds nus, et sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé était ouverte sur un torse irréprochable.

« T'as raison… » Avait fait Jack en se reboutonnant.

Puis, il lui avait pris la main. Trois pas plus tard, ils étaient sur une étrange planète…

« Oh, elle a remis ça on dirait ! » Avait constaté Jack.

Il avait levé le nez vers un ciel dénué d'étoiles.

« Bon point, on n'est pas sur Malcarassairo… C'est déjà ça… »

« Et, on est où ? » Avait demandé Tiban qui se demandait bien comment il avait pu arriver ici…

« Quelque part, à la fin des temps… » Avait-il répondu, puis il avait ajouté repérant la silhouette familière du Tardis :

« Par ici, mon jeune ami… ! »

A bord du Tardis le Docteur était furieux, non seulement le Tardis prenait de plus en plus d'initiatives mais, maintenant, elle refusait purement et simplement de lui obéir.

Ingrid était inquiète, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Docteur s'énerver après son vaisseau comme ça…

« Il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne veut rien savoir… ! » Avait-il fini par conclure en se frottant le derrière de la tête avec force.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une tête de mule, qu'elle se fait vieille et qu'elle perd ce qui lui sert de tête, est-ce que je sais, moi ? » Avait-il énuméré en prenant la direction de la salle des machines.

« Alors on fait quoi ? On reste coincé, ici ? » Avait-elle demandé en emboîtant le pas du Docteur.

« Non, il y a moyen de la faire obéir… » Avait-il fait en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Non pas que j'approuve ce que les miens ont fait à ces pauvres créatures, mais là, on n'a pas le choix… » Avait dit le Docteur en démontant un panneau.

Ingrid n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre de quoi parlait le Docteur. Elle savait qu'il aimait son vaisseau, le considérait même comme une personne… Elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal…

« Tashée, je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix… » Avait fait le Docteur, pointant son tournevis vers une étrange masse opaque…

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : le Docteur fut propulsé trois bon mètres en arrière dans un hurlement de douleur !

« Doc… ! Doooc ! »

Le Docteur gisait inconscient….

Toc, toc !

Elle était dans la salle des machines, elle n'aurait pas dû entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et le Docteur était toujours inconscient…

Toc, toc !

Ils étaient sur une planète morte, au fin fond de l'univers, et quelqu'un frappait à la porte !

Toc, toc… !

Ingrid avait fini par aller voir…

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Deux hommes se tenaient là, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec de grands yeux mauves et un quinquagénaire aux cheveux blancs et aux pieds nus…

« Ingrid, c'est ça ? » Avait-il fait en forçant le passage en douceur.

« Et vous êtes ? »

Il avait réfléchi un instant comme s'il cherchait quel pouvait bien être son nom, puis il avait dit :

« Le Capitaine, et voici Tiban, où est le Doc ? »

Elle avait hésité à répondre, et l'homme en avait profité pour focaliser son attention ailleurs : il s'était mis à parler en l'air, à un interlocuteur imaginaire :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

_*Il lui faisait mal…*_

« Rentre à la maison ! »

_*Je ne voulais pas*_

« Rentre à la maison, je m'occupe d'eux… ! »

Elle avait interrogé le jeune Tiban du regard pour constater qu'il était au moins aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Le Capitaine en avait profité pour pousser plus avant dans le vaisseau…

« Eh, vous allez où, comme ça ? » Avait-elle protesté.

« Voir le Docteur… »

« Ce n'est pas par là, il est dans la salle des machines… »

« Non, elle l'a ramené dans sa chambre… »

« Qui ça, elle ? »

« Tashée… Le vaisseau… Plus ou moins… »

L'homme avait raison le Docteur était bien dans sa chambre, toujours inconscient !

« Un de ses cœurs s'était arrêté, mais j'ai pu le faire repartir… ! » Avait-elle précisé.

Le Capitaine avait sorti un tournevis dans le genre de celui du Docteur et il l'auscultait manifestement.

« Rien qui ne soit définitif, il devrait être sur pied d'ici quelques heures… » Avait-il finalement conclu.

« Vous êtes médecin ou capitaine ? »

« Capitaine, mais ça, c'est un de ses tournevis… » Avait-il fait affichant un large sourire malicieux en agitant l'instrument en question.

« Deux cœurs ? » Avait demandé Tiban timidement.

« Yep, Seigneur du Temps… » Avait fait son aîné.

« Ce ne sont que des légendes… »

« Yep, c'est aussi ce qu'on disait, là d'où je viens… »

« Et tu viens d'où, sans indiscrétion ? »

« De Boeshane, comme toi… » Avait-il répondu avant de lancer à la cantonade.

« Bon, si on ramenait ce vaisseau vers des cieux plus hospitaliers ? »

« Elle refuse d'obéir… »

« Faut lui pardonner, il a jamais été très doué avec les femmes… »

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre: **51ième siècle : Du côté de l'Homme en blanc

**Episode** : 32 – Boucle temporelle paradoxale

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages : **L'Homme en Blanc, patron de l'Agence Temporelle, Tiban

**Participation spéciale : Le dernier Docteur/ ****Ingrid Van Cressen**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, tandis que le jeune Asham et le vieux Galeb font connaissance, Jack est désormais le grand patron de L'Agence Temporelle, mais un complot se fomente mettant en danger l'équilibre de l'Univers, et attirant un très vieil ami.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quelque chose l'avait attaqué, quelque chose d'extrêmement fort et puissant… Ici, à bord de son vaisseau… Le Docteur s'était réveillé dans son lit, un endroit où il ne mettait que peu les pieds, et généralement pas pour y dormir… ! Ingrid était là, elle le veillait, un livre à la main.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Ooooh »Protesta-t-il en guise de réponse.

La tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé de coton.

« Tashée… »Avait-il commencé, pour bondir aussi vite hors du lit :

« Tashée… ! Il y a quelque chose… Quelqu'un d'autre à bord… »

« Euh, oui… Ces deux Messieurs… » Avait répondu Ingrid décontenancée par la réaction de son bien curieux compagnon.

« Joli gueule et flirte avec tout ce qui bouge, devrait suffire à faire le portrait d'au moins l'un des deux » Avait dit le Docteur en prenant immédiatement la direction de la salle des machine.

« Tous les deux fort beaux, mais pour ce qui est de flirter… Non, pas vraiment, ou alors, j'ai mal comprise la définition de ce mot… »

Le Seigneur du Temps avait tourné vers Ingrid un sourcil interrogateur…

« Notre Cap'tain Jack ne vous aurait pas gratifiée de son sourire ravageur accompagné de quelque compliment idiot mais efficace… ? »

« Cap'tain, qu'est-ce vous fricotez avec mon vaisseau ? »

« Pas du tout ce que vous avez l'air de penser Doc ! Content de voir que ça va mieux… » Avait fait Jack sortant son nez de la trappe de maintenance avant d'ajouter avec un large sourire :

« Et, au fait : bonjour ! »

« Tu fait quoi, là, Jack ? » Avait fait le Docteur limite agressif, réalisant que Jack était, ni plus ni moins, en train de libérer Tashée des dernières entraves qui la liaient au Tardis.

« Je lui rend la liberté… ! »

« Es-tu devenu fous ? » Avait lâché le Seigneur du Temps abasourdi.

« De quoi avez-vous peur, Doc ? » Avait fait Jack sur un ton moqueur.

« Il y a quelque chose à bord de ce vaisseau, quelque chose qui n'a pas hésité à m'attaquer… » Avait essayé de le raisonner le Docteur.

« Et elle vous aurez certainement protégé si elle avait pu le faire… » Avait soupiré le Capitaine sans sourcilier.

Tashée était libre, libre d'aller et de venir…

« Tashée ! » Avait appelé le docteur sentant l'entité s'évanouir…

« Laissez-la donc un peu se dégourdir les pattes ! Elle va revenir, elle vous adore… ! »

Le Docteur atterré fixait Jack avec une horrible envie de meurtre…

« Jack, on est au fin fond de l'univers, et Tashée s'est carapaté dieu sait où, et sa notion du temps… »

« N'est pas la même que la notre… Bla bla bla… Bla bla bla… ! Et tout Signeur du Temps que vous êtes vous ne pouvez pas le traverser sans elle… !»

Tiban et Ingrid assistaient à l'échange entre leurs compagnons avec humour et expectative…

« Jai un goulasch sur feu, ça vous dit ? » Avait coupé court le Capitaine en quittant la salle des machines avec les autres sur les talons.

« Parce que, si vous et moi, ont peut se permettre de rester quelques jours à la diète, il n'en va pas de même pour ces deux bipèdes… »

Le Docteur offusqué qu'il était, était resté à la traîne jusqu'à ce que le truc qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé fasse tilt ! Il remonta alors son retard pour rattraper le Capitaine qui avait déjà atteint le pont.

« Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? »

« J'ai suivi votre trace évidement… Mon goulasch va être trop cuit Doc… »

« La cuisine c'est de l'autre côté, Jack ! »

« Celle du Tardis ! La mienne, c'est l'ascenseur derrière le billard… » Avait fait Jack en indiquant la sortie. Ça faisait belle lurette qu'il avait ramené le Tardis à bord de son propre vaisseau…

Le Docteur méfiant avait poussé la porte qui s'était ouverte sur la grande pièce à vivre du Vieux Faucon.

« Mon vaisseau… ! »

« Tu nous as ramenés… »

« Yep ! Du moins, Tashée nous a ramenés »

« Elle t'a obéi… »

« Je lui ai demandé gentiment… »

Tashée était là, et elle n'était pas seule…

« Tashan, notre fils… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Jack.

« Le fils de qui exactement… ? »

« Tashée, Rose et moi… »

Le Docteur lui avait lancé un regard où se mêlait pèle mêle beaucoup d'incrédulité, une part de jalousie et un pointe d'admiration.

« C'est lui qui m'a attaqué… »

« Pour protéger sa mère… » Avait fini Jack avant de rappeler :

« Goulasch ? »

Le Docteur s'était mis en mode d'observation, regardant Jack se démener dans la cuisine : en un tour de main, la table était dressée et un repas fumant et odorant leur était proposé.

« Tu ne portes plus ton bracelet… » Avait-il constaté.

« Nope… ! Plus besoin… Goûtez-moi ça, Doc… !»

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire peur… »

« Au début, un petit peu… Maintenant, plus vraiment… Difficile de me mettre en cage désormais… »

« Qui parle de te mettre en cage, Jack ? » Avait demandé le Doc quelque peu surpris par le commentaire de son ami.

Jack n'avait pas répondu, il avait juste tourné vers lui ses grand yeux bleus, le Docteur y avait trouvé une immense tristesse et une incommensurable lassitude.

Jack s'était trop souvent trouvé enchaîné ou emprisonné pour pouvoir encore en faire le compte…

« L'Agence, c'est toi… Jack… Comment peux-tu… ? » Avait réalisé le Docteur, qui commençait à analyser tous les éléments l'entourant.

« Être l'artisan de ma propre damnation, Doc ? Ai-je vraiment le choix, dite-moi ? Dite- moi, que je peux tout arrêter… ! Il y a un gamin, là, en bas, qui s'apprête à se présenter au concours… Dite-moi que je peux l'en empêcher… »

« Je suis désolé, Jack… »

Non, il n'y avait pas moyen de défaire ce qui était, pas sans bouleverser l'ordre du monde…

« Je croyais que j'étais une aberration et que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… »Avait continué Jack sur sa lancé.

« Mais c'est néanmoins arrivé… Ou du moins cela arrivera et doit arriver, les ramifications, tant dans le passé que dans le futur et même le présent sont telles… » Avait répondu le Docteur compatissant.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'avais pas le recul nécessaire, Jack… Aucun de nous ne l'a… »

Les quatre amis avaient fini leur repas dans un calme presque religieux, Jack prostré jouait silencieusement avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne mangeait vraiment… Le Docteur essayait, lui, de répondre tant bien que mal aux interrogations d'Ingrid et de Tiban, ce dernier étant très inquiet de l'abattement soudain de son protecteur.

Ils étaient revenus profiter du confort de la pièce à vivre pour prendre le café, le Docteur s'était étonné :

« Où trouves tu du café par ici ? » Avait-il demandé, espérant ainsi, sortir Jack de son mutisme.

« Je le cultive… J'ai une serre à bord, une très grande serre… »

« Tu cultives du café ?! » S'était exclamé le Docteur estomaqué.

« Longue histoire… » Avait répondu Jack, qui ne se voyait pas expliquer au Doc que le fantôme de Ianto exigeait de lui qu'il entretienne sa plantation…

« Bien sûr… » Avait commenté le Seigneur du Temps dont l'attention s'était reporté sur le manipulateur que Jack avait sorti de nul part pour se mettre à le bricoler sur le coin du guéridon où il avait posé sa tasse.

« C'est toi qui les fabriques ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Oui, chacun d'eux, tous uniques avec leur numéro de série… » Avait débité Jack distraitement.

« Peux-tu dire combien il y en a, là dehors en service ? »

« Ça reste très relatif… » Avait répondu Jack, qui se demandait s'il devait compter ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore fait pour des agents encore sur les bancs de l'école mais dont les alter egos se baladaient dans les siècles passés, devait-il compter le sien par exemple…

« Oui, bien sûr… » Avait convenu le Docteur réalisant que le cerveau d'un humain n'était pas conçu pour visualiser le temps de cette manière.

« Mais peux-tu suivre le vecteur temporel de n'importe lequel d'entre eux ? » Avait-il simplifié.

« Oui… ! » Avait répondu Jack qui semblait désormais absorbé par tout autre chose que ce que faisaient ses mains.

« Que deviennent-ils ? Lorsque tes agents raccrochent ou… disparaissent… ? »

« Je les récupère systématiquement… »

« Systématiquement ? » Avait demandé confirmation le Docteur.

« Sauf s'ils ont été détruit ce qui est assez rare… Ils sont quasiment indestructibles… » Avait répondu Jack qui semblait maintenant réellement troublé.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Jack ? »

« Quelque chose n'est pas à sa place… Du moins pas, là, où je croyais être sa place… »

« De quoi parles-tu, peux-tu être plus précis, moins sibyllin… » Avait suggéré le Docteur.

« Vous pouvez parler, vous ! » S'était exclamé Ingrid attirant ainsi l'attention du capitaine.

Il lui décerna un grand sourire complice, il était revenu parmi les mortels !

« Conseils de classe ! J'ai presque failli le louper celui-là… ! » Lança t-il avec un air malicieux.

« Vous m'accompagnez, Doc ? »

« Où ça ? »

« Terre, Grande-Bretagne, Pays de Galles, toute fin du XXème siècle… ! »

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à négocier avec Tashée… »

« Pourquoi les déranger, ça fait une éternité qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, surtout, quand on peut y aller à pied ? » Avait fait Jack en prenant le Docteur pour l'entraîner avec lui.

« C'est dommage vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de rencontrer Ianto, il a fait le mur avec un copain pour aller prendre une bière au village… » Avait commencé de raconter Jack sur le chemin alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le grand hall d'une superbe demeure ancienne.

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre: **51ième siècle : Du côté de l'Homme en blanc

**Episode** : 33 – Genèse d'un clash temporel

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages :** L'Homme en Blanc, patron de l'Agence Temporelle, Chrysta Velden, Isilt Moab-Ven, Dr Catrill, Kowlk, Aldon et d'autres

**Participation spéciale : Le dernier Docteur**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Au 51ième siècle, sur Tel'maran, tandis que le jeune Asham et le vieux Galeb font connaissance, Jack est désormais le grand patron de L'Agence Temporelle, mais un complot se fomente mettant en danger l'équilibre de l'Univers, et attirant un très vieil ami.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chrysta s'était réveillée seule dans le grand lit blanc, en soit ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Bien qu'humain son compagnon semblait ne jamais dormir. Elle l'avait bien surpris une fois ou deux en train de somnoler, mais c'était tout. Il lui arrivait en revanche fréquemment d'avoir des absences et pas forcément quand elle lui parlait… En fait, il lui arrivait même de commencer une phrase, de rester en suspend, et puis de passer à tout autre chose…

Pourtant et malgré toutes les histoires que l'on racontait à son sujet, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de deux siècles…

Il n'était pas dans le salon non plus, ça c'était plus surprenant, encore plus surprenant, le manipulateur sur lequel il travaillait la veille, traînait sur son bureau… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il était limite maniaque avec ces trucs là…

Lui et Kowlk s'étaient pris le nez à cause de ça. Kowlk avait eu le malheur de démonter le sien pour en comprendre le mécanisme… Peine perdue, le cœur même du système étant indémontable… Verrouillage ADN… Ce type était un maniaque du verrouillage ADN !

« Tu mériterais que je te le confisque purement et simplement » Avait menacé le Patron en le prenant pour réparer les dégâts.

« Je voulais juste y incorporer une balise Den… »

« Et que voulais-tu faire avec une balise Den ? »

« Ça nous permettrait de localiser les Agents égarés… » Avait expliqué Kowlk.

« Quoique tu fasses, il y aura toujours des agents qui s'égareront, volontairement ou accidentellement… ! »

« On pourrait peut-être au moins en limiter le nombre … » Avait-elle intercédé.

« Ce bracelet est un module de secours, je vous rappelle… Si on commence à faire un module de secours pour le module de secours… On n'envoie plus personne dans le temps et on se met tous au tricot ! »

Elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec Gildred, pour la matinée en revanche, elle la passerait au XXième siècle : il était temps pour elle de faire ses adieux à l'école… Pour elle, cette matinée durerait trois semaines…

Il y avait beaucoup à faire, et le suicide de Nathaniel avait compliqué les choses, plongeant tout le monde dans le doute…

« Comment est-ce qu'on a pu ne pas voir ça venir… ? » Avait fait Isilt.

« Il était mourant… Je pense qu'il le savait… » Avait expliqué Catrill.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais le problème sous contrôle ? » Avait-elle demandé.

Nathaniel n'était pas né de seconde génération, lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'école, ils avaient diagnostiqué une mucoviscidose latente, la mutation aurait du régler ça…

Mais le gamin avait subi une greffe, une aubaine aux yeux des parents, une souffrance inutile pour Catrill.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une banale leucémie ? »

« Pas si banale que ça, en fait… Elle résistait même au Keltron… »

« Les traitements contemporains ont peut-être induit une réaction négative… »

« Avec Meg, nous avions substitué toutes les cochonneries qu'il était supposé prendre… »

La mort de Nathaniel avait été rude, c'était un garçon brillant, volontaire et plein d'avenir, il était aussi un des aînés, un de ceux qui aurait été parmi les premiers sur le terrain.

« Je veux que tous les enfants soient équipés avant que nous soyons partis, pas question de laisser cette responsabilité à l'équipe contemporaine… ! » Avait-elle rappelé.

« Nous procéderons par injection hypodermique » Avait répondu Catrill.

« Vaccination obligatoire avant les vacances de Noël, pour éviter les gastros de la rentrée… » Avait expliqué Meg.

« C'est une bonne idée… ! Mais l'émetteur ne risque t-il pas de rester à fleur de peau et d'être endommagé facilement ? »

« Non, il pénétrera rapidement dans les couches profondes et ira se fixer sur un os. Bien sûr, il y a toujours le risque de l'amputation, mais si on va par là, on a plus qu'à faire du tricot, comme dirait notre cher patron ! » Avait fait Kowlk.

Le mouchard qu'ils allaient inoculer aux enfants leur enverrait automatiquement un signal lorsque leurs fonctions vitales signaleraient une mort imminente. Ce qui devrait permettre de les récupérer in extremis et probablement de les prolonger suffisamment pour leur permettre de faire leur rapport. Il tardait à Chrysta d'attaquer cette deuxième phase de l'opération… Elle voulait des réponses et ne s'attendait pas à les trouver dans les mains de Ianto Jones.

Lorsqu'elle avait confisqué ce journal des mains du jeune homme, elle n'avait pas cru une seconde qu'il s'agissait de celui de Sarah Granger, mais elle était encore plus loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de celui de sa mystérieuse mère…

Après avoir congédié les deux garnements, elle l'avait feuilleté distraitement en se rendant à l'infirmerie pour régler quelques détails avec Catrill. Elle avait fini assise sur une marche du grand escalier et avait dévoré le journal jusqu'à sa dernière page : le père de Sarah était un de leur agent, devenu immortel, piégé par Torchwood depuis plus d'un siècle… !

Finalement, Chrysta s'était rendue directement à la salle des professeurs pour la réunion journalière qu'ils tenaient tous les soirs et tard dans la nuit pour régler les derniers détails.

« Qui a confisqué ce journal ? » Avait-elle demandé sans ambages en entrant dans la pièce.

Ses collègues tournèrent tous vers elle des regards étonnés y compris Isilt qui ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ce journal qu'elle avait rangé dans sa sacoche, entre les mains de Chrysta.

« J'ai trouvé ce journal entre les mains de Monsieur Jones qui l'avait, semble t-il, subtilisé à l'un d'entre vous… ? » Avait-elle précisé.

« N'a-t-on pas des choses plus urgentes à régler, Chrysta ? » Avait suggérée Meg.

« Probablement, si ce n'était le contenu de ce journal… » Avait répondu la Directrice qui attendait toujours que quelqu'un se fasse connaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a donc ce journal ? » Avait demandé Kowlk, agacé par cette perte de temps.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait, là-dehors, un de nos agent, coincé ici à Cardiff, et cela, depuis plus d'un siècle… » Avait-elle résumé sans ajouter d'autre information.

« Coincé ? »

« Manipulateur en rade, et prisonnier de Torchwood ! »

« Torchwood ? » Avait fait Isilt qui n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'étaient ces organisations et leur domaine de compétences…

« Torchwood est, a cette époque ci, le pire scénario possible… Leur politique, concernant tout ce qu'ils considèrent comme alien, est des plus strictes… » Avait commenté Aldon.

« Il est même surprenant qu'un agent ait pu survivre entre leurs mains… » Avait ajouté Catrill.

« À moins qu'il est accepté de collaborer, et encore… » Avait pointé Kowlk.

« Ne peut-on lui venir en aide » Avait proposé Isilt.

« Le problème, c'est qu'il faudrait pour cela être d'abord sûr qu'il est **déjà** des nôtres… » Avait fait valoir Chrysta.

« Et ça, ce n'est pas prouvé ! » Avait-elle ajouté.

« Combien de temps pour comparer l'ADN de notre petite Sarah à celui de tous nos agents passés ou présents ? » Avait demandé Chrysta à Catrill.

« C'est déjà fait ! Son père n'est pas dans notre banque de donnée… » Avait répondu la doctoresse.

« Même si le sang Kr'ttt n'existe plus que sous forme de traces, il y a encore plusieurs millions de porteurs dont certains qui s'ignorent, rien que sur Tel'maran »

« Alors ça veut dire que l'on va laisser cet homme ici ? » Avait fait Meg.

« J'ai bien peur que l'on n'ait pas le choix, si on ne veut pas courir le risque d'être à l'origine d'un paradoxe temporel… » Avait soupiré Christa.

« J'ai bien peur que l'on n'en soit plus à un près… » Avait plaisanté l'homme en blanc.

Il était là, parmi eux, depuis combien de temps ? Ils n'auraient pu le dire ! Et en plus, il était accompagné d'un drôle de type qui les observait avec un amusement certain… !

Il y avait eu un étrange vent de panique, pas un de ceux où tout le monde part en hurlant de tout côté pour se cogner dans le premier obstacle venu, non ! C'était un de ceux où tout le monde reste pétrifié, incapable d'articuler une phrase ou même une pensée cohérente, où on entend voler les mouches même s'il n'y en a pas, parce que personne n'ose seulement respirer…

Le Docteur avait profité de ce moment d'incertitude pour soulager Chrysta du journal qu'elle tenait toujours et avait voulu le feuilleter, mais Jack lui avait adressé un regard réprobateur.

« C'est quoi ce journal ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Le journal intime d'Annabelle Granger… » Avait répondu Jack en prenant le journal pour le poser sur la table.

« C'est privé ! » Avait-il ajouté autant à l'intention du Docteur que de Chrysta.

« Tu devrais le lire… » Avait fini par articuler Chrysta, qui en disant cela, s'était tout à coup demandé comment il savait à qui appartenait ce journal.

« Il semblerait qu'un de nos agent soit coincé, ici… » Avait renchéri Kowlk voyant là un moyen de justifier leurs présences.

« Il semblerait effectivement… ! » Avait répondu Jack en lançant au Docteur un regard complice.

« Oui, c'est des choses qui arrivent… » Avait répondu ce dernier en faisant l'inventaire de la technologie hors temps qui se trouvait rassemblée dans la pièce… :

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » Avait-il demandé à l'adresse de Jack.

« Yep, une unité intelligente… Première du nom, le petit génie qui l'a mise au point étant dans cette salle…» Avait répondu Jack en regardant Kowlk comme un père qui a surpris son fils en train de faire une grosse bêtise bien de son âge.

« Qui est en charge de ce bordel ? » Avait-il finalement demandé.

« Moi » Avait répondu Chrysta, faisant un pas en avant.

Si elle pensait le déstabiliser, c'était raté, il s'était contenté de lui adresser le même regard désabusé qu'à Kowlk.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, ici ? »

« À comprendre ? Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Malgré toutes nos précautions, nos agents dérangent le court du temps… Et fermer cette période n'est pas forcément une solution, surtout avec un agent coincé… »

Il n'avait pas répondu, il se contentait de la fixer.

_*C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?*_

« Ce qui a été, doit être, et ne peut être défait… » Avait-il répondu.

Ce n'était que ça, juste de la curiosité et un manque de confiance en leur chef, il avait déjà connu ça… Ils étaient morts de trouille, réellement… Ils ne le connaissaient pas, c'était ça le problème, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était, qui il était… Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute, il en était conscient, comme autrefois à Cardiff, il se fermait sur lui-même incapable de communiquer, et eux ne voyaient plus que le patron tout puissant… Voilà, c'était là, le pourquoi du comment !

Il avait senti la déflection temporelle, ils étaient huit : la brigade de Geb !

« En fait tout ceci n'est qu'un gros malentendu… » Avait essayé de plaider Kowlk.

« Tout à fait » Avait coupé Jack avant d'ajouter :

« Et je crois je vais laisser le soin à notre agent égaré de se charger de vous, pour autant que je sache, il s'en ait pas trop mal sorti, la dernière fois ! »

« Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ici ? » Avait fait Kowlk, qui avait constaté que leurs manipulateurs n'étaient plus fonctionnels.

« J'ai bien peur que si, d'autant qu'il faut que je m'occupe de lui… » Avait-il dit alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Avait bégayé le jeune homme.

« Oh ! » Avait fait le Docteur réalisant ce qui se passait.

« Il est temps de rentrer… » Avait simplement dit Jack regardant sa jeune version de pied en cape dans son uniforme de flic temporel.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre: **Une Rose pour Monsieur Jones 34/

**Chapitre** : L'école perdue

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage/Couple: **Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, Geb/Maël, Jonathan/Alisha, Ifan/Johanne, Rose et Amy.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : au 45ème siècle, à Caerdydd, Ianto, Jack et Rose s'installent dans une gentille petite vie de famille au milieu de leur plantation de café… Tandis qu'Owen se fait médecin de campagne pour les beaux yeux d'Henriette…

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte à la BBC et à RTD l'institut Torchwood ainsi que les personnages d'Owen, John, Jack et Ianto, tous les autres m'appartiennent, Ifan, Jonathan, Johanne etc.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La cohabitation avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue : Sucre d'orge n'était finalement pas du tout le genre, tout miel et tout sucre que s'était imaginé Geb ! L'animal était même du type enragé et possessif à souhait ! Et Jack, lui, était en adoration… Jack était heureux, amoureux et enceint… ! Et ça lui allait bien, fallait le reconnaître… Jack enceint ! Même s'il s'en défendait, ça le faisait fondre… C'est même pour ça qu'il était resté.

Au début, Ianto avait tenté de le pousser à la faute, jusqu'à le faire craquer… ! Sa barrière psychique n'avait pas du vaciller plus de quelques secondes, mais cet imbécile était un empathe de type 5 ! Résultat des courses : un joli moment de panique !

La petite avait fait preuve d'un étonnant sang froid.

« Tad ! » Avait-elle d'abord hurlé, lorsqu'il s'était écroulé, et elle s'était ruée immédiatement sur lui pour vérifier son pouls.

« Geb, son cœur s'est arrêté ! » Avait-elle alors crié en le secouant pour qu'il réagisse.

« Occupe-toi de lui, j'appelle Owen ! » Avait-elle ordonné du haut de ses huit ans.

Le massage cardiaque semblait être inefficace mais le toubib s'était matérialisé rapidement et avait fait une injection myocardique de FAP qui avait relancé la machine.

Il n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé que lorsque le médecin avait rappelé à Jack que Ianto était empathe… Ils auraient pu le prévenir, en même temps, il comprenait très bien pourquoi, ils ne l'avaient pas fait… Et c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Jack.

Assez curieusement cet incident, qui aurait pu tourner au drame, avait décoincé les choses, Ianto, et même Jack, avaient plus de respect pour lui, pour ses sentiments, pour sa souffrance… Et il devait admettre que, même si par moment, il avait toujours envie de cogner et de faire mal, ça se faisait plus rare et moins violent… Il profitait de ce qu'il avait : Jack avec ses éclats de rire, cette indolence que lui donnait la grossesse, cette complicité avec sa fille…

Evidement, lui dormait seul ! Évidement, c'était l'autre qui le caressait, le possédait, le faisait jouir… Geb n'était pas un saint, et n'avait jamais eu la prétention de l'être, et lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit, c'est à lui que Jack appartenait, à lui et à lui seul…

« C'est une torture de tous les instants, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui avait un jour asséné Ianto, alors qu'il était en train de contempler Jack qui jouait avec Rose, ou plus exactement, Rose s'amusant avec Amy encore dans le ventre de Mûm.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais dans l'idée de me proposer une partie à trois ? » Avait-il répondu agressivement. Furieux d'être surpris dans sa rêverie.

« Non » Avait répondu Ianto simplement, sans aucune animosité.

Il semblait songeur, et ne pas avoir remarqué la défiance de Geb, lui aussi fixait le charmant tableau qui s'offrait à leur regard.

« Non, mais je ne suis pas éternel… »

« Ni immortel… » Avait renchéri Geb sarcastique…

« Nope ! » Avait fait Ianto en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Ce type ne doutait pas une minute n'avoir rien à craindre de lui, rien que pour ça… Non, il mentirait, ce n'était pas les envies de meurtre qui faisaient défauts, mais la certitude que c'était la plus sûre façon de perdre Jack de manière définitive. Tandis que là, comme disait l'intéressé, lui-même, il n'était pas éternel et Jack pourrait avoir besoin d'une épaule pour le consoler…

« Le truc, c'est que pour le moment, tu es plus âgé que moi… »

« Yep ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas empathe ! » Lui avait-il fait remarquer.

Cet échange prenait un tour bizarre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : pour le moment ? » Avait-il fini par lui demander.

« Lorsque tu auras récupéré ton manipulateur de vortex, rien ne t'empêchera d'avancer dans le temps… »

« Euh… Oui ! » Avait fait Geb, intrigué par le raisonnement de son rival.

« Je ne le partagerais pas, je ne le ferais que si ça venait de lui et ça ne se fera pas… » Avait expliqué Ianto.

Il avait raison, ça ne viendrait pas de Jack, lorsqu'il était vraiment amoureux, il avait tendance à devenir exclusif… Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il refuserait une partie à trois, mais ça ne viendrait pas de lui… Bref : impasse !

« En tous cas, pas avec toi ! Quelqu'un avec qui ça ne porte pas à conséquence, pourquoi pas ? Pour tout dire, c'est déjà arrivé et ça arrivera certainement encore, mais certainement pas avec toi… ! » Avait continué Ianto toujours perdu dans la contemplation de sa petite famille.

« Ça a le mérite d'être franc… ! » Avait grommeler Geb.

« Tu comptes claquer quand ? T'as une idée ? » Avait-il ajouté sarcastiquement.

« Je me disais que tu pourrais progresser par petites étapes : passer nous rendre visite tous les ans par exemple, rester quelques jours, histoire de garder le contact avec les filles au cas où… Et puis aussi avec Jack… »

« Tu es vraiment sérieux ? » Avait-il échappé abasourdi.

Ianto semblait avoir vraiment réfléchi à ça !

« Yep ! »

Ianto l'avait planté comme ça, pour aller les rejoindre, et Geb était resté comme un imbécile à cogiter tout seul, jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne lui dire que le repas était prêt et que tout le monde l'attendait.

A partir de ce moment là, leur relation avait radicalement changé… Même si Geb avait parfois le sentiment de s'être fait avoir jusqu'au trognon : il ne pouvait plus avoir vis-à-vis de Ianto qu'une certaine admiration. Une complicité était née, sous le regard incrédule de Jack qui semblait trouver cette nouvelle amitié contre nature… ! C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu oncle Geb, comme il y avait l'oncle Owen…

Amy était finalement venue au monde à la fin du printemps. Elle avait passé ses trois premiers mois au Petit Bourbon aux milieux des caféiers. Il avait été décidé qu'on lèverait l'ancre après la récolte d'été : aller-retour le voyage prendrait 6 mois ! Geb aurait bien aimé que Silk et Dawn en soient. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois d'arriver à se faire une petite place au chaud entre les deux inséparables clones. Jack avait fait valoir qu'il ne les avait pas embauchées pour lui tenir chaud, et qu'il ne pouvait priver Henriette d'une aide dont elle aurait certainement l'utilité. L'arrivée de Maël avait clos la question de manière définitive :

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ? »

« Maël n'a pas traversé la Frange juste pour venir voir son vieux père, crois-moi ! » Avait fait Jack pragmatique.

« Non ? »

« Non, il a perdu sa compagne, et il est venu lui chercher une remplaçante, point barre ! »

« Le rapport avec les filles ? » Avait fait Geb, tandis que Ianto avait levé le nez de ses comptes ou du moins de ceux du Petit Bourbon.

« Que justement ce sont des filles, et qu'en plus elles sont beaucoup trop vulnérables… »

« C'est ton fils… » Avait fait Ianto.

« Et c'est un Kr'ttt » Avait rappelé Jack.

« Un demi-sang comme son frère… » Avait précisé Geb, surpris lui aussi par l'attitude de Jack.

« Ifan a grandi à bord du Vieux Faucon, élevé en humain, il adore son aîné, tout autant que moi, et il est le premier à s'en défier, Maël n'est pas Ifan, c'est un prédateur, et Silk et Dawn feraient des proies bien trop faciles»

Le fait, était que Maël dégageait une présence impressionnante, il vous remplissait une pièce à lui tout seul, et malgré les suppresseurs, ses phéromones restaient puissantes et devenaient vite entêtantes.

« Oh ! Et pour ton information personnelle Geb, les Kr'ttt sont essentiellement dominant… » Avait ajouté Jack avec un regard en coin.

Geb avait affecté un air innocent qui n'avait convaincu personne, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de l'insectoïde de toute la soirée que ce dernier avait passée avec eux. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire tout plein de cochonneries avec lui. Il pourrait même envisager d'être sa chose… Tout au moins pour quelque temps…

La cohabitation à bord du Vieux Faucon s'était passée sans accrocs, le vaisseau était vaste et confortable, de plus, il offrait tout un tas de divertissements… Cela dit, s'ils avaient imaginé un seul instant ce qui les attendait, ils n'auraient pas passé autant de temps sur les différents jeux à leur disposition.

Ils s'étaient téléportés sur les coordonnées de ce qui avait du être le village, il ne restait que des ruines envahies par de rares herbes folles et beaucoup de lichen, le tout battu par des rafales de vents imprévisibles et violentes, c'était le lever du jour, ils avaient tout le temps, les enfants étaient restés à bord avec Alisha et Tashan.

« L'école était à 5 ou 6 kilomètres dans cette direction » Avait fini par indiquer Ianto, une fois qu'il avait pu se repérer au milieu des ruines, contrairement à Jack, il n'avait pas un GPS intégré.

Ils avaient fait le chemin à pied. L'atmosphère de la planète commençait à se réguler. La toxicité de l'air n'était pas plus élevée qu'au milieu d'une grande ville du XXIème siècle en plein été aux heures de pointe, ce qui était déjà pas mal ! Mais ça ne mettrait ni leur vie, ni même leur santé, en péril.

« C'est là ! » Avait fait Ianto.

Ils avaient crapahuté près d'une heure sur ce qui avait dû être une petite route de campagne, dont il ne restait que le tracé un peu vague. Après le départ des hommes, la nature avait, un temps, repris ses droits, mais le dérèglement climatique et les pollutions de diverses origines avaient eu vite raison d'une végétation trop téméraire… Le paysage était désolé et semi désertique…

« T'est sûr ? » Avait demandé Jonathan qui se demandait comment Ianto pouvait bien arriver à ce repérer…

« À une centaine de mètres près… » Avait reconnu ce dernier.

« C'est là ! » Avait affirmé Jack qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils s'étaient alors tous dispersés scannant, chacun de leur côté, ce qui n'était qu'un champ d'herbes folles. Seul Jack était resté en arrière, fronçant les sourcils, le nez en l'air, absorbé dans la contemplation de l'air en suspend devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » Avait-il fini par leur demander.

« Rien »

« Absolument rien »

« Nada ! »

« Pareil ! »

« Vraiment ? » Avait-il demandé confirmation.

Ils avaient alors tous tourné leur attention vers lui. Jack, les mains dans les poches, fixait quelque chose qu'eux ne voyaient pas, c'était manifeste !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Avait commencé Jack sortant ses main de ses poches pour faire mine de vouloir toucher quelque chose juste devant lui :

« Comme un mur invisible… Ou plutôt, une sorte de bulle… » Avait-il continué.

Et tout à coup, en une fraction de seconde seulement, ils l'avaient tous vue, juste au moment où Jack l'avait touchée, une immense bulle qui les enveloppaient tous, seul Jack était de l'autre côté.

« Jack… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jack semblait fasciné, intrigué mais pas inquiet, il avait fait un pas en avant, traversant la bulle pour les rejoindre. Le décor avait alors instantanément changé, ils étaient désormais à la grille d'un magnifique manoir gothique, aux haies et à la pelouse verdoyante : l'école se dressait devant eux, intacte, telle que Ianto l'avait laissée en ce soir de décembre 1999.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, on est toujours en 4421 » Avait annoncé Geb.

« Yep ! » avait confirmé Jack.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'était exclamée Johanne.

Ianto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'édifice.

« Je crois qu'on a un gros soucis… » Avait fait Ifan.

« Oui ? »

« J'enregistre 606 signes de vies, là-dedans ! »

« Génial ! »

A suivre… »


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre: **Une Rose Pour Monsieur Jones

**Episode** : 35 – La bulle hors du temps.

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages :** Jack/Ianto, Ifan/Johannes, Jonathan/Alisha, Geb, Maël, Rose, Amy, Sarah Cristal Granger, Chrysta Velden (Miss Purple), Isilt Moab-Ven (Miss Plum), Dr Catrill( Dr Green), Kowlk (Mr black), Aldon (Mr White) Meg (Miss Brown) et beaucoup d'autres.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : ça y est ! Ils l'ont finalement retrouvée cette fichue école ! C'est très bien ! Et maintenant, on en fait quoi ?

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

**Note de l'Auteur** : le Jack de la série ne parait guère plus de la trentaine, Celui d'Une Rose Pour Mr Jones lui en parait 45 tout au plus et commence à grisonner, celui du 51ième siècle guère plus de 50 mais il est désormais complètement blanc ! Bref il est facile de voir qu'il s'agit du même homme. Néanmoins l'adolescent de 15 ans recueilli par Galeb, lui, ressemble beaucoup au garçon aperçu dans l'épisode Adam…

Ianto avait 15 ans (dans ma version, il n'en a réellement que 19, lorsque Jack l'embauche) quand l'école a disparue, il en a désormais 35.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ils étaient partis comme, ils étaient venus !

« Ce flic, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait bégayé Meg.

Chrysta étaient restée pétrifiée, elle n'y comprenait plus rien… Pareil pour Isilt, son fils n'avait pas quinze ans et Auntie l'avait inscrit au concours en vu de faire annuler son admission à l'Académie… ! Ce type, ces types ne pouvaient pas être son fils… ! D'ailleurs, il l'avait purement et simplement ignorée.

« Mon manipulateur déconne ! » Avait constaté Catrill.

« Y a pas que le tien, le mien affiche 4421 ! » Avait fait Aldon.

« Pareil ! » Avait répondu en chœur, Catrill et Meg tandis que les autres vérifiaient les leurs…

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Avait fait Kowlk.

« Il fait jour… » Avait constaté Isilt, qui de toute façon était bien incapable d'interpréter le quart des informations fournies par le manipulateur dont on l'avait dotée, tout, comme les autres professeurs qui, comme elle, n'étaient pas forcément des agents temporels.

« On a glissé… » Avait conclu Kowlk.

« C'est pas possible, l'école ne serait plus que ruine… » Avait commenté Meg.

« Les enfants sont sains et saufs… » Avait ajouté Catrill qui avait lancé un scan en ce sens.

« Si on a glissé, l'école et les enfants aussi, et ça ce n'est pas possible ! » Avait fait Aldon qui était au bord de la panique.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls : des Kr'ttts ! » S'était alarmée la doctoresse.

« Seigneur ! 4421 ! Ils n'étaient pas encore éteints ! » Avait fait Meg horrifiée.

« D'un autre côté, nous allons avoir besoin d'une aide extérieur, la Terre est désormais inhabitée et inhabitable » Avait rappelé Chrysta.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que se retrouver esclave des Kr'ttt, nous soit d'une grande aide, que ce soit pour nous ou les enfants » Avait répondu Kowlk qui s'escrimait toujours à essayer de comprendre ce qui bloquait le fonctionnement de son manipulateur.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cour :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé, Tad ? »

« Difficile à dire comme ça ! Cette école a disparu en 1999, elle réapparait aujourd'hui ! La question étant : comment le temps s'est écoulé pour elle ? » Avait fait Jack qui orientait lui aussi son scan sur les occupants de l'école.

« Il semblerait bien que ce soit principalement des enfants » Avait fait Ifan.

« Et humain, je préciserais, en revanche, il y a des multi-sangs parmi les adultes, et un individu d'espèce inconnue »

« Il y a beaucoup d'espèces inconnues, ici, qui vivent de l'autre côté de la frange » Avait dit Maël à la surprise générale.

« Ben, quoi ? Votre Agence et vous, êtes bien originaires de l'autre côté de la frange, non ? » Avait-il fait à l'adresse de son père et de Geb.

« Yep ! » Avaient-ils convenu en chœur.

« D'ailleurs, pour moi, y a pas d'espèce inconnue, je suppose que c'est la Kefran que tu n'identifies pas, Ifan… » Avait conclu Geb.

« Bulle temporelle ! » Avait conclu Jack en prenant la direction de l'entrée principale des bâtiments.

« Ils étaient prisonniers à l'intérieur d'une sorte de bulle hors du temps, un peu comme les chambres de stase, et comme c'était la nuit, il est fort possible qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien… » Avait-il continué d'expliquer à un Ianto qui se remettait tout doucement du choc initial : après tout ce temps, il avait retrouvé son école…

« Jack, y a un truc dont il faudrait que l'on parle… » Avait-il réussi à bafouiller alors qu'ils faisaient leur entrée dans le grand hall.

« Si c'est pour confesser que tu faisais des cochonneries avec ta prof de latin, je suis sûr que ça peut attendre… » Avait fait Geb qui les suivait de près.

« Manipulateurs temporels à 11heures ! » Avait-il ajouté.

« C'est la salle des professeurs » Avait dit Ianto.

Une petite fille était en train d'en sortir en catimini, plus préoccupée de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, elle ne les avait pas vus…

« Sarah ? » Avait fait Ianto.

L'enfant avait sursauté faisant claquer la porte derrière elle, attirant ainsi l'attention de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de la pièce…

C'est ainsi que Ianto avait fait les présentations :

« Jack, je te présente Sarah Cristal Granger… »

« Granger ? » Avait demandé Jack.

« Yep ! La fille d'Annabelle ! » Avait eu juste le temps d'expliquer Ianto avant d'enchaîner :

« La directrice : Miss Puple, Mr Black, prof de cybertechnologie, Miss Brown, prof de biochimie… » Et ainsi de suite, il avait continué devant des profs abasourdis qui n'osaient pas reconnaître dans l'homme qui se dressait devant eux, le jeune Ianto Jones, d'autant, que l'homme à ses côtés, ressemblait beaucoup trop, en un peu plus jeune, à leur patron.

Christa avait voulu profiter du moment de flottement général pour reprendre à Sarah le fameux journal, que la petite était venue subtiliser sous leur nez. Sarah ne s'était pas laisser impressionner et s'était réfugiée sous la protection du type qui ressemblait en beaucoup plus vieux à son tuteur.

Elle avait levé le nez vers le type à ses côtés : il avait d'immenses yeux bleus et il la fixait avec un drôle d'air. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, serrant très fort, contre elle, son précieux journal.

« Bonjour Sarah, moi c'est Jack… » Avait-il dit en s'accroupissant.

« C'est quoi ce cahier ? » Avait-il demandé, mais sans chercher à le prendre.

Il était à sa hauteur, il y avait de la tristesse dans ces yeux, il sentait bon… Il sentait le pain d'épice… Elle s'était rapprochée, et, tout en continuant de serrer très fort son journal contre sa poitrine, elle était venue le renifler, là, dans le creux de son cou… Il l'avait laissée faire, il avait juste, lui-même pris une grande goulée d'air, il avait fermé les yeux et les avait rouverts avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Est-ce que tu es mon père ? »

« Yep ! Il semblerait bien… »

« Où est maman, alors ? » Avait-elle demandé avec un nœud dans la gorge.

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, mais son regard avait suffi, et elle ne voulait pas entendre les mots… Alors, elle s'était enfuie, elle avait courue à travers les couloirs, elle était partie se cacher.

« Je vous laisse le soin de gérer la situation ! Ifan, les mômes devraient dormir encore un moment, veillez à ce que le réveil ne soit pas trop brutal. Geb, Maël, vous vous occupez de ceux là… » Avait-il dit en indiquant les profs.

« Ianto, tu connais la place : tu prends la direction des opérations… »

« Les aînés devraient pouvoir nous aider à gérer les plus petits… » Avait proposé Ianto.

« Alors vois ça, moi, j'ai une petite fille à apprivoiser et à consoler… »

« Yep ! Tu devrais la trouver au cinquième, à droite, au bout du couloir, tour nord, l'ancien pigeonnier… » Avait dit Ianto.

« Je suppose que c'était de ça que tu voulais me parler, tout à l'heure ? »

« Yep ! »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore ? »

Jack avait retrouvé Sarah, là où Ianto l'avait suggérée. Elle sanglotait, roulée en boule dans une sorte de petite niche creusée à même le mur. Elle tenait toujours son cahier serré contre elle, Jack n'en voyait qu'un angle dépassé furtivement entre deux sanglots. Il était venu s'assoir silencieusement contre le mur juste à côté d'elle, et il avait attendu.

Annabelle lui avait donné une fille, et il n'en avait rien su. Sarah avait du venir au monde alors qu'il était prisonnier à Londres. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit ? Peut-être avait-elle seulement peur que Jack veuille emmener sa fille avec lui le jour où ses amis reviendraient le chercher.

Il avait attendu que Sarah vienne d'elle-même chercher le réconfort de ses bras, il savait que les phéromones auraient cet effet là. Elle était sa fille, il pouvait le sentir et elle aussi, c'était instinctif, comme elle reconnaîtrait ses frères et ses sœurs.

Ianto avait laissé Jonathan, Ifan et Johannes s'occuper de récupérer les autres adultes après leur avoir expliqués où les trouver.

« Les autres ne sont probablement pas des agents temporels, il serait plus sage de les interroger séparément, parce que ceux-là ne cracheront pas même leur véritables noms. » Avait fait remarquer Geb.

« D'autant qu'ils sont morts de trouille » Avait ajouté Ianto.

Ianto et Geb n'avaient pas besoin de se consulter pour être d'accord que la source de cette peur n'était autre que Jack.

« S'ils sont toujours là, je suppose que c'est que leurs manipulateurs sont HS » Avait commenté Jonathan.

« Yep » Avait confirmé Geb.

« Je m'occupe des aînés, regroupez les autres adultes dans la bibliothèque, troisième porte sur la gauche, Ifan devrait jouer les gardes chiourmes, en fait, lui et Maël… »

« Les Kr'ttts n'ont pas très bonne réputation, même de l'autre côté de la Frange… » Avait dit Maël avec amusement.

Ianto s'était rendu au troisième étage, il était passé devant sa chambre et avait, à partir de là, réveillé les chambrées suivantes. Les aînés se partageaient des chambres doubles, ils avaient tous reconnu Ianto immédiatement, après, selon leur capacité plus ou moins rapide à se réveiller, ils avaient réalisé qu'il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis le repas du soir.

Il les avait regroupés dans la dernière chambre, au bout du couloir et leur avait expliqués la situation.

« Je sais que ça va être dur à avaler, mais il s'est passé quelque chose… » Avait-il commencé.

« Sérieux ? » S'était moqué John en le regardant toujours incrédule.

« Je n'étais pas dans l'école, et je devrais être mort depuis quelque chose comme 25 siècles. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire…. »

« Que tous les gens que vous connaissiez et qui ne se trouvent pas ici et maintenant sont tous morts depuis très longtemps : oui ! »

« Je retourne me coucher… » Avait fait John.

« Ça veut dire qu'il y a dans cette école quelques 530 autres enfants, dont de très jeunes, qui se retrouvent du jour au lendemain sans famille » Avait rappelé Ianto, autant pour ceux qui commençaient à s'effondrer que pour ceux qui refusaient de l'écouter.

Il avait fait mouche, leurs préoccupations s'étaient, pour presque tous, reportées sur leurs protégés, le système de tutorat avait du bon. Évidement, c'était un coup dur, mais les focaliser sur les plus petits, serait aussi un moyen de les aider à surmonter leur propre panique.

« Oh, et accessoirement, la Terre n'est plus habitable, nous allons donc devoir vous évacuer vers une autre planète. » Avait-il ajouté.

Certains avaient immédiatement tourné vers lui des regards suspicieux.

« Yep ! Si je vous dis que nous arrivons d'une planète nommée New Cardiff, dont la capitale s'appelle Caerdydd et donc la langue officielle est le Gallois, Je suppose que ça ne va pas vous rassurer sur ma santé mentale, pourtant c'est la stricte vérité ! » Avait-il conclu.

A suivre….


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre: **Une Rose Pour Monsieur Jones

**Episode** : 36 – Qui, que, quoi, donc, où ?

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages :** Jack/Ianto, Ifan/Johannes, Jonathan/Alisha, Geb, Maël, Rose, Amy, Sarah Cristal Granger, Chrysta Velden (Miss Purple), Isilt Moab-Ven (Miss Plum), Dr Catrill( Dr Green), Kowlk (Mr Black), Aldon (Mr White) Meg (Miss Brown) et beaucoup d'autres.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : ça y est ! Ils l'ont finalement retrouvée cette fichue école ! C'est très bien ! Et maintenant, on en fait quoi ?

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah avait fini par venir se blottir dans le creux de son cou. Jack, lui avait ouvert les bras, et maintenant le cahier, qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans sa petite main, lui grattait la nuque. Il l'avait enveloppée de tendresse et dorlotée jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, ses petits doigts laissant échapper son précieux trésor. Jack l'avait attrapé et précieusement coincé entre eux deux, puis il s'était téléporté à bord du Vieux Faucon. Là, il s'était rendu directement dans la nurserie où dormaient déjà Rose et Amy, il l'avait couchée délicatement sur l'autre lit jumeau, posant le précieux cahier bien en évidence à côté d'elle.

« C'est quoi, Mûm ? » Avait fait Rose toute ensommeillée.

Après avoir vérifié que Sarah, qui était encore par moment secouée de gros sanglots, dormait profondément, il avait fait signe à Rose de le suivre silencieusement hors de la chambre d'enfant.

« C'est qui ? »

« Ta sœur, elle s'appelle Sarah, elle vient juste d'apprendre que sa maman est morte, il y à 25 siècles… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Jack à sa fille qui le regardait avec un air de dire _mais qu'est-ce que mes parents ont encore trouvé le moyen de fabriquer pendant que je dormais_.

« On a retrouvé l'école de Tad avec les quelques 570 écoliers qui s'y trouvaient… »

« Rassure-moi, sont pas tous… à toi ? »

« En voilà une idée ! »

« Avec vous on sait jamais, surtout toi » Avait répondu Rose en le fixant le plus sérieusement possible.

« Bon, passons » Avait fait Jack.

« Tu me préviens, lorsqu'elle se réveille, s'il te plait ma puce, et tu essayes de la rassurer… »

« Yep, ok, Je gère » Avait grommelé Rose en reprenant la direction de son lit.

« Oh, le cahier noir, elle y tient beaucoup, et on a essayé de le lui prendre, il semblerait… » Avait-il ajouté alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Rose.

« Ok, pigé, j'y touche pas ! »

Jack s'était téléporté directement dans le grand hall, maintenant qu'il savait où c'était, et ça juste sous les yeux de Ianto et de ses camarades qui redescendaient.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Avait-il fait avec un large sourire.

Ceux qui avaient encore des doutes concernant la santé mentale de Ianto, commençaient à se demander si c'était contagieux.

Ianto s'était contenté de faire les présentations avec calme et dignité.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas dormi beaucoup » Avait commencé Jack avant d'enchaîner :

« Mais on va avoir besoin de votre aide, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, et nous n'étions absolument pas préparé à ça… »

« Et nos professeurs ? » Avait demandé Carys.

« Tant que nous ne savons pas quels rôles ils ont joués dans cette histoire, on peut difficilement leur faire confiance » Avait fait Ianto.

« Comment nos professeurs pourraient-ils être impliqués de quelque manière que ce soit ? » S'était exclamé John.

« Pas tous, mais certains viennent du futur… » Avait résumé Ianto.

« Vous aussi, si j'ai tout suivi ! » Avait fait Liz.

« Ça dépend du point de vue » Avait fait valoir Jack.

« Je suis pas sûr de suivre, remarquez, d'après ma montre, il est 2 heures du matin. » Avait fait remarquer Steven.

« Nous somme en 4421, vous venez du passé, et certains de vos professeurs semblent venir du 6ième millénaire. » Avait expliqué Jack.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Avait demandé John.

« C'est une question pertinente » Avait reconnu Jack.

« Mais je propose que l'on remette ça, à plus tard, et que l'on s'occupe du plus urgent, c'est à dire se préparer pour le réveil des plus petits » Avait rappelé Ianto.

La lumière du jour aurait vite fait de les réveiller, ils seraient probablement entre deux eaux. Ianto se proposait de leur préparer une collation, puis de les récupérer au fur et à mesure qu'ils se réveilleraient, de les faire manger et leur expliquer succinctement la situation avant de les évacuer vers le Vieux Faucon.

Il avait réparti ses troupes en trois groupes : les rabatteurs qui s'occuperaient de canaliser les enfants vers le réfectoire en les rassurants, les hôtes qui les prendraient en charge à partir de là. Le troisième groupe les accueillerait à bord, sous la direction d'Alisha, qui commençait à paniquer toute seule rien qu'à l'idée.

Jack était retourné dans la salle des professeurs où Geb était penché sur un terminal, tandis que les professeurs du futur étaient tous sagement assis par terre le long du mur du fond. Il régnait dans la pièce un silence religieux.

« Ouh, on est sage, ici ! »

« Yep ! Comme des images ! C'est pas comme s'ils avaient la possibilité de ficher le camp, de toute façon ! » Avait fait Geb.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Avait demandé Jack en s'intéressant de plus près au terminal.

« Une unité intelligente, rien que ça ! Tant qu'à jouer aux cons avec le temps, autant le faire bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait fait Geb moqueur à l'adresse des profs déconfits.

« Cela dit, elle est verrouillée et ne veut rien savoir. Elle a dû se mettre en sécurité » Avait-il ajouté.

« Laisse voir, si j'en tire quelque chose… » Avait dit Jack en s'attaquant directement au panneau de contrôle à l'aide de son tournevis sonique.

« La soi-disant directrice n'est autre que la femme du grand patron, de son vrai nom : Chrysta Velden, l'autre, là, c'est carrément le petit génie de l'agence, son nom est Kolwk… » Avait commenté Geb alors que Jack ne lui prêtait plus qu'une oreille distraite.

« D'où tu sors tous ça ? » Avait-il quand même demandé.

« Ça fait partis des trucs que nous avions découverts à l'époque… »

« Oh ! »

« En revanche, si j'en crois son manipulateur, la soi-disant Miss Plum serait GeoÖg »

« Eh ? » Avait répondu Jack qui était toujours absorbé dans son bricolage.

« GeoÖg était une fleur d'eau, et c'était mon ancien coordinateur… »

Là, Jack avait relevé la tête et avait regardé la femme, indéniablement humaine… Il y avait quelque chose de familier, mais elle évitait ostensiblement de le regarder en face.

« Yep ! Y a manifestement erreur sur la personne… » Avait-il conclu en retournant à sa préoccupation première.

« Où est Maël ? » Avait-il demandé.

« Il est allé prêter main forte aux autres, ils interrogent, un à un, les autre professeurs, histoire de voir si on peut démêler un peu tout ça… »

« Tu serais peut-être plus efficace, non ? »

« Pas forcément, tes fils se débrouillent très bien, tu sais, ce sont de grands garçons… Et je pense que l'un d'entre nous deux doit garder un œil sur ceux là.» Avait fait Geb.

« Tu as essayé de leur retirer leurs bracelets ? » Avait demandé soudainement Jack.

« Non » Avait convenu Geb, réalisant ce qu'entendait Jack.

Leurs bracelets étaient munis d'un verrouillage ADN que seul le propriétaire d'origine du bracelet pouvait activer ou désactiver, et au moins une de ces personnes n'était pas un véritable agent temporel, alors combien ?

« Cinq contre sept » Avait annoncé Geb en déposant les manipulateurs qu'il avait pu confisquer.

« Ça nous laisse cinq véritables agents » Avait conclu Jack, et sortant la tête de la trappe de maintenance de l'unité, il avait ajouté avec un large sourire :

« On devrait pas tarder à avoir des réponses ! »

Il avait réussi à déverrouiller l'unité.

Ianto avait laissé Liz et Meredith en charge des opérations au sol et s'était téléporté avec John, Bob, Mickael, Beth et Shana à bord du vaisseau. Il leur avait laissés cinq minutes pour se remettre du choc : la grande pièce à vivre était toujours aussi impressionnante et ne pouvait l'être que doublement pour les jeunes gens.

« Alisha, qui s'est vue reléguée au rôle de nounou parce que vu son état, il n'était pas question qu'elle descende sur une planète sur-polluée » Avait fait Ianto pour commencer les présentations.

Alisha avait découvert peu après le départ qu'elle était enceinte, elle en était à son quatrième mois.

Ianto leur avait fait faire un tour, très restreint, du propriétaire, on n'avait pas la journée, et encore moins la semaine.

Il avait rouvert les étages que Jack et Ethan avaient convertis pour le transport de réfugiés.

« C'est pas le grand confort, mais à l'origine ce vaisseau est un cargo, pas un navire de croisière » Avait-il dit en leur montrant les chambres qui les accueilleraient eux et leurs camarades.

« Alors, pourquoi il y a autant de chambres ? » Avait demandé John.

« Parce que ce vaisseau a servi à plusieurs reprises à évacuer des réfugiés… Des familles entières se sont parfois entassées dans ces chambres »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par réfugiés ? » Avait fait Beth, que les chambres meublées de bric et de broc intriguaient.

«Problème, politique, ethnique ou religieux, bref rien de nouveau sous les étoiles » Avait-il conclu.

Ianto leur avait expliqués comment utiliser les commodités, puis les avait ramenés vers la pièce à vivre où ils devraient réceptionner les enfants. Ils étaient arrivés alors que Maël se matérialisait avec cinq des professeurs dont la directrice.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait demandé Ianto.

« Tad m'a demandé de mettre ceux là au frais dans une des chambres du second » Avait répondu l'insectoïde, et il avait ajouté en Gallois :

« Il semblerait que seuls ces 5 là soient de véritables agents temporels, Tad et Geb ont l'air de penser qu'il ne sert à rien de les interroger »

« Mais ils pensent que s'ils sont seuls, ils se mettront à parler entre eux et que ça nous donnera une chance d'apprendre quelque chose » Avait fini Ianto toujours en Gallois.

Cette langue n'étant parlée que sur New Cardiff, il y avait peu de chance que leurs invités les comprennent.

« Est-ce qu'ils ne risquent pas de penser que la pièce où vous allez les mettre est sur écoute ? Parce que moi c'est ce que je me dirais, et je ne viens pas du futur… » Avait fait valoir John, qui en bon Gallois du XXème siècle n'avait, lui, rien perdu de la conversation.

« Ils n'auront aucune peine à neutraliser les systèmes de communications du vaisseau grâce aux bracelets qu'ils portent toujours » Avait fait Ianto avec un air entendu.

« Ce qui les mettra en confiance, j'en déduis que vous avez une arme secrète » Avait fait John, alors que Maël et ses prisonniers disparaissaient dans l'ascenseur par lequel ils étaient eux-mêmes arrivés un peu plus tôt.

« Yep ! » Avait fait Ianto. Puis s'adressant en bon anglais au vaisseau, il avait ajouté :

« Tu gardes un œil sur eux, Tashan »

_*Les deux et les oreilles aussi, je suppose…*_

« Yep, quoique si tu pouvais garder un œil sur les mômes, ça serait pas mal non plus » Avait répondu Ianto.

_* Autant que tu veux : un sur chaque môme et pareil pour les adultes, ça te va ?*_

« Tu parles à qui, là ? Au vaisseau ? »

« Yep ! Du moins en quelque sorte » Avait répondu Ianto avec un clin d'œil.

« Ça demande beaucoup de pratique et un haut niveau télépathique pour arriver à le comprendre, mais en revanche, lui vous ressent, et si vous vous concentrez très fort sur une idée simple, il la comprendra » Avait expliqué Alisha.

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre: **51ième siècle : Du côté de l'Homme en blanc

**Episode** : 37 – Le choix d'Asham

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages :** Jack, Asham, Tiban et Ingrid

**Participation spéciale : Le dernier Docteur**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings **: Ne pas oublier la boîte de kleenex ! Avant dernière intrusion de l'homme en blanc dans une Rose Pour Monsieur Jones

**Résumé** : Jack a ramené le Doc et Asham au 51ième siècle, maintenant, il doit accomplir son destin, mais pour ça, il a besoin de la coopération d'Asham.

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack avait ramené le Doc et son jeune lui à bord du Vieux Faucon, où Ingrid et Tiban les attendaient confortablement installés dans la pièce à vivre.

« Qu'est-ce…? » Avait bafouillé Asham.

« Probablement pas la meilleure des idées » Avait noté le Docteur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix, Doc » Avait répondu Jack confisquant immédiatement son manipulateur.

« Hey ! » Avait protesté son double, puis son regard s'était posé sur Tiban.

« Tiban, Tiban tu es vivant… ! » S'était-il exclamé.

Tiban l'observait déjà depuis quelques instants, s'il n'avait pas raté la ressemblance entre le nouveau venu et son protecteur, il lui trouvait aussi quelque chose de plus familier.

« Asham ? » Avait-il tenté alors que celui-ci l'enserrait déjà dans une embrassade toute familière.

« Tu es vivant »Avait répété Asham incrédule.

« Évidement ! Est-ce que tu l'aurais laissé mourir, si tu avais eu la possibilité de le sauver ? » Avait demandé Jack d'un air distrait tout en bidouillant le manipulateur sous le regard inquiet du Docteur.

« Vous êtes moi… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… »

« J'ai bien peur que si » Avait répondu le Seigneur du Temps qui commençait à percevoir où se situait le problème.

« Alors je suis le grand patron de l'Agence » Avait résumé Asham qui se remettait doucement du choc initial en dorlotant la tasse de thé que Tiban lui avait préparé.

« Pas encore, mais ça viendra » Avait répondu Jack sombrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? » Avait demandé Asham, il connaissait les règles et ne comprenait pas comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait pas déjà été retconné.

« Nous sommes en 5034, actuellement, tu es en train de présenter le concours d'entrée à l'Académie… » Avait commencé d'expliquer Jack.

« Pourquoi m'avoir ramené à cette époque ? » Avait demandé Asham.

« Parce que c'est là que j'en suis, c'est là qu'en sont les agents impliqués dans cette histoire… » Avait répondu Jack.

« Bref, il ne connait pas la suite, du moins pas toute… » Avait ajouté le Docteur.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il manque deux ans dans ma vie, les deux dernières années que tu viens de vivre »

« Non ! » Avait protesté énergiquement Asham en reposant la tasse sans l'avoir goûtée.

« Elle n'est pas droguée »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Je ne suis pas si stupide…»

« Il est bien placé pour le savoir » Avait commenté le Docteur.

« Je ne peux pas t'effacer comme ça » Avait fait Jack.

« Tu es cependant conscient que tu devras le faire » Lui avait rappelé le Seigneur du Temps qui savait pertinemment que c'est cela qui le mènerait à quitter l'Agence et le conduirait à croiser sa route à Londres en 1941.

« Ça ne dépend pas que de moi » Avait fait Jack en rendant son bracelet à sa jeune version.

« Comment ça ? » Avait fait à l'unisson le Doc et Asham.

« Il me manque des éléments pour apprécier la situation et être sûr de ne pas commettre d'erreur, je vais avoir besoin de ta coopération pleine et entière » Avait expliqué l'immortel.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux et pourquoi deux ans, d'abord ? » Avait protesté Asham.

« Bonne question » Avait répondu le Docteur en se retournant vers Jack.

Jack avait allumé l'écran virtuel de la pièce et avait mis en défilage automatique et aléatoire des photos de sa vie et de ceux qui l'avaient partagée, depuis Boeshane à ces jours. Des milliers de photos défilants à toutes vitesses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Notre passé, présent et ton futur… » Avait résumé Jack, tandis qu'une photo de lui dansant avec Rose sous le Blitz londonien était remplacée par une photo de Ten et Nine chahutant dans cette même pièce, immédiatement remplacée, elle-même, par une vue de la plage Boeshane avec Tiban, puis une photo prise à Berlin avec un bébé dans les bras et une jeune femme qui avait des faux airs d'Ingrid.

« Geb ? » Avait fait Asham reconnaissant son compagnon vieilli jouant avec de jeunes enfants.

« Yep » Avait fait Jack, sans arrêter le diaporama qu'il savait émaillé de nombreuses photos de son vieil amant.

« Galeb ? »

« Yep, une seule et même personne… » Avait confirmé Jack sous le regard abasourdi d'Asham.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… »

« How ! Tu as toujours pensé que le vieux filou était hors temps et en délicatesse avec l'Agence » Avait fait Jack sur le ton de la complicité.

« Ça oui ! Mais de là, à imaginer… »

« J'avoue que ça a été un choc lorsque j'ai réalisé la chose » Avait convenu Jack.

« Si vous effacez deux ans de ma vie c'est lui que vous aller effacer, c'est notre histoire… » Avait fait Asham les larmes aux yeux. Il savait le combat perdu d'avance, l'homme qui lui faisait face en était le témoignage vivant.

« Oui… » Avait acquiescé Jack, sa voix se faisant l'écho de la terrible fatalité.

L'homme était brisé, Asham avait l'impression que quelque part il lui hurlait de refuser, de se défendre.

« Ça pour devenir un fantôme inaccessible en haut de sa tour de verre pleurant sur ses souvenirs ? » Avait-il craché.

« Ne me force pas à faire venir Galeb, ici » Avait menacé Jack à contre cœur.

« Non, laissez le, laissez les en dehors de ça… » Avait protesté Asham cherchant une porte de sortie, son manipulateur refusant de lui obéir.

« Arrête ça, Jack » Avait intimé le Docteur.

« Calme-toi, mon garçon » Avait-il dit à Asham puis, s'adressant à Ingrid, il avait ajouté.

« Tu devrais faire visiter le Tardis à nos deux jeunes amis, le Capitaine et moi avons à parler »

« À quoi tu joues ? » Avait demandé le Docteur dès que les autres avait disparu à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, où Tashée les avait suivis.

« Je ne sais rien de sa vie avec Geb, il faut que je puisse les ramener là d'où ils viennent lui et le reste de sa brigade, et seulement après ça je pourrais lui effacer la mémoire »

« Pas avec moi Jack, le problème n'est pas là ! » Avait aboyé le Seigneur du Temps.

Jack lui avait opposé un mutisme effronté.

« Tu cherches un moyen, une raison de défaire ce qui est… »

Les mâchoires fermement serrées, Jack regardait, comme hypnotisé, les images de sa vie défiler sous ses yeux.

« Combien de temps, Docteur ? Combien de temps croyez vous que je peux encore continuer comme ça, sans perdre toute raison ? » Avait demandé Jack dans un croassement douloureux.

« Croyez-vous encore que je serais encore là, à la fin du monde, que je pourrais avoir encore envie de flirter avec moi-même ? » Avait-il ajouté avec amertume.

« Je suis désolé, Jack… »

« Désolé ? Quel âge ça vous fait, Doc ? Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes laissé aller à aimer pour la dernière fois ? » Avait continué Jack se faisant volontairement blessant.

Le Docteur n'avait pas répondu, il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu, Jack avait besoin de lâcher la pression.

« Rose ? Ingrid ? » Avait continué Jack. Les images continuaient à défiler à grande vitesse.

« Ingrid ? Pourquoi Ingrid ? » Avait fait le Docteur accordant enfin son attention au diaporama.

Quand le Docteur avait reporté son regard sur Jack, cela avait été pour trouver ses grands yeux bleus embués de larmes.

« Le temps vous rattrape Docteur, je sais que je recroiserais votre route mais je doute que vous ne recroisiez jamais la mienne.

« Cette enfant ? »

« Je veillerais sur elle… » Avait répondu Jack le regard à nouveau rivé sur ses souvenirs.

« Laisse-moi parler à ce jeune homme » Avait fait le Docteur en lui donnant une petite tape affectueuse.

« Si ça vous amuse » Avait répondu Jack indifférent.

Lorsque le Docteur avait atteint le Tardis, Tashan était venu envelopper son père de tendresse.

Tashée avait accueilli le Docteur à son retour à bord avec une chaleur inhabituelle, il avait retrouvé les jeunes gens dans la salle des machines.

« Fantastique ? » Avait-il fait à l'adresse du futur capitaine.

« On peut dire ça » Avait-il admis avec une certaine méfiance.

« Écoute-la ! Tu l'entends, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il continué. Dans une dizaine d'années, ils feraient connaissance, dans une dizaine d'années, ce garçon serrerait sa Rose dans ses bras, et ça ne serait que le début, pour lui…

« Oui, je l'entends et j'entends les mots d'amour qu'elle me souffle… C'est comme une caresse…»

« Elle vient du vortex. Un jour, grâce à toi, elle y retournera… » Avait fait le Docteur.

Ingrid et Tiban suivaient la conversation aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre.

« Elle t'a choisi, Asham, ne me demande pourquoi toi. Non, ça ne serait pas honnête, et tu mérites la vérité : elle t'a choisi, entre tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route, et ils sont nombreux, elle t'a choisi parce que tu portes bien ton nom… »

« Pardon ? »

« Amour, j'ai rarement croisé un cœur aussi généreusement gorgé d'amour, et je ne parle pas d'amour lénifiant et béatique. Je parle d'amour lucide, courageusement assumé et offert. L'amour comme une force incommensurable : l'arme ultime… »

« Je sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais je ne me sacrifierait pas… »

« Oh que si, tu vas le faire, tu vas le faire, la mort dans l'âme, tout comme lui, pas pour l'incroyable vie qui t'attends, mais parce que si tu ne le fais pas, ce monde, dans lequel ceux que tu aimes ont vu le jour, n'aura jamais même existé »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Retourne dans la pièce à vivre et regarde avec lui, laisses le te montrer ce que sera ta vie… »

« Avant de m'effacer… ? »

Le Docteur avait esquissé une petite grimace et avait proposé :

« Fais-toi une faveur, laisse le se connecter à toi… »

« Pour qu'il sache ce qu'il efface ? »

« Oui ! »

Jack devait montrer à Asham ce que sa vie représentait dans l'histoire de l'humanité, il lui avait donné quelques aperçus des joies qu'il serait amener à vivre, il avait aussi évoqué certaines des épreuves qu'il devrait affronter sans trop insister.

« Pourrais-je au moins lui dire adieu ? » Avait murmuré Asham.

« C'est prévu » Avait répondu Jack.

« Tu peux te connecter à moi » Avait fait le jeune agent en retenant ses sanglots.

« Si tu veux savoir ce que tu vas effacer… » Avait-il ajouté.

« Ton choix… »Avait répondu Jack.

Asham avait cherché les yeux de l'homme, il n'y avait trouvé que tristesse et résignation.

« J'ai dans l'idée que tu n'as pas besoin d'un fardeau supplémentaire » S'était-il entendu répondre.

Asham avait répondu sagement aux questions de Jack, lui donnant les informations qui lui manquaient, puis ils étaient retournés ensemble chercher le reste de la brigade à l'école.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une bulle temporelle, une bulle hors du temps, le temps y est suspendu »

« Tu fais ça comment ? »

« L'énergie qui me maintient en vie vient du vortex et y retourne. Je suis ainsi connecté à l'univers, pour moi marcher à travers le temps et l'espace est devenu aussi naturel que de respirer »

« Curieusement, à t'écouter, ça n'a pas l'air si génial que ça… » Avait fait Asham dubitatif.

« Je détiens les pouvoirs d'un dieu, mais ne peux m'en servir pour ce qui me tient à cœur. Le temps s'écoule et je reste un spectateur impuissant… »

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre: **Une Rose Pour Monsieur Jones

**Episode** : 38 – Jolie prise de tête !

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnages :** Jack/Ianto, Ifan/Johannes, Jonathan/Alisha, Geb, Maël, Rose, Amy, Sarah Cristal Granger, Chrysta Velden (Miss Purple), Isilt Moab-Ven (Miss Plum), Dr Catrill( Dr Green), Kowlk (Mr Black), Aldon (Mr White) Meg (Miss Brown) et beaucoup d'autres.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Sarah et Rose font connaissances, Rose tente de faire un point sur son étrange Mûm tandis que les professeurs temporels eux essayent de faire le point sur leur étrange patron. Bref : jolie prise de tête !

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

…

Sarah s'était réveillée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une immense chambre sans fenêtre. On se serait cru à bord du Nautilus, avait été sa première pensée. Il y avait 5 lits. Un à côté du sien qui avait été utilisé récemment : il était défait ! Un peu plus loin, un lit à barreaux et de l'autre côté de la pièce, contre la paroi, coincés entre une bibliothèque et une armoire, il y avait des lits superposés tous vides.

C'était une belle chambre d'enfants avec des étagères couvertes de jouets et de livres, il y avait un grand bureau avec de drôles de chaise tout autour…

La porte s'était ouverte sur une fillette de son âge souriante et déterminée :

« Salut ! Moi c'est Rose, on est sœurs à ce qu'il parait ! »

« Sœurs ? Euh moi c'est Sarah… Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Dans l'ordre : La chambre d'enfant à bord du Vieux Faucon, en orbite autour de la Terre, 4421 du calendrier Terrien, bienvenu à bord ! »

4421 du calendrier Terrien ? Sarah était restée effarée. Elle avait bien entendu dire quelque chose comme ça dans la salle des profs, mais sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas fait trop attention…

« Mûm a été prévenu que tu étais réveillée, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, il arrive dès qu'il a une minute… »

« Mûm ? Mon père, euh, notre père je suppose… est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »

« Ma Mûm et ton père ne sont qu'une seule personne »

Sarah se sentait très stupide à rester là, bouche bée, à essayer de trouver un sens à tous ça. Elle en vint à se dire que ça devait être un cauchemar. Elle n'aurait pas du lire le journal de sa mère et de ce père étrange venu du futur. Elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre dans la chambrée des nouveaux à l'école et allait fêter Noël avec sa mère… Elle avait promis…

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

« Suis désolée pour ta maman… » Avait murmuré Rose penaude.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? Te changer ? Je peux te prêter des affaires, on fait presque la même taille, t'as quel âge ? »

« Ben, je sais plus » Avait répondue Sarah perplexe.

Ça avait fait rire Rose.

« Huit ans » Avait répondu Sarah réalisant que contrairement à Ianto, elle n'avait pas vieilli subitement..

« J'en ai neuf »

« Tu rigoles, mais il y a un des grands qui est devenu vieux, d'un coup » Avait dit Sarah alors que Rose lui montrait la salle de bain.

« Sérieux ? C'est pas possible ça… » Avait d'abord fait Rose en lui faisant une petite démonstration de comment utiliser les commodités.

« C'est quoi son nom ? » Avait-elle ensuite demandé, réalisant que le "vieux" pourrait bien être son père.

« À qui ? Oh : Jones, Ianto Jones »

« Il n'est pas devenu vieux d'un coup ! C'est mon père : il n'était pas avec vous dans l'école ! »

« Ton père ? Mais je lui ai parlé… mon journal, où est mon journal ? » S'était affolée Sarah, plus rien n'avait de sens…

« Mûm l'a posé à côté de toi, il doit être quelque part dans ton lit… » L'avait rassuré Rose, et ensemble, elles avaient été le chercher.

« C'est quoi ce journal ? »

« Celui de ma mère… »

« Oh ! » S'était exclamée Rose confuse.

« Je lui avais pris parce que je voulais savoir qui était mon père… »

Sarah s'était remise à pleurer doucement, il était clair qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas…

« Bon résumons : l'agent coincé dans le temps et le patron sont une seule est même personne » Avait commencé Kowlk.

« Il semblerait » Avait convenue Chrysta avant d'ajouter : « Et le jeune flic, aussi »

« Ça nous mène où ? » Avait fait Aldon.

« Pour le moment on passe en revue les éléments dont on dispose, Al » Avait rappelé Kowlk.

« Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas encore fait l'Académie » Avait pointé Catrill : « Sinon, son ADN serait dans notre banque de données »

« Si c'est le patron, il n'a jamais fait l'Académie. C'est lui qui l'a crée » Avait fait valoir Aldon.

« Sauf que le jeune flic qui a débarqué sans prévenir et l'agent égaré, eux l'ont forcement fait » Avait répondu Kowlk.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Avait demandé Meg.

« Paradoxe temporel complexe… » Avait répondu Kowlk.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'il a lui-même créé l'Académie qui l'a formé… » Avait fait Aldon totalement septique.

« Non seulement l'Académie mais aussi l'Agence, si j'en crois mon grand père. » Avait ajouté Catrill perplexe.

« C'est absurde ! »

« Pas forcément » Avait fait Kowlk avant de se retourner vers Chrysta : « Qu'est-ce qui il y a dans ce journal ? »

« C'est un journal intime, pas un rapport pour Torchwood… » Avait commencé Chrysta : « La mère de la petite n'utilise aucun nom, elle par de "lui", de ses sentiments, de ses craintes pour sa fille, elle lui cachait son existence… »

« Elle en donne la raison ? » Avait demandé Meg.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de terrible à l'époque où elle était enceinte, il était à Londres, aux mains de la Maison Mère… Pendant prés de deux ans, ils lui ont fait subir des sévices impensables, des expériences, je suppose, elle ne précise pas… Mais, il en est revenu brisé, changé… Je pense que son seul but était de protéger sa fille contre Torchwood… »

« A part ça ? » Avait coupé Aldon qui ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait leur être utile.

« Il lui a dit qu'il était archéologue, pas flic… »

« Probablement pour la mettre en confiance » Avait fait Aldon.

« Je ne sais pas, elle parle des histoires qu'il racontait avec une certaine fascination… Oui, c'est possible »

« D'après ses insignes, c'est un coordinateur » Avait pointé Kowlk.

« Ce qui na rien de surprenant, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec un bouclier mental aussi fort… » Avait fait Meg.

« Oh, à part Ianto Jones ! » C'était moqué Aldon.

« À ce propos… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a le moindre début d'explication à sa présence ici ? » Avait demandé Chrysta avant d'ajouter : « Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre à peine deux heures avant de vous rejoindre pour la réunion. »

« Et je suppose qu'il n'avait toujours que 15 ans » Avait ajouté Meg.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a échappé à notre sort, quoiqu'il soit arrivé d'ailleurs… Ça a probablement attiré l'attention de Torchwood, à partir de là, on peut concevoir qu'il a rencontré notre agent égaré… » Avait supputé Kowlk

« Et c'est Jones qui l'aurait conduit à nous ? » Avait fait Chrysta dubitative.

« Ça se tient » Avait commenté Catrill.

« Ça impliquerait qu'il ait fini par réparer son manipulateur » Avait ajouté Aldon.

« Oui, a ce propos… » Avait commencé Chrysta.

« Le patron n'en portait pas… » Avait terminé Meg.

« Il n'en porte jamais… » Avait commenté Chrysta.

Tout le monde le savait bien à l'Agence, vu qu'en règle générale il portait presque toujours ses manches relevées, mais en principe il ne se baladait pas dans le temps, non plus.

« Ce n'était pas une ouverture de vortex, non seulement nos senseurs n'ont rien capté, mais visuellement ce n'était pas ça, non plus » Avait fait Kowlk, avec une grimace inquiète.

« L'homme qui marche à travers le temps » Avait dit Meg d'une petite voix.

« Personne ne marche à travers le temps, ce sont des histoire de malades… » Avait jappé Aldon.

« Mon grand père était très vieux, et racontait de drôles d'histoires, et d'après lui, le patron était encore beaucoup plus vieux et il aurait eu la capacité de marcher à travers le temps… » Avait dit Catrill avec une étrange nostalgie, son grand-père avait été un des pionniers de l'Agence et c'était ses histoires qui l'avait incité à faire l'Académie après avoir terminé sa médecine.

« L'Académie va fêter ses 185 ans, je veux bien croire qu'avec son sang Kr'ttt le patron soit plus vieux qu'il n'en a l'air, mais quand même… ! L'Agence à plus de 3 siècles, elle ! Vous croyez tout de même pas à ces histoires… !» S'était énervé Aldon qui commençait à prendre vraiment peur.

Dans l'histoire officielle de l'Agence, l'homme en blanc n'était jamais cité. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas possible de dégager un initiateur ou chef du projet, s'il y en avait eu un. C'était plus présenté comme un énorme travail d'équipe… Personne ne savait en fait quel avait été le rôle de l'homme en blanc dans tout ça, ni à quel moment il était arrivé. Il était le patron point barre, c'était tout ce qu'on savait avec certitude, le reste n'était que spéculations.

« Et puis comment Ianto peut-il être ton père, si on est sœur ? »

« Parce que Jack, ton père, il s'appelle Jack, où du moins c'est le nom qu'il porte, est ma mère… »

« Et c'est arrivé comment, ça ? Parce d'après ce que j'en sais, ça marche pas comme ça !»

« Ben, si ça peut te consoler, personne n'en sait rien, pas même lui… » Avait répondu Rose.

« N'empêche qu'il est ma mère, pour Amy c'est diffèrent, Tad et lui sont en fait tout les deux pères, mais c'est Mûm qui l'a porté, donc il est aussi techniquement parlant mère porteuse… » Avait essayé d'expliqué Rose sous les yeux écartillé de Sarah.

« Comme pour Ifan et Maël, sauf que dans leur cas, il les a portés parce que leur mère ne voulait pas le faire et puis de toute façon, elle lui a pas demandé son avis, c'était la reine Kr'ttt… » Avait-elle continué.

Rose était tout à fait consciente qu'elle ne faisait que noyer un peu plus Sarah, mais ça avait l'avantage de la distraire de son chagrin.

« Amy ? »

Rose s'était contentée d'indiquer le lit à barreau, qui était vide mais manifestement pas depuis très longtemps.

« Ifan et Maël ? »

« Oui, tu ne les as peut-être pas vu, deux grand types dégingandés avec les yeux mauves… »

« Qui ressemblaient à des insectes ? »

« Yep ! C'est ça, les Kr'ttts sont des insectoïdes… »

« Oh ! J'ai des frères extraterrestres ! »

« Yep ! Cela dit Mûm a aussi du sang Kr'ttt et par conséquent, nous aussi »

« L'odeur de pain d'épice… ? »

« Yep ! Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, nous avons aussi un frère immatériel qui flotte dans ce vaisseaux et le hante comme un fantôme qu'il n'est absolument pas… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Yep ! Et lui a deux mère, mais dans son cas, Mûm se contente d'être son père… »

« Oh ! »

A suivre…


End file.
